Fire Emblem: Realm of Darkness
by Kitani
Summary: FE9 A war hero, his sister and best friend return to Begnion only to be asked by the Apostle to explore unknown lands. Evil has tainted Daein once again and this time, the whole world could be destroyed. BEING RE-EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem: Realm of Darkness

Chapter One

Many thanks to _Schizzar_ for betaing this chapter!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Dark clouds stretched across the sky as rain fell from their bellies, drenching the dry earth like a welcomed drink. Wind weaved its way through the trees and brush, fluttering the black and gold cloak of a tall figure that walked through the muddy earth, head bowed to shadow the face beneath. Stepping into the cover of the forest, the figure crossed over a fallen statue only to stop at the edge of a lush clearing that was covered by the canopy of tree growth above.

Turning his head to the side lightly, the figure saw another person step out from the shadows. After a moment, cloaked forms began appearing from the dark forest as if materializing out of thin air. Once all were accounted for, the figure in the semi gold cloak nodded to the one at his left which was wearing colors of dark green and black.

"It is time," the deep voice rasped," for us to act out the will we were entrusted with. Have you done your assigned duties, my comrades?"

Hooded heads of different heights and sizes bobbed up and down to show agreement, but one. Turning his head towards the small shadowed one in gray, Green and Black grunted angrily.

"What is keeping you?" he demanded, anger at the edge of his voice. The others around glanced at the young figure whose smile could barely be seen from under the shadows of his hood.

"I will need more time. I'm sure you understand my situation considering I have been given one of the harder tasks in this mission. Surely you have not forgotten!"

Without a thought Green and Black growled and stepped forward only to be pulled back by a strong hand on his broad wet shoulder. The figure in semi gold had stopped him. Ignoring being intercepted he stared down the young one from under his hood.

"You are no friend of mine, vermin. Just because you were his pupil does not mean-"

"Exactly!" the young one chirped, spreading his hands out from under his cloak. "And as such I think you're forgetting who is really in charge of our assignment right now. We all understand your reasons so please be patient. Soon our cause will be glorified the way it was meant to be."

Sneering, Green and Black pulled away from the hand that restrained his shoulder. "Just get your part done and then we will see if your Master's plan will work. I want my revenge."

The young one's lips lost their smile and his voice turned icy. "King Ashnard was a regrettable loss to our cause but at least my Master managed to have a back up plan instead of being rash and overconfident. Hopefully you will surpass your father in those traits, and I do say hopefully."

The young one was met with silence but he could practically feel the man's anger from across the clearing. Turning away, he curled his hands into a few complicated signs while muttering in a soft voice. All those near the clearing watched as a circle with a large pentagram surrounded by symbols appearing at his feet, and began to glow red.

"I will continue my task but until then no one is to act. Such actions will only be paid for by your very life, am I understood?"

Low murmurs of agreement circled around the gathered cloaks and the young one disappeared.

Soon the figures melted back into the shadows of the forest as if they were never there, muddy footprints disappearing under the heavy rain, never to be discovered. Ancient chains of ambition began to move over the rusted gears of time as they began to warp fate for their own gain.

* * *

"Twenty-seven..."

"Twenty-eight...twenty-nine," stated a young girl in a bright red shirt and pants as she watched her brother look south for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Beside her, a large blue cat was resting at her side with half lidded eyes that also watched the young solider. Ike, once great General and Lord of the famed army that was gathered by Queen Elincia years earlier was standing in a shallow part of a stream, a sharpened stick in hand poised over his head to strike at the fish swimming beneath the surface. Yet his attention was directed elsewhere. Every so often, after spearing a couple large silver fish from the stream, the young Valkyrie would watch as her older brother's gaze was pulled to the direction of the south where the land of Crimea was located. Eyes softening slightly, she reached to her side to stroke the large cat's fur that in turn leaned into her touch with a contented purr.

"I still can't believe it's been five years," Mist mused to herself, gazing down at her blue haired sibling who was stabbing at the water with jerky movements, pulling out two or three fish every so often.

Not long after the defeat of King Ashnard and the liberation of Tellius, the new Queen had invited Ike and his company to stay at her castle for a while until they could get organized again. For quite a few months, Mist had experienced the noble life. Meals every day, fresh, clean clothes and a warm place to sleep. Every so often she would find herself wishing she were a noble but good things didn't last and her brother decided to leave the castle. According to Soren, Ike didn't want to stay a noble or move up in the army ranks. Something about being too rich and letting others do your work for you just did not sit well with her brother. In other words, a weak life. Mist never saw noble life that way but did not object to her brother's decision. Yet after five years, they had never returned to Crimea, only corresponding to letters from Titania every once a blue moon. The younger sibling began missing the Queen and her caring nature, but even more, her mercenary family that they had left behind so quickly.

"I wonder what everyone is doing now, huh Ranulf?"

"Talking to yourself again, sis?" came a gruff voice from below, stirring Mist out of her thoughts. Looking down the grassy slope she was sitting on, she glared at her brother.

"I was talking to Ranulf, you big jerk!" she replied, yet couldn't help but smile. Her brother nearly slipped several times as he climbed up the grassy hill with bare, wet feet. Placing the large basket that held the horribly skewered fish near his sister, Ike nodded to the large blue cat and wiped away the sweat that covered his forehead.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a big jerk who worked an hour away to gather your birthday dinner. Some thanks that is! No wonder you can't get a boyfriend, you boss the poor blokes around like there's no tomorrow..."

Standing up to brush off her red skirt, Mist placed her hands on her hips angrily and flicked her long, wavy hair over one shoulder. "I can't get one because you keep scaring them off! Not to mention the only other beorc here besides me are you and Soren! It's not my fault you decided to come live in Gallia while the rest of the company stayed in at home!"

Raising a brow, Mist clenched her hands as Ike looked over at Ranulf who stood nearby, stretching out his great limbs and forepaws. "That came out of nowhere. Is she on her time of the month or something, Ranulf?"

Outraged and embarrassed, Mist clutched at her hair. "Ike! How dare you ask him THAT!"

"Heh. Looks like our little Mist is suffering from homesickness, Ike," teased Ranulf who now transformed into his human form. Light blue hair spiked up from an orange headband the revealed sparkling blue eyes. Ranulf was a fellow servant of the beast king and was known to be very powerful.

"Homesickness?" asked Ike, frowning at his sister who was shaking from restrained fury. Backing away, he looked uneasily at the young girl whom was glaring daggers at her older sibling.

"And no Ike, she's not fer-"

"Graahhhh!" screamed Mist as she whirled to the basket of fish beside her and leaned down to reach into the basket. Ike watched in horror as his young sister began hurling fish down the slope to toward the stream. All his hard word, being thrown away right before him. Ranulf stepped forward to calm down the light haired woman only to get a fish in the face.

"Ike, I think she's lost it!" exclaimed the blue furred laguz, pulling the silver fish off his face to stare at the young enraged girl in front of him. Ike merely walked up to his sister and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, restraining her flailing arms.

"Mist, that's enough..." he murmured into her ear, gently trying to soothe her.

"No! It's not enough! I like Gallia and everything but I want to be with everyone again! I'm tired of living here and not being with them! All because you're so hung up with Elincia!" she screamed, now struggling against her brother's hold but failing miserably.

"It isn't about Elincia. Mist if you would just calm down, I have something to te-"

"No!" she screamed again, clawing now at her brother's wet arms. "I miss Titania! I miss Elincia! I want to go home! Don't think I haven't been counting how many times you've looked back home other then thinking of her! You've looked at least 20 times!"

"Funny," murmured Ranulf as he sniffed at the fish he was hit with. "I counted 32."

Glaring at the laguz from over his sister's flailing arms, Ike sighed in frustration and let go of the struggling girl. Mist fell from his grasp to land on her knees in the grassy earth, wrapping her arms around herself as tears began falling down her cheeks. Looking up at her brother, she bit her lip then shrunk in on herself while sniffing between breaths.

"Ike, I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean...well I just...I want to go home."

For a moment he didn't answer looking south again for a moment before facing back to his companions.

"Does it mean that much to you, Mist?" he asked, ignoring the wind that began to pick up and toss his shoulder length hair.

For a moment she didn't answer then gave a muffled sound that he could barely make out as a yes. Sighing heavily, Ike turned around to look at Ranulf only to find the laguz tearing open the belly of the fish and began chewing at the bloody insides. Shaking his head, Ike offered a hand down to his sister, which she took shakily.

"Ranulf, would you mind informing King Caineghis that I'm headed to Begnion? I have some old friends to see."

Ranulf looked up from his fish that was now smeared across his mouth and blinked. "You're leaving?"

Mist looked at her brother, eyes hopeful as she wiped away her tears. "Ike?"

"Tomorrow just happens to be the Anniversary of the Tellius Liberation and it's hosted at Begnion by the Apostle. I received an invitation the other day to meet with her and catch up on "old times". Sounds like a get together to me. Would that make you happy, Mist?" Ike asked, looking away from his sister as she began to smile happily then felt her hug him tightly around the waist.

"Yes! Yes that would make me happy! Oh brother, this is the best birthday present ever!" the young brown head exclaimed, nuzzling her brother's chest to try and dry her tears. Chuckling, the young mercenary leaned down to pick up the basket as his sister let him go, twirling around in place with joy.

"Oh! I'm going to go tell Soren the good news! Yes, Crimea here I come! Oh what in the Goddess am I going to wear?"

Ike watched his younger sister skip towards the Castle of Gallia, home to the mighty king of beasts, King Caineghis. He was grateful to the king for letting him stay in the country he was born in but because of his sister, he was now going to travel to one of the countries that changed his life forever.

Sighing, the young warrior began to walk towards the castle as well when he remembered Ranulf. Looking over his shoulder, Ike opened his mouth to call for his friend only to find the laguz once again gnawing on the fish. Glancing up from his snack, Ranulf blinked at his beorc friend's appalled expression and pulled the fish from his mouth to offer to him.

"Fish?"

* * *

"Have you informed King Caineghis of our upcoming departure?" asked a dark haired man with red eyes. Dark, ebony colored hair the length of three feet or so cascaded down the tall back of the man. Wearing a dark purple robe over a black shirt and pants, Soren looked very much like he did years ago but was now a very skilled and accomplished mage. He could very well summon tangible elements for a time and even use wind currents to float in the air. Yet due to their somewhat secretive occupancy in Gallia, his skills were not well known.

Hands tucked into the folds of his large sleeves, the mage stared out toward the vast landscape of grass and trees that was Gallia. A gentle breeze curled through the window slipping over his narrow shoulders and into his hair.

"I was not aware of how strongly Mist felt until today. I myself have had urges to go visit our company in Crimea but could not bring myself to do so. I am sure you know the reason. Also, to refuse the Apostle's own personal invitation would be a very bad insult," answered the young man, as he pulled a cloak over his chest and sat down in a wooden chair. Reaching up to pull the sash that was wrapped around his head, Ike glanced over at his friend through now lengthy, blue locks.

"Okay, I'm ready Soren. Be gentle will you?"

The ruby-eyed mage turned towards his friend who was ready for his monthly hair trim. It was amazing the length Ike's hair grew in just a few weeks. Pulling out a well sharpened knife, Soren walked over to his friend and took the near six inch length blue hair into one hand and frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use a fire spell? I've learned to manipulate spells really well thanks to Bishop Sephiran."

"No thanks, my friend. The smell of burning hair is not a scent I would want to remember for the rest of the day. No offense."

Narrowing his eyes, Soren tightened his grip on the blade as he arched it carefully along the back of Ike's neck in order to make sure he cut the right length of hair.

"None taken," murmured the mage as he began mouthing a fire spell to heat the blade for the hair trimming. Ike closed his eyes and took deep breaths to relax his muscles. The young ex-general's mind began to wander towards a young women with deep emerald hair, green eyes and a cute orange dress that contrasted with her appearance more then it complimented it. The young princess who he had protected and aided, Elincia. The one who took it upon herself to gather forces again Daein, the one who struggled with herself to stay strong. The one who smelled like burning hair...wait. Burning hair?

Eyes snapping open, Ike found he couldn't move because of the tangible thunder binds crackling around his wrists. Gripping the arms of his chair tightly, he realized that Soren had used a fire spell despite his displeasure in the idea.

"Soren!"

Arching the blade along while trimming small sections every so often, the mage ignored his friend. "Oh hush, this is the quickest way. Besides, Mist is almost ready from what I hear through the walls."

Pausing, the young solider sank back into the wooden chair.

"Are you still getting used to it? Tapping into your laguz senses I mean."

For a moment, Ike thought he felt the small knife pause along his scalp but it was moving again. Hair of a dark midnight blue fell along his shoulders and nape.

"I did not know Branded or Hybrids were able to use such senses. But coming to Gallia I was able to tap into them. Unlike in the war, I would barely even notice the slight changes when I got really angry or felt intense pain. But it seems when I feel extreme emotions, my vision becomes clearer, my hearing becomes sharper and my nose takes in all that's around me enough so that sometimes I can even taste it. I don't know what part of laguz I am but I'm determined to find out. It's just...disturbing at times now that I am more aware of these abilities."

Ike didn't say anything. Both Sephiran and King Caineghis had over the last four years tutored Soren in both beorc and laguz ways in order for him feel more confident about himself. Ike knew his best friend was half human and half laguz and was judged by what he was from many in Gallia. But it was from that prejudice and disdain that made Soren accept what he was, and forcibly make him slowly get over his own personal distaste for laguz themselves. He later developed a strong determination to prove he was more then a half-breed, but a creature worth living in this mortal world of beasts and humans.

As Soren continued to trim Ike's hair, the young solider glared at the binding rings of magic around his wrists, flinching as they shocked him every once in a while. Was the mage getting back at him for trying to teach him how to swim during a light thunderstorm? Who would ever know what goes on in the young scholar's head...

* * *

Growls and purrs rumbled through the hall of Gallia Palace. The great king himself stood at the bottom of the steps leading to his throne, dark eyes watching as the trio of Beorc walked up to him. All three brought their right hands to their left shoulder simultaneously then stood in front of the beast king. It was the sign and gesture of immense respect the Gallians used in their human forms when saluting their superiors and rulers. Nodding to Ike, Caineghis raised his hands to silence the sounds of his people as they voiced their wishes of luck, health and strength. Ike wasn't good at understanding laguz grunts and growls but did know their body language and expressive eyes. Mist and Soren spoke the Gallian language better then he did.

"Good beorc friends, may the goddess watch over you on your journey towards her city. Is there anything else you wish to ask before you leave?" asked the massive red tiger, gleaming fangs poking out of his grin as he smiled down at the three young ones before him. Ike shook his head and smiled back.

"No, I'm sure we will be able to take care of ourselves. Anything I should relay to the Apostle or other lands for you?"

"Do tell the Apostle to keep watching over her people and keep them close."

Nodding, Ike turned again performed the salute to the king before turning on his heel and walking towards the front entrance. Mist and Soren soon joined him on either side, purring and nodding to fellow Gallians while keeping their pace with the young adult between them.

"Ready sis?" asked Ike as he secured his traveling cape around his shoulders. While descending the stairs, they saw that there were three large horses at the bottom, already saddled and bridled.

"Yup!" she chirped, swinging her leg over the large animal and grabbing the reins. "Thank you brother, for doing this."

Nodding his head, Ike returned the smile that his sister gave, her's shining with obvious happiness she was feeling. Soren then reared up near his side and glanced at him for a moment, a small ghost of a smirk on his thin lips. His best friend also was happy.

"All right then, onward to Begnion!" announced the young man, urging his mount forward then turning southeast towards Begnion. Mist and Soren followed soon after, the young cleric waving at the Gallian beasts all the while steering her mount steadily behind the only family she had for the past years. Ike and Soren.

* * *

To be continued. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem: Realm of Darkness

Chapter Two

Again thanks to _Schizzar_ for being my beta and applying your wonderful skills to improve my writing!

* * *

Suppressing another yawn that morning, Ike blinked against the rising sun that peeked over the high cliffs. Warm rays of sunlight kissed the tips of the green leaves as they danced in a gentle breeze. It had been less then four days since the trio had left Gallia and already the young man was missing his late afternoon naps under a large tree with the sun beating down on him.

No, he would not get distracted. This trip was for Mist and he would not deny her a much-needed get together with familiar friends, because deep down he wanted to see them to. It wasn't even under dire circumstances like a war meeting! Just a simple anniversary festival that celebrated his aid in the rid of King Ashnard along with the Black Knight. Squaring his shoulders, the young man took a deep breath and concentrated on making sure his horse walked in a straight line. Wait, since when did he have to concentrate on something so trivial? Sighing, Ike shook his head and lifted his eyes to the path ahead of them. To his right, he could hear Mist's deep breathing and silent sleepy murmurs, draped as she was over the neck of her horse. It was just one of the ways she liked to sleep.

'Heh, cute as ever,' he thought despite himself, knowing well the angry and dangerous woman she could become in an instant.

"Homesick already, Ike?" drawled Soren from his other side.

Snorting in denial, he did not have to look at the sage to see the crease of his brow in concern. Who was he kidding? He couldn't hide anything from Soren anyway. The hybrid was too observant, his laguz senses too sharp, his strength in magic able to rival even Bishop Sephiran and his knowledge steadily growing. Back in Gallia, using whatever information he was accessed to, Soren would try to find out as much as possible. Yet the beast tribe wasn't much into writing things down but instead repeated heartfelt stories that were filled with laguz pride and adventure. Yet despite that, Ike was sure his friend was merely researching his laguz background. Trying to decipher what he was.

"I guess I shall take your silence as a yes."

Sighing, Ike shook his head. "I can't hide much from you, can I?"

Chuckling, the sage gave a half smile yet his eyes stared straight ahead. If he remembered right, Soren had a hundred-degree vision apparently. At least that was what Lethe said from the results she reported after some trial that she had Soren undergo. Yet that was before Soren had started to really get into using his laguz senses.

"To be honest Ike, I have known you for a while now. Since you were the young boy that found me in the forest to this day we are heading towards Begnion. Why? Is there something troubling you?"

The sage was met with silence but he knew to wait patiently.

"I just," started Ike as he raised one hand to comb through his untamed blue bangs. "I don't know what to think about this really. Of there being a chance in seeing Elincia again I mean. A lot of people wanted to see me rise up in the ranks when all I wanted to do was make sure Elincia was secure in her kingdom then sort of silently slip away unnoticed. Let her influence and capture the loyalty of her people but everyone was still stuck to me, giving me all the credit. I still remember the frustration with having to explain that all the credit should have gone to her, not me with the nobles and advisers in that accursed castle."

"The only thing I could think of was leaving. Considering that some greedy nobles were still left, they tried threatening me to stay so their ties to me would get them recognized in society. However, going to Elincia to command me to stay was the last straw. I'm sure you remember the rest."

Soren nodded and grimaced at the memory of Ike stomping through the halls, eyes ablaze as he bellowed orders for soldiers to get out of his way as he prepared to leave Crimea Castle. Just moments before, he had announced he was no longer a General of bestowed noble status and was taking a long needed absence. Also that day, Queen Elincia was no where to be seen at his hurried departure though the castle gates despite their well known friendship.

"I still say you should not have gotten drunk," stated the sage as he flicked some stray hair from his eyes. Ike blushed lightly but but did not turn his face away.

"So I had one to many drinks that morning. Leave it to Boyd to suggest that weird looking wine that actually tasted quite good."

"Still that was no reason to insult her Royal Highness after everything you went through together, only to run off with a tail between your legs like the young pup you are."

"Sore-" Ike started but immediately clamped his mouth shut when the sage suddenly became stiff, his eyes narrowed as he calmly raised a hand for silence. Reaching over to steady Mist's mount, Ike tried to look through the wood at the figures that were silently moving behind the trees from where the sage pointed. What were they doing?

The hybrid dismounted and slowly began to advance towards the figures in the distance. As he got closer, he began make out three manly shapes surrounded some sort of lump on the ground. Behind him, he could hear Ike make his way stealthily beside him. Looking over the young man's shoulder to Mist, his noticed the young cleric wipe her eyes that were still foggy with sleep. 'She'll be fine,' reasoned Soren, nodding to Ike as they made their way closer towards the men. 'Looking innocent is one of her advantages.'

The three men looked to be of Begnion origin from the symbol etched at the end of their sleeves and on their backs. Ike turned his eyes toward the lump on the ground only to find the men kick at it, poking sticks and jeering. Blood could be seen trailing from the lump. A wounded animal of some sort. Turning his head to Soren to ask what it was, he did not get a chance when two loud voices met his ears.

"Stupid sub-human bitch! Think you can threaten us huh? We'll teach you!"

"Heheheh! Look at her squirm! No one growls at me!"

They were abusing a laguz, and even dared to do so in Begnion country. Ike saw red as his breathing hitched at these thoughts. Not able to take it anymore, Ike propelled himself from his hiding spot. The pounding rage fueled the energy he needed to attack these lowlifes. Skidding to a stop behind the nearest one, he reached out and pulled one of the men roughly backward from the small form on the ground, only to swing the man's body around in order to throw him against his partner. Both went crashing to the ground in a tangle of limps and howls of pain. Soren went for the third, his approach much more calmer than Ike's rushed approach.

Raising one hand, wind seemed to appear out of no where and lifted the third man up. His eyes grew wide with panic as he scrambled around in the air with only the wind holding him up. Soren glared silently at him as he waved his raised hand towards the other two on the ground. The third in the air was suddenly propelled towards them, knocking the other two back down just as they were getting up. Groaning the men looked up at Ike as he stepped towards them, one hand on his waist as his feet were spread in an authoritative stance. Soren smiled grimly despite the thrumming adrenaline coursing through his veins.

'Even though he denies it, leadership is in his blood.'

Icy blue eyes glared down at the three men, his limp hand itching to have a sword in his grasp if only to intimidate these pathetic idiots that he was going to kill them. As if he couldn't, it's just he would rather step away from the path of bloodshed.

"You said sub-human. Why?" Ike demanded as he knelt down to grab the front of one of the man's shirt. The man seemed to shake under Ike's stony gaze, rage radiating off him in waves. Growling, Ike let him go and looked to the other two behind him. None spoke for their mouths had gone dry.

"Leave before I do something I'll regret which requires the loss of your lives. I don't like the abuse of laguz and you're testing my patience if you stay in my sight a moment longer!"

At his roaring voice, the men seemed to snap to their senses and began to scurry away into the underbrush and beyond. Soren knelt down beside him and turned the laguz gently over. It was young female, probably no older then ten summers or so. Tangled orange hair stained with blood stuck to her cheeks contrasted with her tanned skin. Light yellow marks graced her face and arms along with bandages and raggedy leather straps. Her clothes were caked with dirt and mud, the original color a faded combination of gray and brown. Curled around her dirty ankles was a twitching tail, dust covered and with fiery fur. This young laguz belonged to the Gallian cat clan.

Whistling a high tune to signal, Ike reached into one of his back pouches that were connected onto his belt as he waited for his sister to arrive from his call. Taking out some dark black slimy weed, he crushed open part of the leaf, which gave off a strong sour onion type smell. Moving the weed under the laguz's nose she seemed to snort and her eyes fly open to reveal blood shot yellow eyes. Meeting her gaze, he lifted his hands slowly to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

Smiling gently, he put the crushed weed back into his back pouch.

Mist arrived moments later, her gasp telling both men they did not need to explain. Rushing over, she immediately took out an elixir vial and opened it.

"She might fight. They were beating her pretty roughly for who knows how long," murmured Soren as he motioned for Ike to hold down one side of the young laguz as he held the other.

Mist nodded and calmly waited until both had a good grip on the laguz before she could pour the healing liquid into her mouth. The young female struggled as her eyes looked about wildly. She tried to open her mouth to speak but all came were stuttered mumbles of growls and strangled mewls. Ike's sister paused as she held the vial to her mouth then started to soothe the young laguz with a series of growls and purrs of her own. The young Gallian's eyes seemed to widen even larger and in response, relaxed her form. Ike and Soren released her but did not move from their spots. After all the elixir in the blue vial was gone, Mist put it away and began to feel along the young laguz's arms and legs to check the status of how the body frame was healing. As she worked, Ike stood up and brushed away the dirt and grass on his tan pant legs.

After some time with soothing the young laguz and speaking to her, Mist bit her lip lightly as she looked up at her brother. Soren had gone back for the horses and Ike was pacing beside her, eyes narrowed with concentration.

"Um, brother?" Mist asked tentatively. Ike grunted for her to continue as he kept on pacing.

"She was a slave to a Begnion family," Her brother stopped pacing instantly and swung his head to look at her. Mist sighed and brushed some dirty bangs away from the laguz's face gently, "Her parents were lost during the war and she has never seen them since. Those men earlier were paid to dispose of her considering the master of the house was nearly discovered of breaking the law and several peace treaties. Little Syris here knows very few English words but knows the Begnion layout very well."

"She would be very useful if she knows the layout of the city, especially the routes to Mainal Cathedral," said Soren as he returned with the horses. Ike took the reins of his mount as Soren led the other two over towards Mist.

"But Syris is scared! She doesn't want to go back to Begnion. She's afraid her old master would try and have someone hurt her again!" said the young cleric as she mounted her horse then opened her arms for the little laguz. Syris immediately jumped into her arms and weakly leaned into the woman's embrace. Looking at Soren who shook his head, Mist frowned.

"He can't get rid of her so easily. Former laguz slaves were branded on their skin with the seal of their master's family emblem. If you look under the bandages that cover her hands Mist, you should find a seal on each hand."

Sure enough as she lifted the bandages that covered one of Syris's hands, there was a symbol burnt into the skin on the back of both hands. Tightening her embrace around the young laguz she purred sounds of comfort. Forever will she have a reminder of what she was.

Ike grunted. "If I'm correct, the nobles should be celebrating at Mainal Cathedral while the other of lower classes will have their festivities out in the streets. If she can lead us to her master in Mainal, we should be able to exploit him to the Apostle. His punishment is pretty obvious."

"It may be obvious Ike but there's no one who has discovered that he even held laguz as slaves in his possession. Besides, since it's a serious crime to hold a laguz as a slave, what would the family have used them for? Clearly they were either sworn not to say anything or they weren't in the open at all."

Mist blinked at Soren then looked down at the small laguz in her arms. What the sage said made sense. What could the family have used the laguz for?

"Even so," Ike said, mounting his horse. "This may give us an advantage. Since he thinks his last trace of evidence is gone, we may be be able to use this."

Ike's younger sister groaned as she tapped her heels into the flanks of her horse. What was her brother scheming now?

Nothing answered but the chirps of birds.

* * *

At noon, Mist smiled as Begnion came into sight. Reaching towards the skies were slim intricate towers and decorated roofs as well as large buildings carved out of stone, wood and metal that were decades old. A blessed city that worshiped the great Goddess Ashera without question with their Apostle to guide them. A wondrous city with a shaky past that was slowly healing with its future generations. Checking if Syris was still asleep, Mist gushed at the city before her.

"Oh, what a fitting place for the festival! I'll dance and eat all night if I must!"

Her brother was also looking at the city, his face covered by his moppy blue hair.

"Yeah. It is but before we even think of participating, we have to prepare first."

Mist glanced at her brother uneasily. "Brother, we know the plan. Don't we just go in?"

"No. We'll need temporary disguises. I don't want to be recognized right now, I'm sure Soren doesn't either. Since he's done it more times then I, he's our best choice for help. Right Soren?"

The sage rose a brow towards his friend then sighed. "I know where some good places are that are very cheap. Depends, will they be temporary?"

"Pardon?" asked the young swordsman who had just torn his gaze away from city they were fast approaching.

"I'm asking if our disguises be temporary or longer?"

"Temporary. Just long enough to last about a couple of weeks."

"All right. Follow me then. Mist, please don't stray off. Begnion is too big a place for me to starting teaching myself tracking skills."

"Hmph. If we're disguising ourselves, I'll be more then happy to add my vote that Soren dresses as a woman. He would fit the part, would you agree brother? All that long hair and stern feminine looks. Why if you dressed similarly, you could be cousins!"

Both siblings began to muffle their laughter as Soren glared darkly in their direction. It was not his fault he had been mistaken for a woman so many times back in Gallia. So he was thinner then most men. At least he would smell them approaching faster then normal mortals could. At the thought, Soren clenched his fist. He wasn't mortal, not even close. He was half. A half breed, a hybrid. A half ling who was wondering if beorc will ever accept his kind.

No, he would not let such thoughts rule his mind. He was what he was.

Raising his red eyes towards the towering city, he began to run though which shops would be adequate for the disguises Ike would need. Soren smiled despite himself as he thought of just the one.

"Ike, which do you like better? Lord or count? Both would be such wonderful titles for you to get easy access into the cathedral, wouldn't you say? Oh, what about General? Or Sir? Oh wait, how about Master or Great? All sound so regal and demand respect."

Silence.

"Dare I say it? How about a Prince?"

"ALRIGHT! You win Soren, blast you!"

"Ike?"

"What?" snapped the young man irritably to his sister.

"You need to be an noble of some kind in order to get into Mainal considering the Apostle herself is hosting her own event. You'll have to think of a good high rank if we're to get in."

"Tch!"

"I'll let you simmer on those thoughts while I look for the shop we need." Soren said as he smirked over at his friend.

The sage could feel the annoyance radiating off the man at his side. If there was one thing Ike didn't like, it was nobility and anything related. Licking his lips, Soren chuckled softly to himself. Serves his friend right for agreeing with his sister. Him feminine? Bah!

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and will look forward to your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem: Realm of Darkness

Oh its been so long! Please excuse my absence from this story. I have just been putting much my time writing BSCT and trying to stay warm in this blasted Alaskan winter that has made our furnace stop working. Hence, I've been kept on my toes. I have recently gotten my copy of Path of Radiance back, so I can now have some material and facts to work with to continue this story. I'm so sorry for the long, long wait. I'm aware in my first few chapters that I was jumping back and forth in their Classes. I'll try and lessen that problem. Please add me to your Author Alert for further updates on this story. I have re edited the first two chapters, just to let you know.

Like all authors of I am a sad disclaimer to the Fire Emblem series, especially Path of Radiance. I do not own the games or anything made by anyone other then myself. Bon appetite! Heeheehee!

Chapter 3

* * *

Ike reached up again to touch his now dark, black hair. Whoever thought of a black haired man with blue eyes? It was ludicrous! Still against his better judgment, he had agreed to leave Soren in charge of arranging their disguises. From his experience with Bishop Sephiran, Soren knew a few things about disguising one's appearance. Still, why did his hair have to black?

Noticing his friend's sour expression as he fiddled with his hair, the sage shook his head. "If you're so bothered by it Ike, we can turn around and have your hair dyed again."

"Nah," said the mercenary leader as he lowered his muscled arm, "I'll adjust. It's just I have never had my hair dyed before."

Mist giggled behind her hand. "I think Soren isn't the only one who is getting in touch with his feminine side. Don't tell me Ike, you feel your black hair clashes with your gorgeous, deep eyes? What next, your hose will be to tight?"

Ike rolled his eyes at his sister's voice. "Hush up, Mist."

A loud sniff was his answer. Mist herself was dressed differently. Her hair was curled into bouncy ringlets that danced about shoulders each time her horse walked. Draped in a elegant dress of light blue and white trim that gathered about her ankles, his younger sister looked like a young noble's daughter. Their parents weren't exactly nobles but were from wealthy lineages none the less. Ike frowned on nobles. He just would never get used to easy lifestyle when he was so used to the wilderness of Crimea.

As they continued to ride through the crowded streets of Mainal, Mist took in the festivities that were taking place around them. She felt guilty leaving Syris in the forest outside of Mainal, but she was still nervous about her re-entering the city. Assuring her that they would return with good news, Mist advised the young laguz to stay out of sight for now.

Mainal itself was bursting with activity. Crowded bazaars were filled with exotic items, market stalls full of food and plants. She itched to ask her brother to let her look around, but the need to see their past friends was stronger. Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Rolf, Rhys, Shinnon, Gatrie, all of the original members of the Greil Mercenaries. From the few letters she received from Titania, she and Oscar were the new leaders of the mercenary group. Constantly training and drilling new mercenaries while Boyd recruited them. Boyd; she wondered how he was doing now. The warrior was a strong fighter in the war of Tellius some years ago, swinging his ax down on his enemies with such awesome strength. Only Ike was the better.

She could probably best Boyd too. Her brother helped her sharpen her skills with the sword as well; teaching her father's style that always made her proud whenever she used it. Reaching over to the slim sword at her side, she smiled gleefully. She would definitely teach that loud mouthed, ego maniac a lesson if he rubbed her the wrong way though.

"Mist?" said Soren as he reached over to tap the young Valkyrie's arm. "We're here."

Blinking her sky blue eyes, Mist looked up at the large church like structure that was Mainal Catherdral. It was so big. Slim pointed towers reached for the sky, arches supported glass windows as the Begnion flag was hung above the main entrance. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves. Its been so long, and the cathedral still made her feel small and insignificant.

"Milords, milady," said an elegantly dressed servant as he walked towards the newcomers. "Please state your business."

Ike dismounted and faced the servant. "We're invitees of Apostle Sanaki. My name is Eki, this is my friend Soren and my sister Mist. I have traveled far to attend this event, and would rather not be delayed."

The servant paused for a moment, thinking over his options. Soren stepped forward with a glare. "Do you doubt my friend's words? Eki, we should report this accursed disrespect to the Apostle. I'm sure she would be very displeased."

Flinching back slightly with large eyes, the servant fumbled nervously with his robes. "Certainly not! Please excuse me, my lords. If you would follow me."

Catching his sister's eye, she moved to his side then followed the servant first. Soren matched her pace behind her then Ike followed last. Dressed in dark blue satin shirt and black pants covered with a deep green cloak, Ike stepped through the entrance of Mainal Catherdral once more. It seemed just yesterday that he was on these very carpet covered floors, surrounded by large colored windows and intricate drapes. Memories began to surface in his mind, along with the pain for laguz and anger at snobbish nobles. Still he had to remind himself that not all nobles were the same. Elincia, Sephiran and the Apostle were proof of that.

Without much thought, he continued to follow Soren. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own, the Apostle's meeting room was so familiar to him. After a couple turns here and there, they entered a large room that was covered in red and gold. The Begnion flag was draped above a small throne where the Apostle herself sat, surrounded by her advisers and priests. Among the old faces, he recognized Earl Sephiran. The Apostle's most trusted adviser. In the center of the large room, a mass of people were mingling amongst themselves, sipping wine and nibbling on cakes. As the servant led them forward to the Apostle's throne, he announced their names and they each bowed in turn.

"Lady Mist, it has been a while." Said Apostle Sanaki as she stood up from her throne. The grand symbol of Begnion stepped slowly down from the dais. Dressed in orange and red robes that accented her purple hair and dark amber eyes, Sanaki stood before them with a small smile.

"It has, Apostle. I thank you for inviting us." Mist replied as she bowed to the noble. "Um...that is..."

"Yes?" Sanaki murmured, gaze expectant."What is it, Mist?"

"I was told there that the Greil Mercenaries would be here. Is that true?"

Looking behind her, Sanaki sighed. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Mist! Mist! Soren!"

The young girl whirled around only to be enveloped in pale arms garbed in deep red and white. Titania wept as she pressed the younger girl closer to her chest. Pulling away, the red haired paladin wiped away a tear with one finger, her eyes tender. "Oh Mist, I'm so glad to see you. You've grown so beautiful!"

Mist held her cheeks as tears streamed over her fingers. Titania had not changed much, but was dressed in something other then her Crimean armor. A long red dress draped over her great figure with a thick trim of white at the bottom. If Mist didn't know any better, the paladin could of been wearing her armor in dress form.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, Oscar popped up. The young paladin mercenary was covered in green. His long overcoat was green, his pants were dark green but his boots were brown. Bowing to a hiccuping Mist, he gave her a sweet smile.

"Mist. You look well, and I see you have been eating nicely. Is that muscle I see on your arms?"

Chuckling, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

"Oh Oscar!" she gushed as he returned her hug. "Where are Rolf and Boyd? I was looking forward to seeing them!"

Letting go, Oscar laced his hands behind his back. "Rolf is traveling with Shinon, and Boyd is around here somewhere. I think he was the at the buffet table last I saw him. I'm sure he wouldn't recognize you, though."

Smiling, Titania turned to the silent sage of the group. "Soren! You haven't changed much."

"Was I suppose to?" he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his large sleeves.

"I guess not. Whose your friend? Eki was it? What about Ike? Where is he?" she asked the black haired man at Soren's elbow.

Ike turned to Titania with his head bowed, but was smiling. It was good to see the others again, and debated if this disguise was really necessary. He felt complete now that he was with his old family. Guilt plagued at his chest as he remembered the reason they were separated so long. He had taken his sister and best friend, and left. Inside, he was afraid they might be mad at him. For being selfish and unreasonable. Not to mention drunk...

"Eki? Are you alright?" asked Titania, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders. Ike bit his lip to keep from laughing. Surely she of all people could of recognized him by now. Pressing his chin into his chest, he nodded his head as his shoulders began to shake. It was becoming very hard to keep his laughs in.

"He's fine." murmured Soren as he stepped past them. Bowing to Sanaki, he pulled out a limp cloth from one of his sleeves and offered it to her.

"What is this?" she asked, accepting the cloth. Opening it to see the circular design inside, she narrowed her eyes.

"Its a noble's seal. One I hope you recognize. We found a young beaten laguz slave outside the city on our way here, who had that seal branded into the tops of her hands. Do you recognize it, Apostle?"

She clenched the cloth in her first. "How dare he!" she growled in simmering anger.

Soren took that as a yes. Stepping back from her, he glanced behind her to lock eyes with Sephiran, whom was standing dutifully behind the Apostle the whole time. Leaning down to her ear, he murmured something. Sanaki frowned for a moment, then nodded slightly. Bowing to her, he moved past her, then past Soren. The young looking sage followed after him, and both magic users were lost to the crowd.

"Wonder what that was about." said Titania aloud. Mist shrugged and tugged the red haired women towards one of the large tables littered with food. They reached the table and Mist began filling a plate with food. She was just about done when a large muscled arm reached over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, cutey. Hungry man here." murmured a deep voice by her ear. Yelping, she turned around and lashed her hand out. How dare some snobby, egotistical, wrinkled old man call her a-

"Hey, watch it!" yelled the person whose hand swallowed up her small one. Blinking, she looked up to find the tall man's face only to gape. There in front of her-was Boyd. His spiky green hair was a darker shade now. A couple large scars were visible on his muscular arms. Dressed in a tight fitting grey tunic, black pants and black fur wrapped around his waist like a belt, Boyd raised one green eyebrow at her.

"You got somethin' to say, hun?" That made her nerve ends simmer. Tugging her hand away, she opened her mouth to give him a sound thrashing when Titania laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Patting his strong bicep, she faced Mist.

"Oscar was right. He didn't recognize you in the least, Mist."

Boyd seemed to stiffen at the young woman in front of him. This beautiful young thing...was Mist?! The little scrawny girl who was a master with staves and Goddess, she was breathtaking! Her eyes were more mature, her hair luscious, her lips... Oh Goddess if Ike knew he was admiring his sister this way, he'd be minced into pieces! Looking around quickly, he noted the signature blue hair no where in sight. Stepping back as if he was burned, he jumped away from the two women. One look amused; the other miffed.

"Uh sorry...I uh...I'll just...um...be...over here!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran off into some crowded portion of the room. All along the way he was scolded about the social etiquette of running.

Cheeks burning, she hid her face into her hands. Gently holding the young girl's shoulders, Titania laughed heartily.

"Oh Mist..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ike was looking about the crowd for Soren. Surely they would of taken care of the slaver by now. He wanted nothing more then to smack the bastard around himself but his sage comrade was rather scary when interrogating someone. As he gazed down at the glass full of wine in his hand, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't drink, Commander?" said Oscar as he joined the young man whom was leaning against the drapes of the room, shadowed from view. Ike smirked, turning to the older mercenary.

"I'm not a commander anymore. How long have you known, Oscar?"

Shrugging, the paladin crossed his arms. "Your eyes were a big giveaway, not to mention you gave a pseudonym which was your real name spelled backwards. What made you decide to dye your hair?"

"Didn't want to be recognized and Soren provided the dye. How has the mercenary group been faring recently?"

The green paladin began going into intricate details of over the past years, Ike noticed his sister at the far end of the room. She was filling a plate full of food when he noticed the last person he wanted around her. Boyd. Sure, Boyd was one of his good comrades, but even after all this time, he was still a rather lazy jerk.

Now he wondered if he was flirting with his little sister, the two were so close. His baby sister! Clenching his glass on the brink of breaking it, he narrowed his eyes into slits at Boyd's back. Suddenly he watched her lash out at his face, but she wasn't fast enough. The warrior caught her slim hand with ease and looked down at her confused. Titania said something that made both younger adults gape at each other, then Boyd seemed to get freaked out and run off. Smirking with amusement at Boyd's clumsy departure, Ike loosened his grip on his drink._ 'It seems he is different than before.'_

Turning to Oscar, he gave a smile then sipped his wine once more. "I know I'm asking a lot Oscar, but have you heard from any of the others?"

"Well, more from Rolf than most. Why? Do you...regret your decision?"

Glaring down at his drink once again, Ike frowned. "I guess I was being selfish, but because of recently, yes. I miss commanding the company, training and being surrounded by family. Still, being alone makes you think about things. I think I needed that."

"But for so long, Ike? Five years?"

Before he could answer, trumpets sounded. Everyone turned towards the entrance where two figures appeared, arm in arm. The taller of the two was a dark haired man with red eyes and royal clothes of black, gold and blue. He had a soft smile on his lips as he surveyed the audience before him. He would of looked human had his ears not been pointed. Ike recognized him immediately. It was the Dragon Prince, Prince Kurthnaga of the Goldoa And on his arm was the very person he thought he would never see for another...who knows how long. Queen Elincia.

Her soft gaze was radiant as she stood by Kurthnaga's side. Dressed in a royal dress of white and gold, Elincia had her lusty green hair gathered in a bun at the back of her head, curly tendrils gracing her milky neck. She was more mature looking then he last saw her, all those years ago when she still new to ruling a kingdom. Naturally he was by her side, supporting her decisions and looking out for her welfare. Now beautiful, her golden gaze was soft and compassionate as she accepted the silent but respected stares she was given. There was a touch of rogue pride he saw in the jut of her chin, a unnoticeable trait he himself had taught her. A small habit she learned from traveling from rogue but honorable warriors of a low, mercenary company.

As the servant from before announced their arrival in a strong voice, the royal duo proceeded to walk into the room. Their entourage of trusted officials and advisers followed a good short distance behind. Vaguely, the young man could pick out few familiar faces in the trailing group behind them when his gaze was constantly dragged back to his Queen. He could see Taurenuo and Nasir, but that was it. The accomplished general and White Dragon made an odd sight, walking in sync by each other. Still, it made a good example of the healing relationship between beorc and laguz.

"Queen Elincia of Crimea, Prince Kurthnaga of Goldoa and entourage. You are humbly received."

"Thank you Apostle Sanaki, we are glad to be here." replied the lilting voice of Elincia as she curtsied and her handsome, laguz escort bowed.

Ike actually straightened from his slouching position on the wall if it meant getting a better view of her. Although it had been years, he would never forget her voice. She seemed happy. There was a light in her eyes that he was glad to notice. At least the years have been good to her. Oscar again prodded his side and he reluctantly faced his old friend.

"Ike, you should really talk to her."the green haired man murmured in a hushed tone. Ike nodded then handed his glass to him.

"I know. Hold on a moment." Oscar frowned at this as Ike walked towards the buffet tables. It wasn't hard to find his sister. The young Valkyrie was with the red haired paladin. She missed Titania the most and was probably catching up on old times. As he touched her elbow gently, she turned to him.

"Mist-"

"Don't go chicken on me, brother. You will meet with her first before I will." Narrowing his eyes down at her, he glared.

"Since when did you get so mouthy? I was just going to ask you about Boyd. I saw earlier and was going to ask if you were alright."

She paused for a moment then smiled. "I think we both scared each other. He is still a rogue though."

"Ike, we have a situation."

Soren had appeared at his side, but what got his attention was the urgency in his friend's voice. At once, his warrior senses came alert. What had happened to make the sage so worried? Ignoring Titania's perplexed expression, he tilted his head to show he was listening.

"We have to head back to the little one. Now." It was all he needed to hear. Nodding, he swept past his sister and Titania, giving the older woman a small sheepish smile. Immediately, she reacted. Reaching for him, she opened her mouth.

"Ike, get your sorry arse back here! You don't just come here, thinking to fool us then leave!"she yelled, throwing her social etiquette out the window. As if by reflex, he moved his arm out of the way so her hands grabbed air. It only added to her frustration as Mist tried to calm her down.

As both sage and swordsman swiftly dodged through the crowd towards the closest exit, he started to hear the buzz of the people around him at his name. Even now, his name was still known. He did after all make it possible to save Tellius from Ashnards deadly ambitions. Lord Ike, General Ike, Commander Ike, Princess Elincia's Loyal Mercenary; The Champion of Beorc and Laguz. All in a span of a year he had been given so many titles. Still he felt that Elincia was better suited for such fame. He didn't fight for recognition. Just to right the wrongs of so many twisted people by the great teachings of his father, Sir Gawain Greil.

Faintly he could feel eyes on him, but as he ran, he only paid attention to Elincia. In slow motion, she turned around towards his direction, as if she felt him. Her golden eyes searched the crowds until she spotted him. She seemed surprised, an unidentifiable glint in her eyes as she watched him run. Elincia. How he wanted to change his direction and talk with her, but a young laguz' life was on the line. If they didn't hurry soon, Syris' master would probably reach her. Acknowledging her with a nod, he twirled around on one foot and reached out his hand.

Already the whistle was headings towards him from above. Good of his sister to remember. This would alert the young Syris to seek them out, and also let her know something concerning their plan with her master had gone wrong. It was something they made sure to let her know before they left her out on her own. Catching the whistle before it smacked him in the temple, he spun back around without stopping from his run and placed it into his side pocket.

"Ike! Sephiran and I were close to cornering him but he eluded us. His name is Jonas Suvall. We doubled back and I caught the scent of a Laguzslayer. We must hurry."

"I know." As they neared the exit from the room, one new arrival were just entering. A young woman with deep blue purple hair dressed in a satin black mage's robe had paused right in the middle of the doorway. Not bothering with formal manners, Ike jumped up, flipped once in the air then landed behind her. Soren just pushed past, ignoring her cry of outrage.

Both bolted for the doors that led outside. Ike matched his pace as they shoved one door opened and he ripped the whistle from his pocket. Sucking in a large breath, he blew the whistle long and hard. It echoed in his ears but he didn't care. Her sensitive ears would pick it up. Bounding for his horse, blew the small tool again. Swinging up into the saddle, he held out one hand as he gripped the reins with the other. The sage was behind him instantly.

Guilty for tugging the dark horse about so abruptly, Ike smacked at her right flank and she surged forward with powerful force. Soren clung to friend's sides, nose in the air in case he picked up any scent. They would get there in time. Jonas would not harm the abused laguz, unless she decided to try and kill him first. It all depends on how long it would to track the bastard down.

_'We will never leave her alone again. It was a mistake on our part. Our ease of Gallian cubs on their own, thinking their parents are not far away has put Syris in danger,'_ Soren thought as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ike's moving back, _'But never will this mistake be made again. I will make sure of it by guaranteeing she is safe and always will be.'_

* * *

Mist sighed as she watched her men leave. People were rather shocked, and bothered by the young man's sudden departure. Hoping that no one would get the wrong impression, she pushed her way through to where Elincia and Sanaki were. The two were facing each other when she finally was able to peel herself from the pressing crowd.

"Elincia!" she greeted, smiling as the elegant queen faced her. At first she was shocked, then she opened her arms for a hug. Mist gave her a strong squeeze then looked over her shoulder to the Apostle.

"Don't worry about my brother, Your Grace. He went to go protect Syris, our laguz friend. Please excuse their abrupt exit."

"Well, I never!" exclaimed the Apostle as she sniffed indignantly. Elincia gently pulled away from the young woman to give a confused look.

"Mist, what is going on?"

Pulling at a bouncy curl, she gave an uneasy laugh. "Well you see, it's kind of long story..."

* * *

Tsuzuku!


	4. Chapter 4

FE: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 4

* * *

Mist swayed from one foot to the other as Stefan led her through the waltz. Why oh why did she agree to this? She was used to freelance dancing, not formal foot war! Not long after her brother had left, the Apostle advised everyone to relax and dance; no doubt a diversion for Ike's sudden leave. It worked though. Everyone filed in an orderly fashion along the length of the room in pairs, while a handful of musicians appearing out of nowhere to fill the room with music.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted." said Stefan as he gently pulled her close, one hand bent behind his back. His lime green hair caressed his shoulders with each lithe step he took.

The handsome sword master had opened a small school in the back-country of southern Begnion to teach swordsmanship. Stefan was a natural teacher when it came to mentoring others in the way of the blade. She gave a weak smile while glancing over at the entrance. Nothing. Her pressing anxiety had not abated since Soren mentioned the Laguzslayer. Those accursed swords were suppose to have all been destroyed. The poor little one was probably scared to death. She felt guilty for leaving the little laguz alone but tried to appear happy in front of her old friends after so long.

Suddenly missing a step and tangling one heeled foot in her dress, the young woman went face first into her partner's broad chest. (A/N: Lucky...) Blushing lightly, she looked up into Stefan's grinning face. "Sorry! Dancing can take quite a bit of strength."

"That is true but let us get out of the way of the other dancers. Wouldn't want to get trampled, now would we?" he said, leading her carefully off of the dancing floor.

Finally able to breathe on her own, Mist looked around. People were dancing, talking in small groups with glasses in their hands and simply enjoying the content atmosphere. When she had arrived, she thought she would be happy. Now it was as if she couldn't stand the peace or the silence. Was this really what she wanted or was it because her father wasn't her anymore that she didn't feel complete? Every time she looked at the Greil company, she could almost feel him there all over again. But her mother and father were dead, never to come back. The battlefield taught her taught her that. A part of her wanted them to be back in Crimea, doing odd jobs and joking as they made some money from helping others. But thanks to Daein and the war its king started, she was changed.

Back before Daein soldiers had even stepped foot in Crimea, she was a young little girl with a happy smile. Watching her mercenary family fight bandits, pirates and rogue troublemakers was part of her young teen life. She was unprepared for the world her parents had lived in. That such cruelty and evil could actually exist opened her eyes to what the raw world really was. Now her heart, as well as her brother's, belonged to the wilderness of Gallia and the freedom of being a mercenary. Instead of waiting where it was safe to heal the worst of wounds, she could now fight where the wounds could be made. She was stronger than she ever thought possible, and she would die before returning to the weak person she once was.

* * *

Soren sniffed the air again. They were close. After racing through the stone city of Mainal, they headed toward the place outside the city walls where they had left the young laguz. Leaning sideways on the saddle with only his legs and vice like grip on Ike's belt to keep him up, the sage peeked around the large bulk of animal he was riding. Syris' scent was coming from up ahead. So far no blood lust or death was on the wind which meant nothing bad had happened to her...yet.

"She is close." the sage murmured to Ike's ear once he pulled himself erect in the saddle. The young man merely nodded and urged the mount faster. He could not have Syris' death on his conscience. Too many laguz have died before him and he would defy such a fate if it meant there was a future for her. Syris deserved that much.

Suddenly, a blur of orange dropped from the foliage in front of the horse. Startled out of its mind, the large mount reared up with a hysteric shriek. Ike clutched onto the reins so he would not slide backwards. Soren however went along with gravity and flipped backward off the animal hindquarters. Moving quickly to the horse's neck, the sage reached for the bridal. Pulling the horse's head down with a firm tug, he smoothed the mount's strong neck with soothing strokes around the ears and eyes.

"It's all right girl. You're alright." he murmured as she counted uneasily in place. Turning around, he gazed down at the shaking laguz whom they were looking for. Twigs and leaves were stuck in her short hair; dried mud and grass were caked on her bare legs. Walking towards her slowly, he knelt down to look at her face.

"Syris," he said. "Did you see your master?"

She nodded shakily then launched herself into his chest. At first, he was startled. A person such as him didn't receive hugs very often from those he wasn't close with. Relaxing, he gathered her into his arms and stood up just as his friend joined them. Ike placed a hand gently on her head that was pressed into his friend's collarbone.

"Don't worry little one. You're safe now."

Soren opened his mouth to agree only to stiffen in place. Hugging the laguz to him, the sage moved to Ike's side. The swordsman's head snapped to the side where rustling was heard. Moments later, a man emerged from the trees near where Syris had appeared. Dressed in rich cloth of blue and yellow with a crest imprinted on his sleeves, the man's eyes were green and his hair brown. In his left hand was the deadly Laguzslayer sword; while in the other hand was a fire tome. Face grim, Ike unsheathed his sword and pointed the fine tip at the newcomer.

"You must be Suvall."

"Don't interfere boy! That damned sub-human belongs to me and I will deal with her how I wish."

The sage shook his head. Insulting laguz was one of Ike's major pet peeves. Setting Syris down, he bent down to her again. Reaching into his left sleeve, he pulled out a Talisman necklace. Wearing a talisman would lower the offense from magic attacks and protect the wearer. In this case, fire. Gallian laguz could not stand anima fire. Flames summoned especially from tomes gave laguz severe second and/or third degree burns. Since he didn't have a Full Guard charm, a resistance necklace would be the best protection for now.

"Don't take it off and stay behind us." he ordered then stood up to stand. His friend was angered alright. His jaw was twitching and his blue eyes were ablaze with silent rage. If he didn't act soon, the ex-general would probably be running at the noble with every intention of killing him. Soren could not allow that. Suvall was bound to the country of Begnion and would be punished by her laws. They were not back to being mercenaries just yet.

"Ike, calm down. I'll take care of him." Soren said calmly, patting his friend as he walked past him towards Jonas. Ike blinked at his friend's back.

"Soren?"

"Just leave it to me." the sage demanded as he rolled his long sleeves up to the crook in his forearms. The best thing about his summons was that he was expierenced enough to where he didn't need a tome book with him at all times.

Suvall sneered and ripped the book open to reveal the spells within. Blazing power surrounded the man as his arm lashed out towards Syris. A stream of hot flames shot towards the laguz; Ike whirled around to present his back to the fire, protecting her.

"Die!"Screamed Suvall, his anger adding more fuel to his spell.

Soren shook his head as he raised a hand. "It is rude of you to ignore me, a sage right in front of you. You won't reach her."

Feeling the sizzling presence of thunder in the air, Soren narrowed his eyes. Fire was weak against thunder and protects the wielder from fire damage. Twisting his fingers in a grappling motion, he calculated his aim and released. A bolt of bright yellow energy dived towards the earth and struck the flame of fire moments before it reached Ike's back. Immediately, the flames were extinguished.

Moving firmly in front of Suvall, Soren readied himself to intercept more attacks. That was only one attack but it spoke volumes concerning the opponent. Suvall was a bishop who studied Trinity anima instead of light arcane tomes. If lucky, the noble knew only how to throw around a few fireballs and wind gales that would tire him later.

"Give it up Suvall. You have lost." Said Soren as he raised his hand again. Jonas threw the book down onto the ground and gripped the Laguzslayer. Running forward, he raised the sword above his head to head for the young laguz who was trembling in Ike's arms. In a couple more moments, he would deliver a critical attack.

"Wrong! I'll kill all of you! So wills the Heavens of those who aid sub-humans!"

"Soren!" Yelled Ike from behind his friend as he snatched Syris up from the ground to get them a better distance away from the battle. The sage just shook his head as he rolled his shoulders.

"Don't worry about him," Replied Soren. "Just get on the horse."

Before his friend could reply, Jonas attacked Soren whom was in his way first. He swung haphazardly at Soren's neck. The sage immediately ducked then hit the inside of Jonas' elbow with a jab of his hand. As Jonas' arm folded inward, Soren gripped his wrist that was holding the sword and twisted. The Laguzslayer fell to from Suvall's hand which he caught before it hit the ground.

"Pathetic." Growled the black haired hybrid as pushed the noble to the ground. Syris' master struggled to get to his feet, but Soren was already pressing the edge of the sword against his jugular. If the noble moved too fast, his throat would be cut open.

"You...bastard..."growled Suvall as he glared at Soren. Ike trotted over to them on the horse with Syris in his lap.

"Soren," said Ike as he offered a hand towards his friend. "You shouldn't hold that sword for too long."

"I know, Ike. Just give me a moment."

Twirling all the way around to his left in place, Soren angled the blade to the noble's head. Ike was ready to cover Syris' eyes when he noticed the way the blade struck the back of Jonas' head; the flat side of the blade. At the force of the impact, Suvall fell face first into the ground with a painful groan.

Soren untied the thick sash about his waist and wrapped it around the blade of the sword. Handing it over to Ike, he massaged his hands. Syris glanced warily at the sword Ike was tying to the flank of the mare but stayed seated. Looking over at the sage, she looked down at the necklace she had been given and moved to take it off. Soren noticed this and shook his head.

"Arakuza." He told her, a small smile on his lips. (Keep it.)

Her eyes widened at the words of the Ancient language, her language, for a moment then nodded.

"Alright. Let's head back to Begnion." Said Ike as he prodded the horse gently closer to Jonas' fallen form so that Soren could hoist him up. Time for the slave master to be arrested. Glancing down at the laguz cub in his lap, he knew his sister would be very relieved.

* * *

"Escort him out of my sight." Sanaki ordered to the two guards holding Suvall up. Mist glared at the man who had tried to hurt Syris. Ike and Soren had arrived moments ago and had no sooner presented the man to the Apostle, that she stripping his status and money away. Those who still abused Laguz would not be punished lightly. Other Laguz in their human forms glared their hatred at the beorc trying to subjugate one of their cousins.

Turning to gaze down at little Syris who had lunged into her arms once stepping into the grand room, she felt great relief fill her chest anew. When she noticed her necklace, she smiled as a tears fell from her eyes. It was unlike Soren to give gifts but he probably wanted the Laguz to be protected. She looked at her brother who was standing with his arms crossed, a blank expression on his face.

"Brother, how long will she be able to stay with us?"

"She can stay with you while I return to Gallia. I have yet to talk with Titania, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you returned to the Greil Mercenaries for a while. It would make you happy, and that is all I want."

"Brother..."

"I was selfish keeping you with me all this time, Mist." Lowering his head, he stared solemnly at the floor. "I ask your forgiveness."

She couldn't speak. Words were lost to her. Sure, her brother was hot headed, rude and terribly blunt, but when it came to others he cared about, he would do anything to make them happy. Chuckling softly, she reached up with one finger to wipe away a tear.

"Oh Ike... thank you."

He just nodded to her as Soren was walking over to them. Nudging Ike's arm, he gestured towards the Apostle. "She wants to speak with us."

"Alright."

Ike walked slowly over to the where Apostle Sanaki, Sephiran, Nasir, Queen Elincia and her retainers were gathered respectively. Briefly his gaze rested on the emerald hair of Crimea's ruler and he clenched his fists as he felt her gaze. Would he ever get over the awkwardness of her presence?

Sitting erect on her throne, Sanaki watched them walk closer with a cool face. At her right was Sephiran dressed in elegant bishop robes, her left was Nasir whom he noticed now had shorted hair. The wavy curls that embraced his face emphasized his youthful but attractive appearance. Bending down to one knee, both hybrid and beorc bowed their heads in complete submission of the living icon before them.

"You come here unannounced in my presence, play tricks on your old comrades and leave with such rash abruptness it is considered an insult!" Sanaki spoke sharply, her amber eyes flashing with irritation. However as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Ike soon found himself hearing the gentle chuckle from one of the most powerful rulers who with one word could end his life.

"You have not changed at all, Ike. I see you have altered your appearance somewhat to that of a Gallian farmer, or trader perhaps?"

He didn't dare lift his head out of curiosity to see if her eyes were as happy as her voice sounded. "No, Apostle. I am a simple civilian of Gallia, by pardon of King Caineghis. He sends his regards and wishes you the best of strength."

"Hmm." Another soft chuckle. "A civilian you say, yet you speak like a loyal messenger. Are you really Ike, former leader of the Greil Mercenaries? I thought you were never one to really put up with such formal noble manners?"

"I will use them as they suit her Holiness." Ike replied."The war so long ago has changed many including myself. It would indeed be an insult you if I didn't not address you and Queen Crimea properly."

Sanaki turned her head a degree towards the man at Ike's right. "And you, Master Soren?"

The sage paused lightly, wondering why she was addressing him. "I am but a simple sage, Apostle. Should I have changed, it would have been for the benefit of my comrades' survival."

His acute hearing heard a strangled snort. from somewhere in the small audience behind him. _'Damn Boyd.'_ he cursed as he looked out of the corner of his eye for any trace of the Warrior's green hair. If only he knew where the man was, then he could maybe send a small bolt of thunder to 'accidentally' shock the axe user.

"I see," said Sanaki as she nodded to the men at her feet, "Rise, you two. You're making me feel old with such formalities. Queen Elincia has used this reunion as an opportunity to share some of her concerns of state that she feels you should know."

Both men turned their attention from one powerful woman to another. Elincia met Ike's gaze with a steady one of her own, and offered Soren a gentle smile that he acknowledged.

"Master Soren, my Lord Ike. No, I am mistaken. Sir Ike." she murmured, returned their deep bows with a graceful bob of her head.

"Your Majesty." Ike responded, but deep down as he gazed into the young Queen's mature eyes, he wanted so much to say Elincia. All the moments of their last time together so long ago in Crimea Castle flooded back to him. All over again he felt guilt, but knew that he could not turn back time to take any of it back. He had hurt her, and she would probably never forgive him.

Falling slowly to one knee in front of the woman he had fought for so long ago, Ike bowed his head with his blue eyes closed. Soren fell into his place at his right, and murmured a greeting to the Queen. For a moment, nothing happened; no one said anything. Then he heard the gentle swish of skirts as Elincia stepped off the dais. _'She is walking closer to us!'_ he thought, clenching his fists to keep from standing up and staring her straight in the face, blurting out all his guilt and requests for forgiveness.

It was almost eternity before he saw the small, dainty feet of his old friend and employee from under his midnight bangs. Her royal dress swished about her legs as her faint perfume met his nose. It was the scent of the sun-kissed wind and A'sheraiea Bloom, or Ashera Blossoms; bright, golden roses that were thought to have been the first flowers made by the Goddess.

Ike didn't move a muscle as she stood before them, then slowly murmured his name. "Ike..."

* * *

Tsuzuku!!!!

So sorry that it took so long to get this to all you faithful or interested readers! I hope you have not given up on me! ;.; I had a minor case of writer's block and stressful moments at home which I needed some much needed release from. Do forgive for the lateness of this chapter and hope that some reader's curiosities have been ignited. Hopefully, it was not poorly done... right? Hope you liked!

-Kitani


	5. Chapter 5

FE: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 5

!DISCLAIMER of Fire Emblem! You should know what this means. You read it before almost every fanfiction. Please enjoy the new chapter!

Oh, and also note that I will include some characters and references from Radiant Dawn. However I won't stay to the sequel's plot line, I will use some characters for my own story. This is a fanfiction after all, if not generally written. Please respect that and sorry if I butcher any character that you just happen to favor!

Kitani

* * *

Tyna gathered her long dress robes up above her feet in order to swiftly descend the stairs. Her deep violet hair swished back and forth against her mid back as she hurriedly rushed to the Apostle's meeting room. In her mind she cursed the rude man who pushed her aside in his rush to leave after some black haired swordsman. After her fall, her hips began to color and ache from the rough friction with her outfit. Since she bruised easily, she had to ask Queen Elincia pardon so she could apply healing ointment.

Clutching at her long sleeves that fell over her slim hands, Tyna stepped sharply around another corner only to nearly bump into two young men. Catching the sharp edge of the hall's corner, she was able to stop herself from crashing into them.

"Oi Tyna! Shouldn't you been in the meeting room already with the Queen?" asked the taller, blond haired man with laughing blue eyes. Dressed in earthy brown robes with black trim, Arzel was his name, and his companion with red hair and green eyes was Warren who always wore satin black robes. Both studied with her as apprentice mages in Crimea Castle and became good friends who looked out for her. However, when she became the Queen's personal assistant, their friendship had begun to become distant.

"I was delayed but am on my way now. Where are you two off to?" she asked.

"To see if we could discuss some topics with some other bishops and sages of the Apostle. We were hoping to start a debate on the properties of dark magic versus white." replied Arzel.

"I see. Well don't get into anything physical and try not to show off too much. These are very educated scholars."

Arzel chuckled as Warren smiled while crossing his arms without tangling his long, black sleeves. "So are we, Tyna." they both said at the same time.

Shaking her head at the two mages, Tyna stepped around them to continue on her way. However, Warren reached out to lightly touch her elbow. Despite the gentleness of the action, her muscles stiffened. Both men turned towards her with knowing faces.

"Ty," murmured Warren seriously as he lowered his hand to his side. Tyna met his gaze with a tired smile. Despite his silent demeanor and anti-social attitude, Warren was very passionate should he let his emotions come to the surface.

"There are powerful Laguz in the room with Queen Elincia, just to warn you. If you want we could escort you in." he offered as Arzel nodded in agreement beside him.

Shaking her head, the female mage pressed two fingers to her lips then motioned them towards her two friends. Warren and Arzel visibly relaxed for they knew it was her way of saying that she was all right, and also a sign of affection.

"I'll be fine."

Still, as she departed, her two friends stared after with sad expressions that could only be read in their contrasting eyes.

* * *

"I hate you, Soren."

The hybrid magic-user rolled his red eyes up to the ceiling of the meeting room. "You've said that five times already, Ike. Can't you just accept the fact that the Queen was entitled to a little bit of payback? You did insult her if anything else last time."

Ike gulped down more water since there was no liquor more being served at the gathering. Slamming his glass down upon the serving table, he glared at his best friend with burning, blue orbs. "Last time? All I did was express how I felt about being transferred to the palace! And here while I was kneeling there, I was hoping..."

Soren tilted his head to the side, urging his friend to continue but instead, the black haired man pushed his drink away. "You were hoping she would forgive you and welcome you back with open arms?"

"Not quite. I was just hoping she would forgive me. But it wasn't clear with all those people there and Elincia being so curious about my hair. She had all that time to just say 'I forgive you' when instead she pokes and prods my head because my hair is dyed!"

"She'll forgive you in time," assured Soren as he sipped some juice while watching the dancing and socializing go on around them. Both sage and swordsman were standing by a serving table apart from most of the people in the room, "For now, we'll just obey her orders to explore the lands to the far east of Begnion."

Swirling the water around in his glass, Ike's face grew serious. "What do you know of the Eastern Lands, Soren?"

"The Eastern Lands are rather unexplored, similar to the continents across the Seas. The part of Tellius that we reside on is rather isolated. We trade and interact with each other we have had no choice. The mountains cut us off from the East, and the oceans cut us off from the west and south. I think Apostle Sanaki and Queen Elincia are just doing this out of curiosity but I have yet to grasp their complete motives."

"So we're pretty much a scouting party on an expedition to some unknown lands that not even the Great Archives have records of." murmured the swordsman as he rubbed his forehead. After all these years of ignoring what he was best at, Ike found himself looking forward to the journey. Like Mist had said, he had missed Elincia and her presence that made him feel like the burdens of the world were not all on his shoulders. But also he felt guilty for hurting both her and himself and turning away from where he would make himself useful. He was no noble but a country bumpkin who just happened to have the skills of a powerful General.

Still, there were some things when he left Crimea that he had not even mentioned to Soren.

* * *

Mist pressed her hands against her flushing cheeks as Queen Elincia and Titania continued to admire her. Twice her brother had left her this evening for her to follow in the nobles' world on her own. Although she was growing into a lady and no longer a shy little girl, Mist still was not used to being given so much attention because of her more mature looks.

"Please Titania! I think that's enough compliments for today!" complained Ike's younger sister as she patted at her burning cheeks.

The Paladin shook her head and continued to smooth the young girl's light brown hair. "Nonsense! Even if I stop complimenting how beautiful you have become, there are always the gentlemen here who will squeeze in a few words."

"That's right," agreed Elincia. "Whether you like it or not Mist, you've grown up into a gorgeous lady who has received quite a few looks since you've been here."

Young Mist's response was a small groan and more patting. "I never got this much attention in Gallia! Sure there were a few who teased and flirted, but Ike always seemed to scare them away. I thought when I finally got the attention, I wouldn't be bothered. But now, it's overwhelming!"

"You just need to know when to put your foot down," said a voice to Mist's right. Turning sharply, the young girl gasped in surprise as she bumped into a purple haired woman.

"Oh! Please excuse me!"

"It's all right," said the woman as she bowed low to Elincia and nodded to Titania, "Sorry I'm late my lady.

"Ah!" said the Queen as she placed a comforting hand onto Mist's shoulder, "Mist, I would like you to meet my personal assistant Tyna. She will be accompanying you on your travels to the East."

"Really? So you're Tyna, right? I'm Mist, Daughter of the mercenary Greil and younger sister of the Ex-Commander Ike. Nice to meet you!"

The purple haired mage plucked a glass of water from one of the many servants in the crowd. Smiling at the wobbly curtsy of the girl, Tyna smiled gently. "A pleasure, Lady Mist."

The brown haired girl waved it off with a shrug. "I'm no lady so I you don't need to call me one. Mist is fine."

Elincia placed her other hand onto Tyna's shoulder with a tinkling laugh. "Tyna will be of great use to you and your brother, Mist. She grew up near the mountain range that borders the Eastern Lands in Daein."

Mist's light blue eyes widened at this. "Eh?!"

Tyna crossed her hands in front of her robes. "I'm sure the Queen can adapt without me here for a while. There are many that can be her mage, lady-in-waiting and nurse while I'm away. To be honest, I have wished to take a trip to my home in Daein these past few days."

Eagerly grabbing at the mage's hands, Mist began to jump up and down. "Yay! Another lady friend in the sea of manly companions! Maybe you can teach me an arcane spell with fire to cancel thunder?"

Queen Elincia pressed a pale hand to her collarbone as Tyna blinked in confusion.

"Heavens Mist! What would you need such a spell for?" asked Titania good-naturally as she placed a hand on her well-rounded hip.

"Well when Ike or me tease Soren too much, he manifests tangible Thunder to tie our hands or feet so we can listen to him lecture. If Tyna can teach me the spell to cancel it, I can turn the tables on him! Soren won't know what hit him!"

All three nobles burst out laughing at the young girl's determined but excited facial expression. Tyna patted the girl's hand that still clasped hers with a smile. "You're cute, Lady Mist."

The ladies chucked as Mist retorted with a huff. "I'm not a Lady!"

"What about hittin' Soren and that Mist is really a guy? If that's true I want in!" burst out a grinning Boyd who appeared to Titania's left. His comments got him a non-to-gentle cuff to the head and elbow in the ribs.

"Shouldn't you be over by the table with food gorging yourself? You're always complaining that my cooking is note edible." growled the red haired Paladin as she narrowed her fiery eyes at her friend's younger brother.

"It really isn't edible and I want to beat up Soren! He shoots his mouth of like no one can hear him or do anythin' to him!" argued the ax user as he punched the palm of his hand hard.

Mist rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and edged closer to the mage of the circle. "Like you could even get close enough to touch him. He'd summon wind to sweep you off your feet then fry you with a fireball."

The Berserker's mighty body coiled tightly at the sharp insult and he began to breathe quickly through his convulsing nostrils. At the sight, Mist began to chuckle behind a few fingers pressed to her lips. Grumbling under his breath, the Berserker turned sharply on his boot's heel and nearly crashed into a servant who was carrying a large tray of smoked meat. Grabbing the tray before it hit the ground, Boyd straightened the servant and shoved the tankard back into his trembling hands.

Continuing to chuckle as her old mercenary companion stomped off towards the food table, Mist sighed. "It makes me nostalgic to see him get all worked up like that. He'll never cease to be such a hothead."

Titania shook her head as she also stared after Boyd. "Even he has grown somewhat Mist. Just do not bait him too much for he can be quite passionate in his anger."

"I'll remember, Titania." agreed the brown haired girl as she glanced for another moment Boyd's departure before turned back to the circle of ladies.

"Another thing for you to remember, Mist. Horses and supplies will be provided for you courtesy of the Apostle herself. Several escorts from both Crimea and Begnion have also offered to join you and your brother, if you will have them. Preparations for your departure have been scheduled to be ready by tomorrow morning. I hope that is satisfactory."

"Really Tyna? I forgot how easily things went when nobles were helpings us!"

The red haired Paladin offered her clear glass with a smirk. "And let us all pray that we all come back safe!"

"Right!" said the ladies in unison as they clinked their glasses together with laughs and smiles.

* * *

Tsuzuku!

Wow! Another chapter? Finally updates after...one...two...of my quite a few months. Well blame Bleach, the musical and Naruto for distracting me. They have gotten very interesting lately if you are one who reads the latest from Japan. Anyway, wish me luck with the next chapter and that it comes sooner than this one did!

KITANI


	6. Chapter 6

FE: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 6

Maxmagnus20019:Thanks so much for all your comments throughout the updates! Your probably this story's biggest fan right now!

Chronostorm: I am going to use some FE 10 characters don't you worry. The ones I have in mind are really to thicken the drama and character development, so I hope you're lookin' foward to it!

!FE Disclaimer!

* * *

The morning after the festivities, preparations for Ike and company's departure was underway. Ike requested at the meeting with the Apostle that he be called Ekelion Vardet(1) by all escorts and companions. He explained that it was best to not advertise his old title since it would cause unwanted attention and possible panic among the civilians. Apostle Sanaki agreed reluctantly, commenting that if Tellius wasn't recovering from the war that the journey would go much quicker.

"Now, about those who will be going with you," Sanaki murmured as she waved forward the warriors who were standing off to one side from both Ike and her. "These three have requested to accompany you."

The young swordsman turned to see Titania, Oscar and Boyd march forward a few steps. He smiled at all three who did the same. It was good to travel again with people whom he could trust and be comfortable around. Was this what Mist missed from their old mercenary life? Had he?

"Thanks for coming with me." he said. Both Oscar and Titania beamed; Boyd laughed aloud.

"We should be thanking you Ike! All this lazing about the castle during peacetime is rather boring, you know what I mean? Finally getting out into the country like the old days is better then rotting here!" exclaimed Boyd who pumped a fisted hand into the air above his head. He faltered however from the withering glare that Titania was giving him.

Laughing, Ike turned back towards the Apostle who was receiving a silver goblet from Sephiran.

"Several escorts from both Begnion and Daein have been assigned to guide you. Sufficient funds and rations will be supplied to Master Soren and horses borrowed from Crimea are also being lent. That was your requested transportation was it not?"

"Ah, it was," said Ike as he bowed low to the Apostle. Hearing Crimea's name reminded him that the queen who had left not long ago. She wished them well and hoped they would get together again. "Thank you for all this. I just have one curious inquiry."

The Apostle was sipping out of her goblet. She waved her free hand for him to continue.

"Is there another reason you are sending us on this quest besides enlarging your maps?"

All that were gathered in the room winced visibly. Slowly, Sanaki lowered her goblet to face him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she asked coolly.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the Apostle and Ike stared at each other. It was the swordsman who bowed his head and knelt down on one knee once more. "Forgive me, that was an unjust question."

"Indeed. Now, about the mages I want to go with you..."

* * *

Soren bit back a nagging yawn as he stared at the five young mages lined up in front of him. Dressed in a thin, emerald sage robe over a white undershirt, the sage looked more wide awake then in reality, having been woken up just an hour before. Besides enjoying sleeping in while residing in Gallia, Soren never was one for being late to important affairs. That included rushing about in the morning just to get dressed to meet with the Apostle's mages she had assigned to him so they further their education, and possibly to keep tabs on them.

Although she didn't doubt their ability to defend themselves, the Apostle ordered that they take mages with them in case of hostile laguz. No matter how gracious she was, he and Ike had their suspicions of her reasons. He personally felt that she was giving them all different tasks to keep them busy, but from what was not clear yet.

And if they ever found out, would it have been better to be ignorant or not? Reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose, Soren didn't see the hesitant biting of one mage's lip.

"Um...Master Soren?" asked a male blue haired mage with glasses.

Since he had closed his eyes, the sage's sharp ears heard the hesitance in the young man's voice. All other prejudices aside, Ike's annoyance with the nobles' title system was shared with both Mist and himself. Blinking his deep red eyes at the five young mages before him, he wondered if he wasn't stretching himself a bit thin with all the jobs he was taking on.

"What is it?"

"Is it...um...true that you studied under Bishop Sephiran?"

Crossing his arms with a sigh, Soren met the young mage's shy gaze. "And your name is?"

"Twier, sir. Bishop Sephiran doesn't-"

"I studied with him for a time on tangible elements and history of arcane users. Last time I knew, a pupil's sole job was to listen and learn, not to babble about nonsense that I don't really care about. The Apostle dumped you all in my charge and as such, you are to learn from me." he snapped with annoyance. Glaring, he walked toward Twier who was staring blanking forward.

"Lesson number one: don't annoy me with foolish questions."

A creak and a footstep. Tilting his head, Soren heard the door behind him push open. The sudden happy gleam in the eyes of the mages told him it was not a servant but perhaps one of their former teachers.

"But here in Mainal Cathedral, all our mages are first taught to question. No matter how curious or," said a clipped, female voice as he turned around to meet narrowed black eyes. "foolish they sound."

Immediately, Soren felt his frown deepen. A woman who was leaning against the door frame of the room, staring back at him with barely hidden irritation. The scent of her clothes smelled familiar but he could not fathom how. Not to mention the color of her hair! He had never seen such a combination of blue and dark purple before.

"Lady Tyna!" several of the mages exclaimed happily. The woman just smiled tightly but her eyes did not leave him. How very curious.

"Tyna? Odd name." he murmured in a bored tone, turned his head to face her but not his full body. He didn't feel like moving just to acknowledge her presence just yet.

She glared at him. "I'm not native to this reason. I ask you not to judge these young men for they way they have been taught. We do things differently here in the city then you do in the country."

"What are you annoyed at me for?" he demanded, placing a hand on his waist. Did she not know he was trained by one of the most influential nobles in Begnion? Clearly she was not very educated, despite what he was told about her being Elincia's personal attendant. That position in and of itself was difficult to achieve and was very rare for the queen to limit to just one person.

"You pushed past me, with enough force to cause me to limp for a few hours. Do you not remember?" she demanded, eyes flashing as her irritation changed to anger. He was sure she would not attack him but he kept his better hand free in case he had to intercept any flashes of light or bursts of flame.

"Ah, that was you? Terribly sorry but compared to the situation at that time, your well being wasn't as important as that of a small laguz."

Her mouth fell open in shock, as did the rest of the mages' from his stark and rude replies. It was the truth though and he was not going to be easy on anyone who wanted to pick a fight, even this woman who stood before him. So he bruised her a little, that was nothing compared to what would happen had he used his full strength.

"If that is all, then our introductions have passed us. Well, what are you waiting for? Report."

She seemed to have been caught off guard for her face twisted in confusion. Three of the mages watching them looked rather offended. "Report? What are you-"

"Why else would you be here? Are the horses packed with food and supplies? Is Master Vardet's meeting over with the Apostle? If you are the same Tyna that was mentioned to me earlier, then you must be my new ward and personal assistant, right?"

At the last question, Soren couldn't help but smirk. Tyna may be mad at him, but she would soon learn that he issued orders and only accepted obedience in return.

* * *

It was time to depart. Mist wasn't sure she could feel any more happy. That morning's events were rather tiring and time consuming but with all the servants helping, preparations went smoothly. Ike told her that Titania, Oscar and Boyd would be joining them. She had asked whatever happened to Rolf, and he said that he was around traveling with Shinon.

"I wonder if that was such a good idea," she mused to herself as she continued to brush her mare, Rummi. Syris was in laguz form sitting on her saddle, bundled up in her cloak. Every so often she would shake her head, causing the necklace about her furry neck to bob up and down. She along with the rest of their group were waiting for her brother and the Apostle to join them so they could leave.

Boyd avoided her like a laguz ready to cut his throat. Ever since her insults at him last eve, he would glare at her for a moment then avert his gaze. The more he ignored her, the more guilty she felt. In a way it was childish to tease him instead of praising him...for what? Staying alive for so long? Not changing at all? Her mare tossed her long brown tail and nickered. Mist in reply patted her neck.

"Mist?"

She turned to see Soren walking towards her. Patting the brush she was using against her palm, she smiled her friend. "Yes?"

"We'll probably be walking our mounts for the first few hours. Do you have everything?" he asked as a certain colored haired mage appeared behind him. Tyna appeared to be seething for her eyes were narrowed dots of black and her shoulders were trembling.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is everything alright, Tyna?" asked Mist with concern as she blinked towards Soren with suspicion. The female mage didn't say anything but gave one curt nod. Soren nodded as well to Mist before walking past her to their horses. Mist shook her head. She had a feeling Soren was not going to be easy on his new ward or the mages in his charge.

"It looks like everything is in order."said Ike suddenly, who was walking down the steps from the cathedral with the Apostle and her retainers to his right.

Apostle Sanaki seemed to scrunch her nose in annoyance as she glanced at the swordsman again.

"Are you sure you want to use that name and all that the title brings with it? Your old ranking as Crimea's general could accomplish things much faster."

Ike just shook his head, turned towards the Apostle and bowed low to her. Everyone else in the company followed suit. Straightening himself again, he met her gaze with confident blue eyes.

"Until we return, Apostle." he said, then turned with his back to her. In one swift movement, he firmly grasped the reins of his mount and was trotting to the head of the company. Sanaki watched as he exchanged words with Soren then gave a shrill whistle. The company as one began to move on foot towards the northern gate of Begnion's capital; towards Daein.

It wasn't until they were way out of sight that the Apostle turned around to enter the cathedral again. Sephiran appeared to her left and lowered himself to her ear.

"Apostle, are you sure this was a good idea?" She smirked, only Sephiran would be so bold as to question her decisions.

"Sephiran, this is the best alternative. " she relied in a steely tone.

"Ike is already suspicious," murmured Nasir from her right. "Surely they will figure things out and demand explanations."

Sanaki just shook her head and tugged her heavy robes higher to ascend the stairs easier.

"Even so, their findings are crucial to Tellius. Queen Crimea may be reluctant to do so but I will not hesitate to sacrifice them."

Behind her, Nasir and Sephiran exchanged a look of concern as they kept apace with the young ruler.

* * *

Tsuzuku!

Aiya that was intense, or is it just me? Another chapter up! Looking forwards to those delicious and juicy reviews!

Oh yeah!

A/n: Ekelion Vardet(1): Ehk-eel-eon Var-debt; Ike's new alias. More will be revealed later of its rank and background that the Apostle has given him.

-Kitani


	7. Chapter 7

FE: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 7

* * *

Soren kept staring up at the gray atmosphere, daring it to snow again. He was sitting on a frozen log, wrapped in a traveling cloak while glaring up at the morning sky. Across from him tending to a boiling cauldron was Oscar while his brother was warily eying the brew, thinking it some nasty tonic. Titania sat across from them, poking the fire.

For the past two weeks since their departure from Begnion and the Apostle, the company have been trekking towards Daein in order to access a mountain pass to the Unknown Lands. From Tyna's knowledge, the pass is the last route to be open until the heavy snows of winter close it off. Should that happen then they would have to head farther north to clear the mountain range since it would be too dangerous to journey through. Ike kept cursing winter since then.

Oscar chuckled as he was given a large bag of oats from Tyna who was bundled up in a very thick cloak. "You've helped enough Miss Tyna. This will be ready soon so just settle down by the fire and keep warm."

Using the front flaps of her cloak to cover her knees, the purple haired mage knelt by the flames and held out of her bare hands. Looking over to her mentor and guardian, she stared until he turned to meet her hopeful gaze. "Master Soren, shall we be doing anything today?"

"No, just keep to my instructions." he replied in monotone.

She pressed her lips together to keep from bursting out in anger. Tyna was known for her calm demeanor but the nonchalant attitude of her guardian was enough to have her burst him into arcane flames! Facing the fire once more, she gripped her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"But when will we-"

"Don't be so impatient and continuing doing as I've instructed," the dark-haired sage murmured as he stood up from the log,"remember them until they are all you think about."

Boyd scoffed at the sage's retreating back while pushing the bowl of boiling oat paste back towards his brother. "That turd-head. Don't mind him Tyna; he just has his feathers ruffled because he's so far from Gallia and the warm sun he loves so much."

At that moment, a stray frying pan flew out of nowhere to kiss the back of Boyd's head none to gently. Tyna watched wide-eyed as the green haired warrior sunk slowly forward until his face neatly planted itself into the the bowl (which again his brother placed back in front of him). Titania chuckled behind the palm of her hand and Tyna winced at the sight. Unperturbed, Oscar reached over for the frying pan as he pulled out several eggs from another food sack beside him.

"There's that pan! I was wondering when Soren would get it to me. I asked him for this an hour ago..."

Tyna blinked and glanced at the passed out Boyd worriedly. "Um, what about..."

"Boyd! Quit playing with your breakfast and just eat it! Oscar works hard every day to cook for us and it is just rude to waste food!" yelled Mist as she came towards the camp with her brother in tow. Happily accepting a bowl from the paladin and cook, Mist sat on the log and began scarfing it down. As if never facing a frying pan and losing, Boyd sprung up with a growl.

"So...so I like smelling my food before eating it sometimes! What's it you huh?!" Boyd yelled back but quickly lowered his voice an octave at the warning look his friend and leader shot at him. Looking away, he quickly wiped the slimy lumps of oats off his face and threw them at the fire.

"Enough you two or you'll strengthen my headache. I'd rather be spared from your daily bickering for just a few moments while on this trip." Ike said as he too began eating his share of the breakfast. Oscar pressed a forefinger and thump between his teeth and whistled to announce to everyone that breakfast was served.

While slowly slurping up her watery gruel, Tyna observed Mist's hasty mouthfuls. Every morning, the young girl and her brother would rise early to practice with their swords a certain distance from the camp. While the rest were waking up and checking the horses and supplies, brother and sister were off swinging their respective blades. The mage didn't quite understand such behavior and wasn't sure she ever would. Since she wasn't a solider of war, she assumed it had something to do with the "fighting spirit" that Queen Elincia mentioned.

As if to prove the point, Mist finished what little was left in her bowl then rinsed it out. Her brother just a few seconds behind her, both siblings cleaned their dishes then stood to leave again. Tyna watched as they thanked Oscar for the meal as they have always done then turned to go train again. Only this time, Boyd tagged along by Ike's side with his axe propped up on his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

Shaking her head, the mage went back to spooning her breakfast when she noticed Oscar and Titania looking at her. She couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked after swallowing.

"You seem confused Miss Tyna. May I ask why?"

Looking back to watch the trio form a triangle formation while facing each other, Tyna sighed. "I just don't undestand it. They are considered heroes now and yet they still seem to be fighting."

"Well, it is what they know." Expertly whisking the four eggs around on his pan, Oscar lifted his head to glance at the trio. His eyes turned sad for a split moment and the mage barely noticed. He looked so mournful...

"They lost much and were forced to grow up on a battlefield in a matter of days. They were not prepared for the threat to Crimea and make sure everyday to never be caught off guard like that again." said Titania as she threw several more pieces of kindling onto the fire, followed by a large log.

Eyes widening once more, she clutched the cloak around her. "Is that why all of you are going to Daein? To protect Crimea?"

Smiling, Oscar received handfuls of ground pepper and Obi from Titania and added them to the eggs. "We follow our Commander. That alone is reason enough for us Greil Mercenaries."

"Hmm. And your reason for cooking?"

"With how they train, I cook six meals instead of the usual three! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Tracing a shivering finger down the length of the map before him, Ike estimated the distance from the Tor Bridge to the Daein city of Nox was a six day ride. They had to cross the Bridge and present their papers with Apostle Sanaki's seal in order to be allowed into Daein. As they rode by the guards on watch, he noticed many glance at him curiously and knew it was because of his tanned skin. Unlike Mist and Soren who looked more burnt than tanned, he turned a nice brown which only complimented his now black hair.

Many of his companions called him paranoid for masking his appearance, but it was a good thing he had. He didn't want unwanted attention or to remind others of his role in the war. There was still some tense feelings between Daein and Crimea that have yet to really heal. He was one of the major reasons why the country had to practically restart from scratch and he was sure there were many Daeins who had not forgotten him or his hair.

"Hey! You! The mage behind Lord Vardet!" called one muscular looking guard as he walked swiftly towards Soren's horse. His face looked angry and his green eyes were didn't so much as twitch as his reins were ripped from his hands or the front of his robes grabbed harshly to jerk him forward of his mount.

"What is it you want, sir?" he replied in a bored tone.

"I'd know you anywhere, Crimean scum. You fought by that bastard general in the war five years ago!"

"I assure you he was no bastard but to each their own I guess."

There was a collected gasp from the some of the soldiers around them as the guard slugged Soren so hard that his head snapped to the side. Titania clenched her jaw as she looked ahead, Boyd closed his eyes and Ike tapped the side of his mount's neck slowly. They couldn't interfere without looking like Soren's supporters. The guard kept slugging away until he was thrown back by a burst of wind. Soren crumpled to the ground in a heap of black fabric and blood, not moving or groaning a sound.

Turning his head to stare at Tyna, the guard sneered.

"You protect him, woman?"

Closing the wind tome she had used, Tyna dismounted and ran for her guardian. Before she could reach him however, the guard caught her arm and yanked her back. "You do protect him! I'll have you-"

Twisting her arm from his grip, the purple haired mage met the man's gaze and glared. "You'll have a Daein noble do what? Huh? You just killed one of Begnion's-"

"That is enough!" yelled Ike as he guided his horse closer to the two. The guard bowed low and moved away from the two mages. "We have been traveling with little rest to get here and I'm in a irritable mood as it is. I'll ignore this untimely assault if you would just let us be on our way. I hope there are no objections, sir?"

The guard flinched at the icy tone and could not bring himself to imagine what things the lord had been in charge of for such an attitude. Nodding his head weakly, he raised his arm to give the signal for the exit gate to be opened.

Ike met the purple mage's questioning gaze and jerked his head towards her horse. As she remounted, the commander held a hand out towards the guard.

"M'lord?" he asked in confusion and a little in fear.

"The mage that you have beaten, bring him to me. If he is dead the least I can do is dispose of the body so a 'dirty' Crimean will not rot near you and your men."

The satisfaction gleaming in the guard's eyes sickened Ike but kept his face emotionless. Pulling Soren's body face down over his thighs, he nodded to the guard and lead his company towards the exit gate. Once they were out of sight, Ike pulled his horse to a halt. Mist and Titania came up on either side of him and reached out to Soren. Ike gripped his friend's shoulders as the others gathered around.

"Now do you all understand why I don't want to flaunt myself around in this country? Why I disguise myself like this?" Ike asked as he addressed the entire company. "They are still angry and recovering from the war. Reminding them of their defeat and who the victorious ones are is wrong to me. These are people who have fought and suffered as we have and don't deserve that. They are still healing and getting their lives back in order from the loss of their king and the new light that has been shed due to the war. So please, don't tease my reasons for my appearance again."

Everyone voiced their agreement. Pushing several long pieces of hair out of her way, Mist cupped the sage's face and inspected the damage that was done. Tyna at first was disturbed that she would observe a corpse so casually then gasped as blood covered eyelids suddenly opened to reveal the young man's red tinted eyes. She couldn't hide her shock for it just seemed unreal. He should be dead by now! That Daein solider was as strong as a berserker and by the third punch she was sure most of the blood came from his open skull. She thought he was killed right in front of her!

Soren glared openly at his ward as Mist used her staff to heal his wounds. He didn't bat an eye as Tyna suddenly leaned over the side of her horse to wretch her stomach out. The mages of Begnion looked uncomfortable and kept their gazes from straying to him for too long.

"Next time, don't bother." he growled as he pushed himself off Ike's lap like he had not just been beaten and slugged but a few minutes ago.

"I was just," Tyna murmured weakly from her mount's neck where she had her face buried. "trying to help..."

"I don't need help from impatient brats like you. Yes Ike, I'm fine!" huffed the sage as he gently pushed his friend's searching hands from his the side of his face that was covered with blood.

"Let me clean up so I don't look like the walking dead."

While the company proceeded to wait for the sage, Mist reared up next to the girl who was hunched over her saddle. Purple hair fell over most of Tyna's face, shadowing it from view. She clutched at the horse's long mane for dear life, not responding to Oscar's soft voice or Mist's gentle touch as the Valkyrie wiped away the tears and puke dripping from her chin with a piece of cloth.

* * *

Tsuzuku!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

I know that was somewhat short than the other chapters but I'm very sorry for the long wait! This chapter I guess is just to let you know I'm still alive and kicking somewhere! There was a lot of Tyna but this was suppose to be from her POV anyway. Was I the only one who liked Boyd and the frying pan? Come on!

But hopefully the next chapter will be longer and I'm still fleshing out the story line for the Unknown Lands. There's a bit that goes into story plotting, you know? So if you want progress reports, go to my homepage for my livejournal. I usually add a word on there.

Oh and last but not least to all you who are still with me: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and check out my poll on the profile!! Your feedback means much to me.

-KITANI loves you


	8. Chapter 8

FE: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 8

Fire Emblem disclaimer!

A/N: Do not despair good fans and fellow readers for I have updated! What a miracle, huh? I'm sure I deserve your projectiles targeted at my head but fear not! For I had to graduate, get a job and research for this thing concerning the upcoming characters and layouts for the rest of the story! Isn't that just wonderful of me? Of coarse I could have been awesome and updated sooner and a whole lot more, but we authors do drift away from time to time, me more so. Please continue sending your love and reading time for my story and hope with this extra long chapter that it eases your mind that I am STILL working on it for you.

Ciao!

KITANI

* * *

The next morning, Ike asked his sister to watch over Soren instead of coming to practice swordplay him with. She agreed with a sigh of relief and they both knew why. Soren was half laguz which was a well known fact to the Greil siblings but not known to their current companions. They protected that fact rather selfishly and with good reason. Hybrids or Brandeds were never accepted in most places, even though nowadays, Laguz and Beorc were slowly bonding and creating much needed harmony. Ike thought it almost unfair that both separate beings could walk free and yet a half-breed would still be frowned upon. Soren always gave them reassuring smiles that it did not bother him, but that didn't completely settle Ike's concern.

Did it take a large scale conflict such as a war in order to open a large group of people to the heartfelt ideals of others? Was is always fighting and beating another person's head in the answer to getting a point into such ignorant people? It was these questions that gave Ike some insight as to his enemies frustrations and feelings when they were not getting their wishes realized. He himself was compelled to violence in force when it came to be needed. Yet it was so easy to just shove someone, to try and force them to understand or see...

Blinking, Ike suddenly realized he was twenty paces away from the spot where he had started his sword form. Lowering his blade as he stared behind him a moment more at his starting place, the sound of hands slowly clapping from behind made him turn back around. Leaning against the trunk of a broad tree with his long axe handle resting against his hip stood Boyd. Head tilted to the side with a lopsided smirk, his childhood friend brought his axe over only to rest it back into the ground and lean on the handle.

"Oi, you alright?" he asked, eyebrows crunched lightly together in concern. Ike just smiled and shook his head.

Running a hand through his black locks, the commander gave out a long and heavy sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just got lost musing to myself."

"You looked more like your thoughts were the puzzle of the great world." replied the green haired man, following his friend back to the log that stood lopsided under a nice patch of shade. "Is it because of Soren?"

Ike sat down and picked up his scabbard he had propped up against the log. Sliding the long steel piece of metal home into the leather sheath, the young man rested the blade onto the ground and chuckled. When Boyd received no answer, he growled and lightly rapped his friend's skull with his knuckles.

"Ow!" yelped Ike, holding the crown of his head in irritation as he looked up to glare at his friend.

"Maybe then you'll listen, huh? Soren will be fine, he's a stubborn and determined guy who lives to lecture us. Remember that one night we came home soaked to the bone after that four hour long fishing competition to try and catch the longest Noyder? He kept scolding us on how stupid we were to go out in the rain for some lame fish for about half an hour before we were all sent to bed."

Chuckling again, Ike smiled and looked over at the tent where Mist was tending to Soren and his young charge, Miss Tyna.

"Yeah. In a way he was showing his concern I think."

Boyd let out a loud guffaw. "That and if we got sick, he would then have to act likea girl with all the chores and cooking with Mist to pick up the slack."

Joining in with the laughter as Titania gave them a confused look from over by the horses, Ike had only one thought. _'If only I could tell you that he could hear you across this camp easily...'_

_

* * *

_

Soren's fingertips were stinging from the small jolts of energy jumping between the pads of his fingers. Glaring at the tent wall where he could hear Boyd's voice coming from, he gritted his teeth angrily. That fool always looked for an excuse to tease and make fun of him. However, when he noticed his senses in the tent being much sharper, a sure sign his emotions were aiding his laguz senses, that he reigned back his ire. He grudgingly remembering why he couldn't zap Boyd into a 'well toasted Berserker'. It was his decision and the advice of his mentor Sephiran to avoid using his Branded abilities until he fully understood what blood flowed through his veins and learn to better control them.

That didn't mean it was any less frustrating though.

"Why aren't you dead?" rasped a voice across from him to his left. Speak of frustrations...

"Is that your way of saying you wanted me to die back there?" he growled back. The healing balm Mist had applied to his forehead and temples was starting to irritate his now sensitive nose, making him crinkle his face up in disgust at its fermented smell. His ward had woken up an hour ago but acted like she was sleep. The reason why he cared less for,but her lying there only annoyed him more. The reason why she merely annoyed him with his presence he wouldn't mind venting with a few well summoned gusts of wind or cracking bursts of thunder out in the woods for a while.

"No! You just...it looked like you were hit maybe by three critical attacks and you're still standing. That is unheard of!" Tyna whispered hoarsely since she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

It was annoying since she had kept him up most of the night, hence another reason he was crabby today. It seems this girl was rather unhealthy for him. If only he could get rid of her, what a dream that would be. But getting rid of the Apostle's subtly put servants and Queen Crimea's personal attendant would be an insult to Begnion's most loved icon, the Queen and a sure disfavor for Ike. Soren could not stand hurting Ike in the most inefficient way so thus, he was stuck.

"If you use the right items and resources, you can escape the closest chances of death in battle." he snapped back, glaring at her while still facing the tent's creased ceiling. "My robe just happens to be one of them."

A definite lie but she didn't need to know that. Her eyes clouded with confusion and anger. Tyna started to reply but he bit it with his own. "Ever heard of the Black Knight? He wore armor blessed by the Goddess herself to not be scratched by any mortal weapon that was not blessed like the armor. My robe is an imitation that Sephiran and I developed with the Miracle technique to reduce the risk of me getting hit by most critical attacks attempted by most weapons. Follow me so far, brat?"

Her black eyes widened at his rude snub and seemed to almost flinch. Slapping the cot beneath her, she suddenly turned into a raving wildcat with the growls of anger she made before his very eyes.

"Brat my ass! Can you not answer someone without making it sound like you're punching them down a peg?! Who in all the hells do you think you are? All I wanted was to know why you didn't die in a normal person's standards since that what most sages are. Normal! If I wanted a cursed lecture I would of brought a bound notebook!!!!"

Soren watched as she huffed and puffed from her shout which was sure to bring others to the tent. Smirking lightly, he met her gaze then proceeded to roll his eyes. Tyna was halfway to reaching him when the flap to the tent was ripped to one side and a bewildered Mist rushed in.

"Tyna, whatever is the matter? What is all the yelling about?" she demanded, grasping the mage's arm and pulling her back towards her own cot. Soren just yawned and closed his eyes, a small smile playing peek-a-boo on his lips.

Shaking a finger at her guardian, Tyna spluttered over her words before letting out an aggravated yell and rushing from the tent. Ignoring the pulsing behind her eyes, she wanted just to get away from him. Even if she summoned an arcane spell, it would make no effect on someone his level of skill or magic resistance. However she did not get far, maybe seven stomps from the tent, before she saw it. 'It' was the orange cat that followed Mist or Soren everywhere. Her vision swam and sweat broke out as she stumbled away from the cat as it looked up at her with its narrowed, orange pupils.

Then it transformed into a cat eared girl and reached out to try and catch her as she began to faint, those large orange eyes wide and surprised. It did not stop the strangled scream that echoed from her throat as she pushed that fur covered hand away from her then fell to the ground into blackness.

* * *

Crimea Castle, how many times he had visited here to have talks with its Queen he knew not. But it always warmed Kurthnaga's heart to see Gallian and Goldoan laguz walking freely in the streets. Even better thanks to the war that he was able to leave his island home to travel Tellius and study the Beorc more closely. He was fascinated by them, despite their violent and destructive shortcomings. Also with his observations, Kurthnaga hoped he would better understand his sister as well.

His sister, Almedha. Princess of Goldoa and...widowed noble of Daein. It pained him what suffering his sister had went through...and yet he just wanted to understand. Maybe then....

"Prince Kurthnaga? We have arrived." murmured his servant and retainer, Gareth.

Smiling gently, the prince nodded and stepped through the large doors to the throne room that he was waiting to enter. Queen Crimea stood looking out through the the large diamond window doors that led out into the balcony, overlooking the grand courtyard that led out into the city of the Crimean capital, Melior. The large balcony doors were cracked open a few inches in the middle to let the breeze trickle in and sweep past the young woman. Her grand while and gold dress rustled lightly as she enjoyed the sweet breeze from outside, Elincia's emerald hair swaying in waves around her shoulders and throat.

Kurthnaga smiled and enjoyed the sight as he walked closer. "Well little one, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Naga, I was wondering when you would visit me." she murmured lightly, a large smile on her face as she heard the pet name he liked to call her.

She reached out a hand which the Black Dragon carefully took and gripped it gently. Before when she was traveling with Ike, he had not spared her much glance except noting that she watched him and his people with open delight and awe. Yet later when she was crowned queen and announced her mission to the world that the prejudice and hatred towards Laguz were to be changed, many of his kind were skeptical. But it was that one moment after Daein castle fell to Ike and those who followed him that he felt he should keep a more open heart.

_Gripping the cloak the color of shadows and darkness at the base of his collarbone, the Goldoan prince swiftly ran through the evening forest that was to the north of Daein castle. His powerful legs in Beorc form pounded strongly against the earth as he dodged through trees and brush to get closer to where he knew she would be._

_Considering the battle which had occurred earlier that afternoon, there was no doubt in his mind that the there were any survivors in the rubble that was now the aged home of Daein monarchs. He knew Ike and his companions needed to defeat Daein in order to get balance back, but if it meant that his sister was in danger...  
_

_When he burst through the last remains of brush at the edge of the clearing, stood a dark garbed figure who stood tall, half covered in moonlight. Standing off to the side with her black and moss green dress was his beloved sister, Almedha. She caught his eyes and took a few steps forward, reaching out a hand and saying the blessed words he had not heard since he was but a young dragonling._

_"Kurthanga-to" she said with a breathy sigh."My little nestling."_

_Like their mother, she would call him 'nestling'. It was one of things that was so precious to him and so private. It was then he pushed away from the tree he had held onto to catch his breath and rush into her arms, his shorter form letting him rest his forehead into her neck. He breathed hard and could not hold back the content grumble that filled his chest. Almedha enveloped him and rested her soft cheek against the crown of his head._

_"Oh, it has been a while my young brother. How do you fare?" she asked, a smile he could hear in her voice._

_"I have been treated well be our father, but have I never stopped thinking of you. Sister, are you alright? None of the Beorc of Crimea's princess have hurt you?" he asked, leaning away so they both held each other by the arms. He looked her over, noting the scuffed edges of her dress but so far, no injuries or scorch marks from lightning. Thanks be the Goddess._

_"Kurthnaga-to, I am well. I was evacuated from the castle as soon as I heard the sound of metal and Laguz upon the air."_

_"You are unharmed which I am glad to hear," he murmured then closed his eyes, gripping the forearms below her elbows just a little tighter, "What do you plan to do now?"_

_"I cannot return home, brother. Not when I am no longer fully Laguz."_

_Kurthnaga refused to open his eyes as he let his hands slowly let go of her. "If that...is what you wish. But know I still care for you. Please do not let any harm come to you, Euena."_

_Almedha sucked in her breath sharply at the word for 'respected sister' in the Ancient Language her brother had said. She stepped away and turned back towards the mountains. At first she wanted their meeting to last longer, but she could not stay. Not even for her own blood brother._

_"We shall meet again, Kurthnaga-to. But my duty is now to my son and I would risk everything for him. Please do not mention me to father. I am sure he still start to brood in those moods of his again."_

_The younger dragon opened his eyes as his sister began to walk back into the forest. She was leaving again, just like before. But it has been years since they had talked like this which he was grateful for, even if his beloved sister still bared that sad look in her eyes. _

"Naga? You are staring at my hand." the young noble pointed out with laughing eyes, tugging lightly on his hand to get his attention. The Dragon Prince looked up from her hand to her eyes and she paused.

"You look so sad. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, the short silky waves brushing against his nape sharply. "I came here to see if you were ready to set up a plan yet. It seems our suspicions were correct concerning the Apostle of Begnion?"

Elincia pressed her left hand's fingers into the ridge of her jaw, a troubled frown formed on her face. "Yes it seems so. She is planning something and Bishop Sephiran himself seemed a pique bothered. Sending Ike and the others to the Unknown Eastern lands so suddenly after such a reunion seems rather strange."

Extending a hand, Kurthnaga led his friend to the lounge that was located behind the throne room by a curtained door. Walking through the entrance that as behind the throne chairs themselves, he had Elincia sit down on one of the long couches and then sat himself. Gareth stood steadfast at the curtained entrance in case they were to suddenly be disturbed. Although his servant was ever loyal to his father, there was a more affectionate protectiveness he sensed from the red dragon. He just hoped it did not backfire from this meeting with his dear friend, Elincia. Should his father disapprove, he may very well be dragged back home.

"I too wondered what there could be in the Eastern lands since it is rather uncharted territory. There have been no known records of Beorc or Laguz from that region since it is said to be cursed by the Dark God itself. What could the Apostle want in such places?"

Shaking her head as she rubbed at the bridge between her nose and upper lip, the young Queen sighed and let herself slouch into the soft cushions of the couch. It was rather unbecoming in noble etiquette but at this point, she just was to tired to have a care.

"It was really her idea to scout those lands, I just supported that idea thinking nothing of it. But to suddenly inquire Ike's services in such short notice like that, it just makes me wonder if maybe Ike and the others are questioning this sudden commission."

Patting her shoulder, Kurthnaga gave her a reassuring smile. "Until we get proof that Ike and the others are in danger, we shall not act. Ike himself is a rather powerful and strong swordsman. We must believe in their journey for now, little one."

"You are right. So, shall we have some tea then?" asked the Queen suddenly as she clapped her hands together with a bright shine to her eyes. "I have a few more moments to spare before I have to look over the country's records concerning the taxes with my advisers."

* * *

It was very strange, his Apsotle's behavior. Her eyes were rather more almost lucid looking yet had their usual serious glint. A young girl such as her having to rule the vast country such as Begion was a feat indeed, yet he was sure that Altina's descendant could do so. But...it weighed on his mind that something was amiss with his dear little Apostle. Sigrun and Tanith seemed not to be concerned and served her as they always had. But it did not escape his keen eye.

After she had departed to rest for the evening, Nasir the White Dragon suddenly appeared before him in the hallway as he was leaving the Apostle's personal apartments.

"Nasir, good evening to you."

"You have noticed it as well then, the Apostle's acute behavior." he said, arms crossed and light blue eyes gleaming in the dim light of the windowed hallway.

"It is rather disturbing not to. Are you planning to depart then?" asked the Bishop as he stepped closer to the laguz, brows pinched together. "You want to look into this. I pray by the Goddess' name that it not be serious but merely trifle."

"Don't we both. Since you cannot leave her side as I can, I will let you know if there is anything amiss. I have to make sure, for my sanity and my own personal concerns. My best guess is a conjurer but I will have to get in touch with my old contacts."

Sephiran nodded in understanding, knowing the laguz was well known in the reliable of most places. After the war, the White Dragon had asked permission to reside in the city for a time, wanting to observe the the aftermath of the war and the progress of Laguz and Beorc relations in the country. He had become a well known and respected guest of the Apostle, a figure of true respect between Laguz and Beorc that shines as a great example for others to follow.

Bowing his head, the Bishop signed his hands in the air in the silent and traditional blessing of the Goddess. "May you be safe my friend."

"Farewell." Nasir said then disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he had come.

* * *

The time was nearing, he could feel it. The pawns were getting closer to their places in which their usefulness will be most needed. His master may have indirectly aided in the fall of Daein and the loss of the medallion, but he will make sure to have his true intentions realized. The power of the Gods will again be harnessed to rule the whole of Tellius again, despite its forbidden uses such as the galldr. But he will finish what was started, it HAD to be done!

Otherwise all would be lost and the world would become a terrible place again. It was up to him to fix the world, to rebuild it as it was meant to be. The mere thought made him grin with bliss.

Despite his wonderful thoughts, he did not jump or flinch when the presence of another appeared behind him.

"You have arrived. I am honored to be of service." he said to the new arrival, lowering himself to the ground and bowing his head as far as it would go. "The plans are still in motion and the Apostle is cooperating rather nicely."

"Good, you have served me well, human, Do not let anything hinder the young swordsman. He must enter the rest of Tellius in order to be broken. Understand?"

"Yes, oh yes I understand completely. Leave these trivial matters to me."

The person did not reply but merely snorted and walked past the kneeling human and into the back room. It he was not in such a condition, he would not have no need for mortal needs yet he was cursed be in such a form. Knowing the human outside would not dare disturb him, he propped his arms above his head and closed his eyes.

The Apostle was one of the tools he needed but it just depended on how much power he could wield through her. If she turned out inadequate in the long run, it would be entertaining to see the people of Begnion despair once again as another of the their beloved Apostles died. But who to make take the blame this time was a decision indeed.

Planning on a tired mind and weary body was beginning to make his temples ache. Closing his pale white eyes, the man smirked in his sleep at the time to come when he could wreck havoc once he attained his former powers. Then the abhorred parents of his cursed cousin will never mess with him again. For their actions, he would make sure the world went up in flames.

* * *

The day just was not getting better for him. Considering he left Begnion maybe a day after he arriving there for his sister, only to travel through Begnion and Daein and have his best friend beat up right in front of his eyes. Now to top it all off, the assistant of the woman he fought for so many years ago to faint at the sight of a transformed laguz cub.

From what he was told after hearing the scream that made his muscles clench, Mist had heard the Crimean mage yelling from the tent while the healer was on her way back to check on the two recovering said mages. Tyna had then hurried from the tent in anger only to scream again, albeit much louder as if in horror and then collapsed. Little Syris, who had seemed to transform in her Beorc form, scared them both.

He ran there in about twenty seconds, demanding what the devil was going on. After ordering Boyd to take the girl back to her cot and for Titania to tend to her, he joined his sister at Syris' side. Soren was holding the transformed cat eared laguz in his arms as she licked at the left over balm on his fingers, even though he was trying to keep it away from her mouth. In her human form, she preferred to speak the Ancient Language that he noticed laguz who didn't know the Beorc speech would use. However Syris' was in broken Ancient since she didn't learn many words from her parents while in slavery.

It was a good thing all three of them had learned some of the Ancient Lanuage from the Gallians and from what Sephiran had taught Soren. Rubbing at the laguz' back while she clung to Soren's under robe, Mist asked Syris what she could remember happening.

"Kitten, are you alright? What happened with the big sister who came out of the tent?" Mist asked in her lilting galldr accent which reminded Ike of the Serenes Princess.

The little laguz rested her cheek against Soren's chest and looked up at Mist with her big, golden eyes. "Ousiawayiamemotoesa." (She look weak. Sweaty and dizzy.)

Ike narrowed his eyes at the reply before raising a brow at his friend. The sage shrugged and adjusted the talisman necklace around the little laguz' neck.

"Anything else?" Ike asked this time, his voice more gruff with an almost growl tone to it. "What about the scream?"

It was that question that made Syris frown and clench tighter at the robe she was clinging to, her short claws tearing small holes and lightly grazing the skin beneath. Soren merely grunted but did not move. "Ihsarawetmishorosoeena." (Scared at me. Horror-looked.)

This reply made all three look at the little laguz. Mist had paused in rubbing the laguz' back, the sage who was holding her narrowed his eyes and Ike reached forward to lightly trace the outline of the little kit's ear.

"Ukuzus." he murmured, using the word for continue or keep going.

"Istadukayiihsoh." she whispered, closing her eyes. (Want to help.)

Ike nodded while noting his sister's worried expression. Soren kept staring past the little one's head to the ground, his eyes becoming blank pieces of ruby coal.

"Atihsiamemotogirikanak." (Screamed. Fainted.)

* * *

Later, after Mist took the little laguz over to the other side of the camp where Oscar was cooking again, only this time he was preparing some soup that was for Tyna. Crossing his arms, Ike stared through the flap that was tied back to show the unconscious form of the purple and blue haired mage. Boyd, Soren and Titania were gathered at his sides, all following his gaze.

"What do you make of this, Ike?" asked the red paladin quietly, her ruby stare leaving the girl to focus on him.

"She seems to be scared of laguz. Soren?" he asked, turning towards his best friend but the sage kept staring at the girl.

"What toubles me is the word Syris used."

Boyd frowned. "Huh? What word?"

Their commander gripped his chin and turned towards the axe wielder and paladin, "Yeah, that's right. She used the Ancient word 'ihsoroso' for horror or horrified, not 'usakodo', the usual word for scare and startle." Lifting his head to meet Soren's gaze, he let his hand fall back to his side.

"I asked her before Mist took her. It seems she is aware of the difference and it was the word she wanted to use." replied the sage instantly at the silent inquiry. His red eyes were narrowed and hard. "Tyna had a look of horror when seeing Syris, she wasn't just startled or surprised."

"When she wakes up and she reacts anything similar to Syris in her human form, chances are she has a phobia of laguz. But she could have been taken off guard by the sudden transformation. We will not know until she awakens." supplied Titania, motioning lightly in the mentioned girl's direction. Boyd and Ike nodded their agreement, heading towards the campfire for lunch. Titania was about to follow when she noticed that Soren was not coming along. His head was bowed, dark lengths of hair shadowing his face from view.

"Soren?" she asked, frowning at him. "What-"

"Its nothing. I will eat later. I have the mages to teach." he murmured in almost a whisper, turning sharply towards where the Begnion mages were standing. Earlier the sage had ordered them to stay back until the situation could be deciphered. The paladin gave him one more frowning glance before shaking her head and heading back to join the others.

* * *

To be continued!

Oh my that was an intense and confusing chapter to write. But it also adds to the drama, nee? I have to admit I was debating even just cutting it half way through and saving the rest for the next chapter but I think I have left you hanging long enough. Hope you like and look forward to all those sweet and juicy reviews. Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but you know us authors. We like going slow and setting up for those pieces that blow you fans away and make you love us more!

Hopefully all those who added this story to their alerts will review and that I didn't lose anyone.

Look forward to the next chapter!

-Kitani!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

FE: Realm of Chaos

Chapter 9

!Fire Emblem disclaimer!

Again and again, thankies so much to **Tesso_Messo**, **Lucathia Rykatu **and **Sargent Snarky** for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you all, and the rest of the nice readers! I apologize for this being so late. College is a hassle and money is hard to come by, especially when you have to pay about everything out of pocket. Also Fairy Tail and Ubel Blatt have been really taking my reading attention lately. Heh heh... Anyway, its the reviews that really touch my heart and get me to write. So if you really like this story, please keep leaving reviews. Whether its criticism, you like how your favorite character did something or just how the there is a new chapter, LET ME KNOW! I really want to know, you guys!

And also, so sorry this was so ubeta'd but I dun have anyone yet. ^^' Enjoy!

* * *

Their quick venture though the city of Nox, Daein was both quick and could not have been less than a faint memory. Under their guises as normal travelers, Ike led them at near break neck speed to the mountains in order to make the pass that Tyna mentioned before it snowed in for the winter. The purple haired mage had recovered enough to guide them, but she still seemed uneasy about the whole ordeal with Syris. Both Ike and Soren and taken the time to question her but she insisted that the transformation shocked her enough to make her faint. Considering her condition she was recovering from earlier, it just seemed too much for her body to take.

Ike was convinced by her reply, but Soren was not. The mage was convinced that his charge did not give the whole truth. She was hiding something, he could just sense it. She originally was from Daein, and despite having been in Queen Elincia's service for who knows how long, he had to keep an eye on her. Despite his suspicions, he just glad Syris was unharmed.

Lately, he noticed the young Gallian would not leave his side. It might have been because of the incident with Tyna or that she could sense the Laguz in him, he was still not sure yet. But he was sure that she acted more defensive when Tyna was near. When he asked why, she would not answer but snuggle closer into his side with her eyes on the woman.

It seemed he was cursed to be surrounded by strange females.

* * *

After several grueling but quick practice sessions with her brother, Mist had returned to the temporary camp they had set up after a week of leaving Nox. Sweat was covering her like a second skin and her throat felt dry from the lack of water and cold air. Reaching for one of the water canteens gathered near the fire that Boyd had set up to be refilled, she poured herself a mug and sat back to rest.

She was gulping down her third cup when Boyd walked by with his arms full of leathers and iron. He glanced her way but did not pause on his way over to the horses. The cup paused to her mouth as she glared at her friend's back. Seriously, what was his problem?! She was getting tired of it. It was one thing to be used to large male cats ignoring her, but men? It just was not right!

Jumping to her feet, Mist headed through the packed snow from all their footprints to where their horses were tethered. Placing her curled fists on the flesh over her hips when she was close enough, she waited for her presence to be acknowledge but no such luck. Enough was enough.

"Oi!" she barked, watching the man's body jump slightly. He turned to look over his fur covered shoulder to raise his eyebrows in response, only for them to slant in a scowl of annoyance seconds later.

"Seriously Boyd, are you not over what I said in Begnion? Because I'm getting tired of this attitude you keep giving me. Ike is not tearing into you like he probably wants to by letting you deal with it yourself, but I have had enough. If you want me to say I'm sorry, well I'm sorry!"

The stacked saddles he had been working with near his feet seemed forgotten as he turned fully towards her. His bright green eyes stared down at her with a blank face. Mist stared right back, not wanting to back down when all she wanted was to understand his reasons for the way he was treating her.

"That wasn't why...I'm acting like this, Mist. I'm a guy, alright? We like brooding in our moments of angst."

She blinked in confusion at his words. "What does that even mean? Just give me a straight answer. What is bothering you, then?"

Boyd gave a heavy sigh then looked heavenward, "Its nothing. I'll get over it here soon. Don't worry about it."

"You're making a mistake by saying that to me, Boyd. Please just talk to me? We haven't really seen each other in three years! The least you could do is-"

He shook his head, giving her a half smirk as he turned back to the saddles to recheck the straps, "Please don't. The last thing I want to do is talk. Just give me one of your cute smiles and let me be?"

Silence met his words and he knew she had not left. His grip on the straps tightened, knowing that despite their years apart, that this was going to end in a conflict. They always argued and teased each other since they were little but now they were adults, he wasn't sure he wanted to imagine how this would end. If he even let his self control slip-

Splish!

The broken and melting snow slid down the back of his head and into the folds of his cloak. Boyd whirled around, a confronting yell on his lips when another snowball hit him square in the face.

The laughter of his brother, Titania and Soren met his ears as he wiped the cold water from his eyes. Narrowed green eyes zeroed on the smirking figure of his best friend's little sister. She was triumphantly holding another snowball, poised to throw as she met his eyes with laughing orbs.

"I told you it was a mistake saying such things. Ready to talk now?" Mist asked while bouncing the snowball in her hand.

In her eyes, he could clearly see it. She was challenging him! Fine, he'd nip at the bait she dangled. However, she would soon find out that he wasn't the goofy and overconfident brat he was before.

So Mist relaxed when she saw the wide smirk that she now realized she missed seeing, but she wasn't expecting a whole different goob of gibberish to come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Lieblichnebel, verlassen reizen mich(1)," Boyd said, his eyes glinting playfully as he put one large hand, palm down, into the snow in front of him. "Ihr bereit(2)?"

"What are you saying? I don't understand that language!" the young woman huffed as she tossed the snowball up one more time, then grabbed it suddenly from its descent and hurled it towards Boyd. However, the green haired guy was already moving underneath the snowball's path and heading towards her.

'He's really fast!' she thought as she backed up with light gasp in surprise. He kept low to the ground though, the wide wolfy grin never leaving his face. Giggling, she snatched up a handful of snow and kept backing up, despite the shrinking distance between them both.

"Holen du(3)!" was all Mist heard as she suddenly was near nose to nose with Boyd's face. Then she felt her pant legs near her thighs be given a mighty tug upwards. Knowing she was going down, she threw the loose snow near her knees where she figured his face would be.

Poof! Mist suddenly fell into the mound of unbroken snow that Boyd had backed her into. Sitting back on his haunches, the axe wielder laughed low as he wiped the little bit of snow on his face. It was all short lived when Ike's voice cracked through the hair like a barbed whip.

"What's going on here? We're to be leaving in twenty minutes and the horses aren't even saddled or brushed down yet! Move!" barked the group's leader and with a few more laughs, the mages and mercenaries jogged off to do their duties.

"Ha ha!" exclaimed Mist gleefully as she sat up. Taking the hand that Boyd offered, she was pulled up and out of the snow. "Boyd, that was a neat trick! What would you call that?"

The berserker shrugged as he smiled down at her. "Its just a tackle move. Very effective when surprising someone."

"Really? Could you teach me? What about those weird-"

Her brother appeared by them, frowning. "Now isn't the time to be playing around. Boyd, if you would please. The horses are still not saddled."

Chuckling, the axe wielder nodded at his friend then winked down at Mist. "Good to know you're still you, kid."

Reaching up to brush some snow from her hair, she winked back. "Same here, Boyd."

Once he left, Ike turned to his sister. "Do I want to know why just as I got here, I saw him grab at your legs and nearly jerk them to your head?"

"I was just getting him to talk, ina," she replied, using the Ancient word for older brother. Brushing the remaining snow off her cloak and clothes, Mist rubbed his shoulder and gave her brother a smile.

"Iasadukoemad, nasina," she murmured, her eyes reluctantly pleading, "I missed him too." (Please don't, big brother.)

He looked away as she continued to walk past him towards where two mages were helping each other repack Oscar's cooking pot. Mist called him on being overprotective, even with his own friend. Folding his arms across his chest, Ike watched in silence as the small camp was packed up. He felt the presence of Soren at his side and glanced over to notice he was holding Syris in her cat form. He reached over to scratch gently at one ear and she purred in kind.

"You alright?"

The commander nodded. "Yeah, I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing by trying to keep them apart."

Soren nodded, shifting his hold on the large cat in his arms as she mewed, "I know but Mist is just happy most of our original group is back together. I saw the whole thing mind you, and I could tell he was holding back. Both of them would never use their full strength on the other."

"What were they doing anyway?" Ike asked as he nodded to Titania as she walked past them towards some trees on the other side of their supply wagon.

"Heh, it was interesting to watch. Mist was getting impatient with his behavior and confronted him about it."

"Haa, and how is Miss Tyna?"

A low growl was heard from Soren as he set Syris down since she hissed at the mention of the woman's name.

"Improving both from the incident and in her training. Had she been in the war, she would of learned things much faster than the pace I've set now. Yet I think these two are now avoiding each other and we both know what that speaks for."

"You still think she's lying?"

"Yes, Ike I do. I could sense her uneasiness. She doesn't like laguz for a reason and I want to know why."

Pinching at the bridge of his nose from the slightly pressure he felt there, Ike sighed. "Alright, we'll go with your instincts. Just remember to respect her. We are not in Gallia anymore and our mannerisms in that country just might seem a little barbaric here."

Snorting, the sage walked on over to some of his mage students. "I know we're not in Gallia. The cold reminds me of that every minute of the day."

* * *

"Syris! Be careful!" the voices of both Soren and Mist rang out together. The little laguz kitten was crawling closer to the edge of the frozen Blagia river that separated the lands of Nox and Talrega. She was then scooped up into the arms of the black haired mage and carried back to the horses.

Tyna and Titania were sitting astride their mounts and was watching the whole scene, both with looks of quiet astonishment.

"He really cares for that laguz, doesn't he?" the purple and blue haired mage asked, watching her teacher as he nipped lightly at the kitten's ear, making her squirm in his arms and lick his chin.

"I'm about as surprised as you are, Miss Tyna. This may be a little shocking, but during the early part of the war when we first encountered Gallia laguz, Soren could not stand them. He held a prejudice of them that was stronger than most I had seen in Begnion. He was at odds with almost all our laguz allies, but supported them due to Ike's constant actions of aiding them."

The younger woman was staring at the beautiful paladin with wide eyes. Their mounts snorted into the cool air, their breath making puffy clouds of white.

"He hated them? How? How did he get go from hatred to caring for them so much? What could of made Master Soren forgive them and treat them like equals?"

Titania shook her head and adjusted her long, thick plaid of hair. "I do not have the answer to that, Miss Tyna. I just know that he is different from back then. Gallia or something during these last few years changed him, and I would say for the better. He was just as insufferable in his attitude as he is now, but he seems more determined than before. We can guess all year as to why."

Tyna frowns slightly then stares over at her teacher with Syris, his head bent down to the kitten so far that his lengthy bangs fall from the hood his cloak, hiding his face from view.

"He is the most out of everyone here that I do not understand."

Looking away to face the paladin and change the subject, Tyna never noticed the sage glance at her from the corner of his eye. Facing the purring kitten in his arms, Soren adjusted the wide hood over his head. Sometimes having hybrid hearing had its advantages.

"Titaniauirugusanah, een?" he asked the little Gallian as she stared up at him as he spoke. (That Titania talks too much, yeah?)

Yawning, Syris pressed her muzzle into the cloth of his lower arm and mewed again.

* * *

"Its improved since we've been here last. There are more homes then before," Ike mused as he observed the town of Talrega. The mercenary group was standing atop a hill above the town, staring downwards into the small valley. He could still see the water flooding the homes, the anger in the eyes of those who blamed them for their misfortune...

"The people do look happy. Kids are running around and the flood system has been repaired and renewed, from the look of the design."

Oscar was sitting to his commander's right, looking over at the floodgates that were reinforced with steel.

Titania nodded as she adjusted her armor and pushed her lance further behind her thigh where the weapon was sheathed on her horse. "Talrega was one of the places I regretted passing through to the castle. That general didn't care for the people of her own country, and we only took the blame for their soldiers' actions."

A sandy haired mage named Uma patted Oscar's horse gently as he stepped closer to the three.

"Queen Elincia always gets a sad look when she is reminded of Talrega. She only mentioned vaguely of the flood and not of the whole ordeal."

Ike stared quietly down at the town, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Yeah, she did have a sad face that day. However, we couldn't help every town we came across since at the time we were enemies. Pity was something Daein would cut us for instead of accept."

Turning his mount around, he led the others back to the road where the rest of the company was waiting.

"Mist? You, Miss Tyna and Oscar will go and re-supply what we need. The rest of us will head on through and meet you at the exit near the gates."

Nodding, his sister tugged gently on the female mage's sleeve and the two ladies trotted over to join Oscar and his horse. The three galloped down the road towards the town ahead of them.

* * *

His journey to the city of Salmo, Begnion was as long as he had expected. Nasir had traveled as a dragon by night, and ran through the woods and roads as a human. He could have flown the whole way but then he would look like a laguz with a destination, and he didn't want to be tracked. Also, he hadn't changed forms so repeatedly in a few centuries so the pace was a relief if anything. Staying in human form for months at a time in a largely populated beorc city was stuffy for him, yet he endured it. It wasn't as free as sailing the seas though.

From what his old contacts had said in the bars of the city, summoners and spirit charmers were getting noticeably stronger lately. Shadows and creatures of the other side were stirring as if they were being awakened or something. No one had any definite information but he knew what it meant, and it wasn't good. He would have to investigate both summoners and spirit charmers to see if they had the same aura as the Apostle did, and if so then he knew who was pulling the strings.

He didn't want it to lead to something larger since he wasn't strong enough for such forces.

* * *

The Apostle was deeply asleep when the see-through outline of a figure appeared by her bed. Glowing white eyes glared down at her boneless form as it reached forward to her head. A spectral finger pressed forcibly against the skin of her forehead and she flinched visibly. The digit then passed through her skin and the hand began to glow, the lips of the figure moving mutely.

Small fingers fisted the sheets as she grimaced from the cold presence washing over her. Her teeth clenched together as the feeling passed and finally subsided. Her form became limp again as sleep came once more, her lips parted in sleepy relief. She never gained consciousness throughout the whole ordeal.

The figure snorted but no sound was heard as he disappeared from the room only to open his eyes. The shadowy ceiling of the lone shack met his eyes and he knew he had fully returned back to his physical body. The kneeling figure of his servant raised his head once the glowing circle on the floor surrounding the bed ceased glowing.

"Master, is it done?"

"Yes," the breathy voice replied. Sitting up, the translucent strands of long, white hair fell across his broad shoulders.

Turning sharply to the kneeling servant, the man sneered and balled a fist against his upper thigh. "Tell the others to get ready. He is getting closer and must not survive the attack. We do not want any witnesses or survivors once they get into those mountains."

Bowing completely to the floor, the man leaped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

Looking down at his pale hands, silvery white eyes narrowed angrily at the palms and clenched the fingers tightly over them. He greatly abhorred this stupid human body which he was stuck in. If the idiots he summoned with his call and promises did as they were instructed, he wouldn't have to waste being in this form for much longer. He could finally be restored to his former body since he was cursed.

His mother and father would pay dearly with their lives and he would definitely make sure their world drowned in darkness.

* * *

!Tsuzuku! To be continued....dun dun dun!

Has anyone figured out that the Ancient Language is really Japanese backwards? I read that at serenesforest(dot)net. An awesome site with tons of information and spoilers for all you fans! It also helps that I know how to speak Japanese, set up the sentences and have a handy dictionary handy.

And I know that Berserkers, the class Boyd attains in the game, are really from Norse literature and mythology but when I looked up the words I wanted for these lines, it sounded and looked really weird in Old Norse. So I used one of the easier and better sounding Slavic languages...GERMAN! Thanks to Nicky, Rammstein and Ubel Blatt for getting me into the language! Sorry for all your German speakers as I have probably put these in the wrong order or even worse---butchered your language! A thousand pardons!

And the reason why Boyd actually switches to German will be explained later~!

Translation time!

1."Lieblichnebel, verlassen reizen mich": roughtly to "Lovely mist, quit teasing me."

2. "Irh bereit?": You ready?

3. "Holen du!": roughly to Gotcha!

OH YEAH! ART ART FANART! Please go to my profile page to see a pic of Tyna! She looks so cute!

A cookie goes to all who noticed the language notes! Yay!!!

Please review and add this story to the Story Alert for future postings! Thanks so much for your support and see ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

FE: Realm of Chaos

Chapter 10

Again, I disclaim FE. If I did own it? There would be more cut scene movies and romance. Yay!

* * *

The town of Talrega looked completely different than the small village it had been before. Mist took in the rebuilt buildings, prospering farm land and lush greenery of the place that they had failed to defend without consequence during the war. They were dressed as mercenaries but flew no flag or emblem of what country they hailed from. It was a fail safe her brother made sure to enforce on everyone so another incident like Tor Bridge with Soren didn't occur again. No one but them knew where they were from and since traveling through Daein, that was all that mattered. Her brother's alias along with the Apostle's seal was enough authority to get them through most places with little question.

She and Tyna, who was leading his horse, were following close behind Oscar. The green haired solider was carrying two sacks of food, already full from their visit to Talrega's market. Now they were heading where they were told the blacksmith's was located. As they walked, the young mage was staring silently at the people they passed by.

Leaning towards her, Mist rested her hand gently on the woman's arm. "You said you were a Daein noble, Tyna. Would you please tell me more?"

Nodding, the mage adjusted her grip on the reins and turned towards the girl with a small smile. "I used to visit the Fizzarts with my mother every few summers when I was younger. I lived near Nevassa, the capital of Daein. My mother was one of the many envoys that scouted their assigned regions at the time. She would keep tabs on the the ruling lords and observe how well things were being run then report back to whomever at the capital, who would then reported it to whomever in the castle, etc."

"Wow, you're mother sounds like a real respectable lady; but to think you knew Jill when she was little! Was she as spunky as I remember?"

A sad look came across Tyna's face. "No, she was rather rude and had quite the temper. She would constantly say 'sub-human' along with all the other kids, and pretend they were capturing invisible creatures to bring back to their village. It was a game to her, but she did try hard to make her family proud."

The Valkyrie frowned at this reply. "So schools really did teach that about laguz? I had a hard time believing it when my brother told me."

"Yes, they did. I don't know how things have changed here since I've been in Crimea. I had nearly cut ties with my homeland since I started my arcane studies in Meliore six years ago."

Mist looked confused. "Now I think about it, you never really explained why you wanted to come home."

The mage opened her mouth to reply when she paused to look upwards. Mist followed her gaze and noticed she was staring towards large castle overlooking everything from the mountainside on which it was built.

"Did you want to visit, Tyna?" Mist asked, letting an elderly man walk in front of her so he may pass, "I don't think Oscar will mind in the least."

Giving a heavy sigh, she met the younger girl's eyes. "I have to. One of reasons I wanted to come along was because Jill will be holding a message for me from my mother. Since we arrived here, I have decided to travel to Nevassa."

* * *

"It seems Jill has done well for herself and her people," Soren murmured as he pulled the thick layers of his cloak tighter around him. His laguz companion was sitting up in his lap in her Beroc form, also using his cloak to keep warm as his horse walked forward. "She was right that this part of Daein is colder during the winter."

Titania pulled her hood lined with fur closer to her ears as she steered her mount with her legs. "Yes, quite right about that. It is almost inhuman how they can stand such temperatures."

The mercenary company were taking the longer road around the outskirts of Talrega's expanded village in order to reach the flood gates where the exit bridge was. From Tyna's intel, there was a steel walkway built along the floodgates for easier passage than having to travel around. From there, they would head up to the pass through the Miraj Mountains.

Before they crossed however, they must join up with Oscar and the others. Right on time, while walking along the road that led into town came Tyna, Mist and Oscar. Boyd's brother smiled pleasantly as he led his mount that was packed with large bags full of food and supplies towards them. He nodded to their commander who in turn nodded back then turned his horse towards the walkway for them to depart.

He didn't get to finish his whistle to the company when his sister nudged his arm. Ike turned towards her while lowering his two fingers from his lips. "Yes, sis?"

"Tyna has a request, brother. We can't leave until you hear it."

Frowning, the black haired man turned towards the mage who was trading places with his sister to stand before him. "What is it, Miss Tyna?"

"I am sure you were acquainted with Jill Fizzart during your past journey and are fully aware that this is her home-"

Boyd sighed and leaned over the neck of his horse to cut in. "You don't have to be so formal with the obvious, Tyna. You probably know Jill too, right? What do you want?"

Ignoring his interruption, Tyna squared her shoulders and kept her gaze on Commander Ike. "I would like to inform you that I will be departing from your company in order to receive a message from my mother. Knowing her as I do, she will no doubt ask I visit her in Nevassa. I will not deter you from your journey to accompany me so I ask you let me go by myself and catch up with you as fast as I can."

Narrowing his eyes, Soren crossed his arms as he glared past his best friend to his ward. "And what makes you think you're going alone?"

"But Master Soren-"

Cutting her off with a sharp flick of his fingers, the sage leaned closer to Ike.

"I'll go with her since she's my responsibility. Elincia entrusted us with her safety and had hinted that this would happen," he murmured as his friend's eyes flickered in thought as he considered his options, "you cannot miss getting through that pass. I'll improvise if we are too late."

Titania also moved her mount closer to them. "Shall we split the company, Commander?"

Ike closed his eyes as all attention was set on him. He had agreed to his remaining family that he would act as Commander of the Greil Mercenaries once more, but he just couldn't guarantee for how long. He still was not confident he wanted to be a leader.

"No, Titania. We will continue our trek towards the pass as planned," he replied and turned towards the young mage. "Miss Tyna, Soren will accompany you and you both will join us as soon as your visit is complete. Please do not rush at our expense but do not take a week to rejoin us. That is the only solution I will consider. Otherwise you will stay with us on our coarse."

Lowering her head, the mage nodded. "Agreed."

When he had reached over to reclaim the reigns to his ward's horse, Syris chose that moment to dig her claws into the flesh of his thighs. Hissing, Soren jerked back into his saddle and glare down at the crown of her head. Not bothering to address her in the Ancient language, Soren firmly turned her around to face him and press his forehead against hers.

"I have had enough of this attitude, Syris. Clearly you are annoyed with my ward and you refuse to tell me why. Fine. You can stay with Mist and wait until I come back."

The little laguz growled at his, but he pulled back to hand her struggling form over to Mist whom had pulled up next to him. Syris in turn kicked and yowled at being separated from him. Sighing, Mist leaned down and bit down firmly on the kitten's ear. She froze at the gesture than pressed her ears against her head and turned her head away from Soren's back, orange eyes filling with angry tears.

A shrill whistle filled the air as Ike trotted towards the walkway. "Let's go, people!"

Tyna watched as the whole group of people moved as one. Mist waved to her while the other mercenaries nodded their farewells. Her fellow mages waved at her and ran to keep pace with the trotting horses. Due to Soren's training with the arcane spells, he also required them to work on strengthening their bodies. He didn't agree with building your strength in just one area but in many. He understood more than anyone how weak a mage can be when his opponent is a close range solider and your reaction time isn't quick enough. It was militaristic in her opinion but Soren had credentials with Gallia, the Apostle and Bishop Sephiran.

Staring at his annoyed expression as he jerked their horses towards her, she hoped he knew what he was doing. The war was over and they were not soldiers.

"You lead," he growled while tossing her reigns to her, "I am in no mood to argue."

Nodding, she climbed up into her saddle and galloped off towards Fizzart Manor where Jill lived. She didn't bother to voice her feelings of objection in being escorted or wondering why the laguz didn't like her. After all, she would have to reveal more of herself in the coming days and she wasn't ready for that either.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kurthnaga demanded, red eyes narrowed as he stared at Nasir. They had met up in Telgam of Begnion due to the White Dragon's urgent message the prince had received on his departure from Crimea.

"Yes, I am quite sure. My investigations and tests only strengthen my conclusion. When it started I am still not sure."

Looking off towards Daein in the direction he knew where the Castle was, Kurthnaga smirked lightly.

"I think I shall visit my sister."

Gareth and Nasir looked at the young prince. They wore looks of varying levels of both confusion and interest.

"Do you think that wise?" Gareth asked, his massive arms twitching lightly at the news the eldest dragon had brought, "Perhaps we should alert the king of this news."

Shaking his head, the Dragon prince stood up from the large rock he sat on. "No, we won't. I will further the investigation in this issue, Gareth. My father would at best just have us ignore it. Nasir, would you accompany me?"

Nodding his agreement, the White Dragon stood up as well. "I have yet to make a connection with the Apostle. Since Daein originally was part of Begnion, the castle should still have a library with past Begnion tomes. I would like to see some of them."

Eyes twinkling, Kurthnaga stretched his arms up towards the sky. "Then we fly to Nevassa!"

* * *

Reyson, prince of the Heron Clan, frowned disdainfully at the far corner of his room.

"Leanne, are you sure about this?" he asked, his sister who was also in the far corner, crouched down to the floor. Her gossamer wings brushed against the stone bricks as she nodded.

The object of their attention was an old man whom was sitting down with his legs crossed with bare feet tucked underneath him. Clothed in dirty, torn dark rags that were once a shirt, pants and a long coat, the man was leaning his back against the cool walls while smiling his reddish teeth at the heron in front of him. Tanned skin peeked out through holes and tears whenever he moved while got comfy on the hard surface. His matted and wizened gray hair fell around his shoulders and past his elbows. In his hands, he held a half eaten bowl of soup where a piece of bread was floating about.

Glancing at the elder of the herons from under his hair with twinkling eyes the shade of snow, the man snorted. "I'm not gonna cause trouble, princey.

Raising his eyebrows as he refolded his wings behind him, Reyson stared blankly at the man. "We shall see."

A chuckle was heard from behind the heron. "Still don't trust him, eh Reyson?"

Huffing lightly, the blond haired Laguz looked away as Tibarn entered the room, the sultry Naesala strutting lazily in after him.

"Despite my feelings, Leanne wants him here. She won't let me make him leave, Tibarn."

The Hawk King stood over his other heron charge and her supposed 'guest'. Reaching down to offer his hand to her, he smiled. "She must really like him then."

Naesala meanwhile was standing by his best friend. His frown looked rather disgusted as he took in the old beorc's appearance. "Whatever. Just find out what he wants and get him out of here. He'll stink up the place with his stench."

The heron prince was about to reply when he froze at the dark glare his sister was giving once she neared them. Both laguz stiffened at the look and in response looked down at their boots.

The old man laughed out loud, his white eyes bright and jolly. "Ha ha! Sweeting, you should know I don't care what those two say. They care about ya and I'm stealing your attention from them, so to speak."

Turning back to the man as she was now standing, Leanne clasped her hands in front of herself. Her face held a mild look of amusement and irritation. "They....much....protective."

"Overprotective? Yes, they is. You're just too beautiful that they would probably fight the world for ya."

At his wink, the female heron pressed a hand to her lips to hide a chuckle and a blush brightened her pale cheeks. Naesala's face turned from disgust to anger while his friend ground his teeth together.

'I don't like him.' the young heron and raven thought at the same time.

Tibarn smirked over at the two before propping his hip against the table that was nearest him. "You came out of nowhere, beorc. Are you to give all your attention to the princess or can we have a sliver of it?"

"If you're asking why I'm here, then I have come to see the medallion."

As soon as the word 'medallion' left his lips, all eyes were locked on the elder. Tibarn shifted from a relaxed pose to an offensive stance. Naesala flapped his black wings out and stretch one wing in front of Leanne while her brother pulled her back to stand behind him. Should the need arise, the prince and his sister would make a break for the window to escape.

All humor was wiped from the Hawk king's face while his two attendants stormed into the room, ready to change forms at the first sight of an attack. Ulki no doubt had heard the conversation and brought Janaff to help.

The old man seemed unfazed by the laguz' response. He simply took another spoonful of his soup while Leanne fussed with her brother in objection to everyone's actions.

"You do know that's reason enough for us to kill you." Naesala said as he took a step sideways so he was fully in front of the Heron siblings.

Shrugging while still facing his bowl, the man took another spoonful and licked up the juice at the corners of his wrinkled mouth. "I heard rumors from the aftermath of the Mad Kings War in Crimea. I can't take the thing by force mind ya, but I did spend quite a few years tryin' to locate it. If I would, I simply just want to touch it. That's all."

"Out of the question!" Tibarn bellowed, his mighty brown wings thrust out to show his anger. "Very few can touch Lehran's medallion. Now get out my castle before I-NO!"

"Tibarn, the medallion!"

"She threw it!"

Having become extremely frustrated that no one was going to listen to her, Leanne had taken the medallion from her neck and tossed it over Naesala to the old man. She watched as the ancient piece of metal rotated through the air, pass through Tibarn's desperate claws of his Laguz form and into the weathered hands of the old man, his arms propped as if he were expecting the throw.

Everyone in the room stilled as they waited for the beorc to become crazy since very few could handle the medallion. When nothing happened, Leanne pulled herself from her brother's tight grip, pushed Naesala's wing out of her way and again crouched in front of the man. She watched as he softly caressed the circular metal, and began humming to himself. After a few verses of notes, she joined him in his song and exchanged a soft look of understanding with the beroc.

Eyes wide in realization, Reyson gulped back empty air. "Leanne knew he could handle the medallion. She must of sensed that."

In reply, the heron princess threw a look over her shoulder that clearly said "of coarse you dummy! Do I look as if I have no brains

Tibarn shifted back into beroc form. "That may be, but you cannot keep it. It is in Leanne's care and cannot be roaming around without proper protection. That thing is a catastrophe waiting to happen!"

The old man didn't seem to hear him as he continued to stroke the medallion,his white eyes looking glazed and lost. Naesala growled and stomped over to the man, fury in his eyes at being ignored but Leanne intercepted him. Her small hands pressed against his broad chest in an attempt to keep him back. He glared down at her but those bright eyes flashed with defiance. He knew she would defend the mortal against anyone and she knew they couldn't bring her any harm whatsoever. He stared down at her, asking her with his gaze only as he reached for her wrists to pull them away from him.

Both bird laguz tried to get the other to back down with their eyes alone only to be interrupted by Leanne's silky sleeve being tugged. She turned towards her guest and felt metal being pressed against her hands. The old man was giving her back the medallion. The raven at her side instantly moved behind her, away from the object while he eyed the beorc in distaste.

At her look of confusion, the elder simply shook his head and tightened her grip on the ancient treasure. "You have done enough on my behalf, my dear. I only wanted to hold it and see it for myself. You have granted my desire and thus, I shall now leave. Thank you, Leanne."

When she tried to object, he simply patted her hand and moved away from her. He lifted up his hands in a show of surrender and slowly shuffled to the door that was the only exit from the room. All laguz watched him while the princess looked on in sadness until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

The hawk king sat down in a chair and pressed a hand against his face. He _had _just tried to grasp the medallion himself moments earlier and now partially to blame for Leanne's distress. "Janaff, Ulki. Track the human until he is a good distance from here.

"Yes sire!" the two hawks chorused then jumped out of the window, changing forms in mid air of their descent.

Eyes moist, Leanne stomped her foot when her brother tried to get close to apologize and shook her head furiously. She slapped at the Raven's midnight wing as she shoved herself forcefully between them to leave. Naesala winced from the twinge of guilt he felt. The salty scent of her tears would linger in the room for a while.

Once she fled to her room across the hall, Heron, Hawk and Raven visibly flinched at the loud slam that followed.

* * *

To be continued!

How was that? You like? Being an older sibling can be tiring and I'm sure Reyson and Ike had some sort of understanding on that subject. Anyway, hopefully I can get this thing going a little faster. I am using real locations off the FE map from serenesforest(dot)org to add to the canon quality.

A new random character! Tyna, Soren and Kurthnaga are all heading to the same place but for different reason. And the person who's manipulating Sanaki didn't appear either. It seems I made a few girls cry. Poor Syris and Leanne. Things are just not going the way they want it to.

Please review! I really need them. I also posted the first two chapters on my devianatart page so if you have an account, please fav it!

And again, review! Tell me what you liked, both this chapter and chapters past! Any humor suggestions because I think I'm running on empty...

Again, review!

Please! Please!

...Please?

-Kitani-


	11. Chapter 11

Fire Emblem: Realm of Chaos

Chapter 11

Disclaimer! I don't own the Fire Emblem series or any of its characters. Also note that this is my version of Radiant Dawn and despite that fact, this story was published before the game was even released, I just added elements from Dawn later on down the line.

Here's to you guys and enjoy!

* * *

The numbing cold of the air around her told Tyna that she was home in Daein once again. Before it didn't really register in her mind she was nearing home because of her questioning thoughts of her mother's possible reasons or intentions of wanting her back. Dark, purple eyes scanned the mass stretch of whiteness and cloudy skies that were considered noteworthy symbols of Daein's land. Like a heavy blanket of ground ice, the snow covered everything it touched. For a long time when she was younger, she had thought the whole world was like her homeland. That they were all the same and was as happy as she was.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories, she ceased taking in the scenery and urged her dusky mount into a trot up the slanted hill to Fizzart Castle. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed her teacher and guardian shiver in his thick cloak and layers of coating. He was used to the hot weather of Gallia that a sudden change of temperature was sure to be obviously very discomforting. But still, she couldn't help but be concerned. Should he be shivering that much?

Soren made his horse match his pupils' pace as they trotted through the road mixed of dirt and snow that led upward to their destination. He remembered having to stand behind the many sword wielders, axe users and paladins as they fought their way through to the gates of the castle where Jill's father guarded their way. His red eyes shadowed with the faint sounds of metal, yelling and beating of powerful red wings as memories of wyverns and laguz met arrows and spells in the sky above the random battles below. Five years felt like a second to him by returning to this former battlefield.

"Master? Are you alright?" Tyna asked, turning towards him as she guided her horse to stay forward.

"I'm fine." he snapped back, turning away to stare at the homes they passed by.

"Alright. It looks like we are being greeted." she murmured, staring pointedly at the cloaked figure starting towards them at a job from the front gates.

Both mages pulled their horses to a stop as the young man skidded up to them. Soren frowned at the way the Daein's cloak flapped open around his servant trousers and shirt. Was the boy not cold?

"Are you Miss Tyna?" the young man asked, reaching for her horse's snout to pat it gently.

"I am. Did my hair give me away?" she teased lightly with a small smile as she reached for a wavy lock of purple.

"It did, miss. Lady Jill informed us to keep an eye out for a pretty lady with violet hair sometime this week." he replied honestly, gazing at her with barely hidden adoration and interest. Soren threw his eyes upward as he could almost feel the hormones coming from this young man.

Growling louder than before with annoyance, the red eyed mage rode around the man and trotted uphill. He didn't glance back to see the servant's frown or his charge's angry gaze. A choppy flick of his fingers from his outstretched hand as he rode ahead told her to follow, which she did. The young man trotted along side her and offered to care for their horses as another servant appeared to show them inside.

Her master took off his cloak but kept his long jacket on. Due to their past actions, there was still a large chance he would be recognized and ignite old hurt feelings, so he borrowed one of Ike's headbands to cover his mark that was on his forehead. As her coat and cloak were taken, Tyna asked where their Lady was.

"Lady Jill is on the second floor. Please follow me." said the second servant with jet black hair and a small scar under the right side of his chin.

Jill Fizzart, Lady of Talrega, sat down at a wide table on the second floor drawing room with several papers spread out in front of her, two of them crumpled and scribbled on. The mighty wyvern warrior wore a emerald dress that was lined with gold trimming and a black, floral pattern. Her vibrant red hair was pulled upward into a high ponytail that was braided and fell down to the mid of her back. A large fire was lit to the far of the room as they entered.

"My lady, Miss Tyna has arrived." announced the scarred servant as he stepped to the side to let the purple haired woman walk forward.

Looking up, Jill smiled and immediately left the table to greet her guests. A few paces away, her boot caught the hem of her dress and nearly pulled herself to kiss the carpeted, stone floor. Cursing her dress and her clumsiness, Jill jerked at her outfit and gave her guests a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. It's just I swear I will never get used to wearing gowns but I wear them to appease my elder servants. It was annoying to hear them say I was dressing like a man too much and would never attract them the way I should as a woman."

Tyna smiled as the warrior reached for her hands in greeting. "I understand. Acting like a lady is tiring at best."

A rough and deep sounding chuckle was heard from one of the long, lounge couches facing away from them and towards the wide fireplace that was hot and inviting. A large hand gripped the back of the couch and a brown haired man with an eye patch stared over the plush cushions at them.

"Heh, Jill finds it exhausting. I keep telling you not to wear boots with those outfits." he said, winking over at the red haired woman her crossed her arms at his words.

"And I keep telling you to not take naps wherever you feel like it when you have work to do. These boots are comfortable, Haar!"

The newly introduced Haar opened his mouth to reply back when he noticed the black haired mage who looked rather bored with the whole conversation. Smirking, the large man used only one arm to jump over the back of the couch and strode the dark haired sage.

"Well look who we have here! Never would have thought you'd suddenly appear here of all places!" he said loudly as he placed his hands on his hips, staring down at one of the Greil Mercenaries he remembered from the war. Soren raised one eyebrow then nodded in a silent greeting.

"You have not changed." the mage said as he walked around the large man towards the fireplace.

"Aye and neither have you. Still sarcastic and biting people's heads off?" Harr threw his reply over his shoulder, smile mocking.

Jill tsked. "Leave him alone, Haar. At least he knows how to get things done."

Tyna tilted her head to the side, ignoring the servant's curious gaze at their conversation. "Jill, my mother's letter…"

Eyes widening, the red haired woman turned around quickly to the table she was at before. A cream colored envelope with a red seal was placed against the window pane.

"I hope you receive good news." she murmured as she passed the letter over, a concerned look in her eyes. Nodding, the mage stared down at the envelope as Jill walked over to join Soren. She clutched the gown rather high it if meant not tripping again.

"How is Mist?" she asked eagerly, taking a seat on the couch Harr was napping on before as Soren stood right in front of the fire. Mist was a really good friend to Jill during the war and had accepted her when very few did.

"She is well," he replied as his hands reached out towards the flames for more heat," and is happy to be with the others again. Are you sure he won't attack if I say more?"

At first Jill was confused, but when she noticed his thumb pointing back at the scarred servant near the door, she winced. So he was concerned the people of Talrega were still angry. Considering Ike was never far from Soren, could the swordsman have similar thoughts?

Slouching against the cushions, Jill gave a wry smile. "I understand your feelings but know that I had to straighten this whole town out after I returned from Crimea when Ashnard was defeated. Yes they were angry, but deep down, most of them are just happy they are at peace now. Just know that thanks to everything I told them and finally convinced them of, they see you and the others of the Greil Mercenaries different than enemies as they did before."

Peering over the couch's back, she smiled at the servant and waved him over.

"Isn't that right, Nien?"

Nien approached them and stared at Soren who had turned halfway to face him.

"I don't blame you for what happened. I believe that what your friend Ike told my lady about the incident of General Shiharham's death is the truth."

Inclining his head to the servant, Soren faced Jill again. "Talrega is prospering and Ike was glad to see that happening. All us will never forget what happened though."

She nodded and Haar joined them by leaning his hip against the back side of the couch. "Why dress up like that, then? Where are the others from your company?"

Glancing over at his pupil who had opened her mother's letter and was pulling a folded page from inside, Soren turned around so he was warming his backside instead of his front.

"We are heading to the Eastern Lands by request of the Apostle and Queen Crimea. The terms are of a simple expedition concerning resources but it may be for other reasons. I decided to accompany Tyna while the others traveled ahead."

"Other reasons?" Haar asked, his face pinched with a confused frown.

"A feeling, honestly. Something just doesn't feel right about all of this."

Both Haar and Jill shared a look across the lounge couch then faced the sage again. "You always did have good instincts, Soren. Does Ike share your concern?"

"He does."

Jill learned closer. "But what do you-"

A loud gasp interrupted them followed by the toppling of a chair against the stone floor. Jill jumped up and whirled around while the men near her turned towards the young mage as she stared blankly at the clutched letter in her hands. Soren was by her side before anyone else, reached over to grip her elbow as his pupil collected herself. He could smell faint traces of fear from her and only gripped her arm tighter.

"What is it?" he demanded, reaching for the crumpled piece of paper, but she moved it from his reach.

"I have to go home. There are some unreasonable family issues I will need to straighten out with my mother. I owe her that much after all this time I was gone in Crimea."

Nodding in understanding, Jill signaled Nien, who had taken his place over by the doorway again after saying his piece.

"Will you be spending the night here? Tyna, you know as well as I how traveling during the dark is rather dangerous, despite the peace. It would probably be best with how late you arrived. Night is not far off and it gets dark quickly here in Daein."

Sighing in disappointment and defeat, the violet haired woman nodded her agreement. Soren stepped back away from the mage and nodded as well. They would sleep here tonight since he honestly did not want to travel back out in the cold to search for an inn here in Talrega.

They were bid good night by Jill and shown to their own private rooms by Nien. When he was just about to close his door and rest for the night, he noticed his charge's door straight across from his. Her reaction to the letter bothered him at best.

Taking a deep breath, the Branded sage concentrated on bringing his laguz senses forth. Soon everything felt, smelt and looked sharper. As Nien's footsteps sounded far enough away to his now sensitive ears, Soren entered his charge's room quietly. He sniffed once, his gaze trailing towards the bed first and found she had laid down over the covers and had not bothered to change into her night clothes. She had not even started a fire, which he remedied by ending a small fireball to the dry wood and watch it burst into a steady arcane flame.

Soren moved swiftly on mute footsteps to her bedside then crouched down with a whisper of fabric. Her mother's letter was clutched in both hands against her collar bone and Tyna's face was turned halfway into the pillow so only one, closed left eye could be seen. Her heartbeat was steady to his ears and her breathing was deep and even.

Reaching for her face, Soren let the pads of his right hand's fingers skim the skin of her forehead before pressing fully against her left temple. A soft yellow light enveloped the space around his nails with healing power. His previous teacher and Master, Sephiran, was a healer with near no equal except for the Herons. He knew spells that were tricky and more advanced than the modern ones they used now with staves and potions. It was one of those spells he was now using to put his charge fully to sleep.

He would have to admit that Tyna has an admirable amount of determination. In a way, she reminded him of Mist who worked to be stronger every day. But when they had first met, minor signs of her temper which she now strives to keep hidden meant something. Everyone had reasons for their actions, and he wanted to know hers. Maybe he was being too suspicious but if it meant Ike and Mist's safety, he would do just about anything to protect his family.

Tyna never felt the crumpled paper leave her fingers only to be placed on the table beside her, or the brief frown from a certain shade of red eyes before he silently left her to rest.

* * *

The morning air was too cold for Mist's comfort, whom was used to Gallia's toasty summer air. She wasn't too happy about the temperature dropping during the night either. Shuffling in her thick jackets and traveling cloak out of the tent she had shared with her brother, Mist headed straight for the steaming cauldron that Oscar was nursing. She gave a shivering smile as a greeting which he returned before handing her a hot, bowl of soup. Boyd joined them, nodding to his brother and for once, there was no axe in sight. He glanced at Mist with a small smile while accepting his bowl, digging right in.

She frowned at this, and placed her spoon back into her bowl which was already half eaten. "What?"

He shook his head then turned away when Ike joined them, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Will you be alright keeping an eye on those mages?"

She nodded, knowing Soren's routine and technique since he used them to sharpen her skills as well. She also knew that her brother was unused to Soren not being near, hence why he was acting distant. Dipping her spoon, she lifted it to her brother's lips and smiled with sympathy. Ike simply sipped the soup, murmured his thanks and went back to overseeing their camp.

"What's got him all distant now?" Boyd asked after swallowing two spoonfuls of soup. Titania sat down beside Oscar to receive her own bowl and closing her eyes in silent prayer.

"Ike and Soren were near inseparable these past few years. My brother feels uncomfortable without his best friend around and is obviously worried."

"Like there is anything that could harm that guy," Boyd murmured as he slurped from his wooden spoon rather loudly, "and I'm saying that from past experience."

"Oh!" growled Mist as she put her bowl down and stomped off, her cheeks red from her flushing in anger. Boyd blinked and stared down at Titania for an explanation. The beautiful red haired woman simply rolled her eyes at him and continued to sip at her rapidly cooling soup.

"You're an idiot, little brother."

"Wanna fight, bro?"

Titania sipped from her bowl again, inhaling what little steam it gave off. "You would lose."

Stomping over to one of the mages, Mist barked orders rather loudly for them to go through their basics routine. As they all scrambled to do as she bid, the young girl noticed the bundle of orange laguz fur curled up on Ike's arms as her brother leaned against his horse's side.

Ever since Soren firmly left Syris in their care, she had refused to turn into her beorc form. She didn't even bother to speak in the Ancient language, instead hissing if she was bothered or hungry. Mist had to admit that she was a little annoyed at the young laguz' behavior but hoped the little one got over it soon.

Appointing the blue and white haired mage named Rieef drill leader for their practice rounds, Mist went to her brother's side and joined in his silent staring of the bundle in his arms. For a few breathes, neither sibling said a thing.

"She's being rather sulky, isn't she?" asked Mist as she smoothed the fur around Syris' ear with one, gloved finger.

"We've seen this kind of behavior before, especially in the Gallian cubs. If they marked and claimed you as theirs, they would get very possessive of you, remember?"

"Yeah, quite a few of the cubs fought with each other over who I would pet and snuggle first. They could get rather violent."

Ike tightened his grip around the pouting cub in his arms as his eyes turned a certain shade of sad. "But we both miss him. She's only letting me hold her because I smell like him since he's always near me, somehow and someway."

Wrapping her arm around her brother's waist, Mist leaned her head against his hard arm and closed her eyes. "You're both selfish for wanting him by you all the time."

"But he _is_ always there."

Mist was about to reply when a crunching of snow to her right made her turn and see Titania. She was smiling and her armor glinted lightly in the dim light of the day.

"Ike," the paladin said as she opened her arms for the cub which he slowly carried over, "and you as well Syris, need to stop this sulking. Mist is right that you both are being selfish, but right now we really don't have the time to deal with it. Soren is a grown man who can walk alone, as can you."

Ike closed his eyes as Titania adjusted the sleepy laguz in her arms. "Deep down I know all this. But our past discussions of the possible motives the Apostle could have and if the Eastern Lands are worth it have got me on edge. Soren is a presence that makes me relax and he knows it."

Titania crouched down to the snow so she could set Syris on all fours, rubbing at her furry sides to get the blood flowing to wake her up faster.

"I myself had wondered why we were sent out all of sudden, even to throw most of us together when we haven't seen each other in five years. All I can say now is that maybe all our answers lie in the Eastern Lands. it's the only solid lead we have."

Ike nodded along with his sister while staring down at the powerful, female warrior as she carefully trailed her metal clad fingers along the spine of the of the small laguz.

Blinking a few times, Syris shook herself and swished her tail once, peering at the three beorc surrounding her. Titania then placed one hand over the shoulder blades of the laguz, and pressed downward gently but firmly. Ike and Mist watched as Syris' ears dropped against her head and she lowered herself to the snowy ground, mewling once and only once.

Looking up to face the siblings with a smile, Titania gently pushed the laguz on her side and slowly stroked her underbelly. Soon there was a loud purring sound in the air. "We're on a commission, Ike. Right now, we need a commander to lead us. I know it has been a while and that you are hesitant to fully take your father's place, but you are his son and this is what you know best. No more doubts, otherwise you keep walking backwards from the future. "

Unconsciously, Ike found himself nodding again as the feelings and thoughts deep inside him were voiced. During the war, he was more focused his parents' history and his father's murderer along with guarding Elincia's back to really consider what lay after the fight. Now that there was less pressure some years later, he had more time to think of what he was actually doing. If anything, he could call himself rusty concerning acting like a mercenary which he was sure Shinnon would have a field day with.

Did he really want all of this? Was leading his mercenary family really where he belonged? Would he be as good as his father, or better? Would the war even end, despite their struggles and efforts?

These thoughts sprung around his brain painfully during those sleepless nights while also mulling over all that Volke had revealed the day his mother died. Ike had little thought but to find the one who caused all the strife to his family-the Black Knight. And after his revenge, he had supported Elincia in reclaiming her country back. Then he had been given way too much attention and offers of even more nobility and praise than he could stand, so he packed up what he had, named Titania the Greil Mercenaries Commander and left with only Soren and his sister.

Now he was facing one of the few remnants of his father had left him, their mercenary family, which was all that was left of his childhood and remaining friends. Underneath Titania's words, he could hear the underlying message of "You are done running, right? You have been for five, long years."

He was running away from the responsibility he was raised to rear. His mantle of responsibility. However, he still felt like a boy, waiting for his father's shadow to cover him and assure him he wasn't ready yet.

Slowly, the heavy purring of the laguz cub came echoing back into his ears. Ike blinked and suddenly realized he had drifted off in thought. He really was too selfish, even making his sister and friend stand in the cold of Begnion country while he mulled over his angsty thoughts. Shaking the thin layer of snow of his black strands, the young man brushed his arms free of snow.

"Mist?" he asked aloud, still looking down at his arms as he inhaled cold air through his nose.

"Yes, brother?"

"You need to be supervising those mages. I'm sure Soren would be able to notice if they have lagged in any part of their routines after just two days."

Smiling widely, his younger sister gave a mock salute and reached down to pet Syris behind the ears before walking briskly back over to the group of arcane users. Ike watched her leave before glancing down at the limp looking orange, furred laguz as she was petted and massaged into the snow by the red haired woman.

"Titania, you have always been our sub commander and I will not change that rank, ever. Don't hesitate to correct me if I seem to be faltering. Everyone supports each other and one commander cannot stand alone, right?"

Red eyes softened as for a moment, she saw Greil in his son's determined eyes, and then the phantom was gone.

"That's right, _commander_," she said, emphasizing his rank teasingly. Looking down at the content laguz at her feet, Titania gave a small nod of satisfaction before stand fully to her feet, " and your little laguz is less stressed. Petting her and getting her to play will give her less reason to sulk around and get grumpy at her age."

Ike blinked as he was graced with another of the older woman's smiles as she turned away from them to head back to the fire. He watched her leave then felt a pressure against his ankle. Syris had leaned her body against the flesh above his foot. She looked happy and less irritable, true to Titania's words. That must have been why Soren put so much attention into her care. She had been a slave previous and was still adjusting to being in a non-servitude environment.

"I forgot she had been to Gallia once before, but don't worry, little one. Soren will return to us. He'd defy death if it meant he would make sure our family was dressed properly."

* * *

Three Daein guards on the evening watch along the outer curtain walls of Nevassa Castle did not see the approaching, winged figures from above until it was too late. Puffs of magic from the laguz' transformation to their beorc forms revealed Prince Kurthnaga first as he touched down on the dark gray, stones of the large fortress. The soldiers jumped back as Nasir and Gareth appeared behind the young dragon, both elder laguz rolling their shoulders and stretching their muscles from the long flight.

"Good evening, gentleman," Kurthnaga greeted to the shocked faces of the men as he used some beroc formality Elincia sometimes teased him with, "I hope we didn't startle you too bad."

One of the soldiers reached for the sheathed blade at his side, but Gareth's low growl stayed his hand. The prince lifted an arm to ease his guardian's warning while giving the soldiers a sheepish grin. He would make sure to scold the red dragon later.

"I would like to inquire if Lady Almedha is awake at this hour?"

"Who is asking?" replied another solider as he took a step forward, hands clenched at his side.

Kurthnaga gave them a smile that somehow felt chilling. His patience was warred a little thin due to the stress of the intel he received combined with the long, icy flight straight to this country's capital.

"I'm her brother. Considering my sister's temper, I'm sure she would not like it if she were kept waiting."

"You are being expected? We have no prior notice of this!"

He pressed his lips a little closer together during his smile that looked more and more strained as the minutes went on. "Please take my word for it and lead me to her chambers."

With a reluctant air, one of the soldiers took responsibility of escorting them while the rest went back to their patrols. When they arrived, the dragon laguz were left to wait outside a large, decorated white door as their escort went inside to announce their presences.

The dark haired dragon took in a long breath as he steadied his nerves. He was going to see his sister again after five years since Nevassa Castle was seized during the war. When the solider suddenly walked briskly from the room again, he waved them in and left with a faint mumble of a by your leave. He heard his sister's sharp voice snapping at the guard from behind the closer door and winced a little, remembering how intense she could be.

Kurthnaga again walked ahead of them all first and his sister stood in the center of the room, waiting to greet them. She wore a dress of deep blue while a netted shawl draped over her shoulders. Her deep green hair flowed down her back in lusty waves, showing her health and beauty. The dragon prince sighed as he stood in the middle of the room, crossing his arms halfheartedly in front of him.

Their eyes met as he came closer and he couldn't help but smile earnestly this time, despite his moderately stressed condition. Both elder dragons behind him knelt to the floor in formal greeting to the former Princess of the Goldoa nation.

"Kurthnaga." the regal woman greeted as she reached for his hands when he was but two steps away.

"Sister." he replied, curling his long fingers around her sure ones. She looked behind him to take in the others he had traveled with and lifted a prim eyebrow.

"Something tells me you did not come all the way here just to pay a simple visit. You also have a focused look in your eyes I have not seen in a very long while, little otuomi. What is it that you are up to?"

He squashed the feeling of expecting a happier greeting. His sister had changed considering the past she had with the her human lover and he would accept that fact.

"I'm here to run a few facts past you for confirmation and to ask permission for Nasir to use this palace's library."

She peered over at the kneeling White Dragon with her face pinched in a small frown. So one of the elder dragons were still around and this one was known to travel outside of their homeland quite frequently. He was known to be very sure in his decisions but would avoid wars at almost all costs unless it concerned his family.

"He has permission." she amended, letting go of her brother's hands to turn away from them and walk slowly over to her plush settee. She swept her arm out in a long act, motioning for them to sit. Kurthnaga sat down while Gareth stood behind the settee's back. Nasir bowed and left the room to find his way to the library.

"I don't see how I can help you, Kurthnaga. I have been in the realm of beorc for a while now."

"I know sister, but this is important. I am friends with Crimea's Queen and due to recent events, suspect that the Apostle is acting strangely. Nasir has also mentioned due to his investigations for this matter that he discovered a rather unusual fact. Spirit Charmers have become rather powerful lately."

Dark red eyes widened a fraction and he knew he had her attention. "Now, I am not sure what could cause such a thing since I have never heard of it happening before, but I was hoping you would have an idea. Do you know anything of the Spirits?"

She turned away, her hands pressed primly in her lap. "I know very little. Spirit Charmers have a choice of inviting the spirits into them or have it done for them at the risk of their soul being eaten away. But for the spirits themselves to increase in strength sounds like something from the other side has been tampered with. Nothing such as the Otherworld could change its strength so suddenly unless it is aided."

The prince closed his eyes as a sad smile stretched his lips. "You would have been a great leader in Goldoa."

Almedha narrowed her gaze on her brother, the ruby pupils narrowing noticeably. "I made my choice, our brother suffered for it and I nearly lost my son. I don't regret leaving father's side or yours if it means I can protect him here. Father would never acknowledge me after what I did."

Kurthnaga nodded and got to his feet. He sensed Nasir was coming closer and knew that whatever the elder Dragon was looking for, he had found it. His sister watched him with a blank face to hide her pain of knowing he was using his laguz senses when she could not. A lot of the times she got angry with servants and guards was because they startle her and she was unable to sense them like she could have before her son was born. Some would have expected her to blame her son but she could never bring herself to do so.

"I shall be leaving now sister and I'm glad you are looking well. I am sorry I could not meet my nephew, but would inquire as to what his name is at least."

She watched as he paused on his way to the door, looking back at her over his shoulder with a gentle smile she knew was forced. Her little brother was always the nicer one out of all three of them.

"His name is Pelleas."

"Ah, good name. I hope to see him one day. One who his mother risks everything for is sure to be a great honor to meet."

The woman closed her eyes as she could make out the hidden, bitter tone in his voice. "He has been studying himself into the ground to the point where he won't listen to me when I demand he rests. We are not talking at the moment and I think it is because he is a young man. Beorc's call it the 'rebellious stage' in a young man's life."

It was at that moment that Kurthnaga reached the door and pulled it open. "Then you have your hands full, I guess. I am glad for this chat we had. Farewell, sister."

Gareth had bowed to the former princess and closed the door behind them. When Almedha was sure they were gone, two stray tears crawled down her pale cheeks. She wiped at the saltiness drops angrily, hating how she could still feel shame and regret of past actions that had no chance of being changed. She had made her bed and now she would lie in it until she died.

Outside of the palace, on the edge of one of the outer walls stood Nasir as he waited. The cold, windy air tossed his shoulder length hair to his right as he looked out over Nevassa's surrounding, snowy landscape. He had paused outside the room and then made his way outside, knowing he would be sensed. Sure enough, Kurthnaga walking briskly out of the palace, into the cold air and over to the elder dragon.

"Well?" he asked, leaning against the curtain walls outer ledge.

"The spirit world can be affected by many things, but one of more stronger causes is the one who controls it. The god, Thraklem, has been said to be the one who rules the underworld and the spirits that reside there, dead souls and other things."

"Hmm," murmured Kurthnaga as he held his chin in thought, "from what my father has said since his battle alongside Asherah, the gods have not been active in near a millennium. What would cause one of them to stir now?"

Gareth snorted as Nasir shook his head helplessly. "I cannot even fathom the thought of the gods walking on the same earth as us again."

"Neither can I, and I hope it does not come to that. Let us just hope the Spirit Charmers are taking more then they can get since most of the time they are mistaken for Brandeds."

Both the elder dragon and the Red Dragon blinked and looked at each other briefly. Gareth was the one to ask for both of them.

"Are you alright, my prince?"

Kurthnaga had turned his back to them and propped a foot onto the outer ledge.

"Nothing a hard flight couldn't cure."

And then he stepped off the wall, transforming mid-fall and flying towards Begnion. The other two dragons followed after him, keeping a respective distance in the air since they could practically feel the anguish coming of the young laguz in almost tangible waves.

* * *

Shiny golden blond locks the length of six five feet or so were sprawled across the lush pillows of a large, curtained bed. Slim fingers were clenched tightly onto the silky sheets that were clumped across the mattress. Leanne had nearly soaked her bed with her tears from her pain and frustration at not being listened to. She may have been the youngest but she listened to her heart the most. Her mother had told her to always do so and it hurt that others of her own kind would not listen, even her own brother!

She had fallen to sleep crying, barring her door from others coming in so she may weep in solitude. It was now where she continued to cry, in her dreams.

The space around her was a white, foggy dream scape that was spotted with faded hues of red, pink, yellow and green. She walked to no real destination but what she thought was the direction forward. Her wings were tucked in behind her as she clutched her arms around herself, weeping aloud to the empty air. What she didn't notice was that behind her where her steaming tears fell, ripples appeared.

Leanne didn't know how long she walked or if she was even touching anything at all, but it became too much and she slumped to her knees in defeat. Her hands covered her face as the tears started anew, gushing through some of the peeks between her fingers as her wings drooped around her shoulders.

It was at that moment when a soft, female voice spoke out from everywhere.

"_Edianakan." Don't cry._

She flinched where she was, looking up and around to spot who was speaking. This was her dream, wasn't it? Random voices could not speak themselves unless she was a laguz gone mad, and she knew the Feral Ones had tortured thoughts at best. Whoever they were, they knew the Ancient Language.

"Akerad! Urinokod!" Who is it? Where are you! Would she classify as mad if she talked back, she wondered.

A soft chuckle echoed back and then a reply. _"Nieamonatana." In front of you._

The Heron princess was looking behind her when the voice spoke again, so she whirled back around in a curtain of her moving hair. Faintly through the hazy fog, a small figure moved closer. She scooted back and unfurling her wings in the same moment, ready to fly at any moment. Yet just as she was going to take to the dreamy sky, Leanne paused as she could then make out the figure.

On all fours, it was a see through cat of the red-orange colored fur and eyes a more reddish hue of the fur. The gentleness in which those eyes looked at her made the heron sit back on her knees, eyes wide and waiting. She had never dreamed of a cat talking to her in her dreams before.

"Akerad?" she asked gain, reaching a hand to hopefully touch the soft looking fur but was visibly disappointed when her fingers passed through the spectral cat.

The cat shook her head and sat right in front of the Heron, her long fluffy tail curling her paws. _"Adnurakaw." You know._

All of a sudden, she was falling through the white space and no matter of flapping from her wings would slow her down. The whiteness turned brighter and ceased to be fog but a powerful light that enveloped her. It was a presence and once closing her eyes, she knew what it was and welcomed it.

A second later, she was blinking her eyes open to the darkness of her room and the thick curtained canopy of green and brown above her. Moving off of the mattress, she went over to the window that looked out over the gorge from the castle. Reaching for the opening of her dress near her chest, Leanne slowly pulled out Leharan's Medallion. Clenching at it tightly, she paused for just a instant and then crawled up onto the window's ledge. Looking back towards her brother's room, she gulped audibly and gave a shaky smile. Her brother would forgive her only if she came back safe while the others would mostly likely tear the continent apart looking for her. Tibarn, Ulki, Janaff, Nealuchi and…Naesala…

Indifferent, narrowed eyes of the smirking Raven appeared in her mind and she shook it away, determined more than ever before to keep going forward.

Jumping from the window, she felt the metal beneath her fingers become warm for a brief moment. She knew no one would notice her leaving once the treasure became cold again. The princess took a breath and transformed into her laguz form when her falling body was nearing the gorge. Using one of the wild currents to push herself up into the clouds, she pointed herself East. It would be a long flight but she knew with the medallion, she would have the strength to make it there.

* * *

With a painful groan, the man fell back onto his bed and took in heaving mouthfuls of air. The red, alchemy circle ceased glowing beneath him as he released the forced spectral form he took in order to influence the bratty Apostle. Like her ancestors before her, she was indeed more powerful than a normal beorc and her body warred with his presence despite her mind being asleep whenever he appeared. It was the reason he was so exhausted after each visit.

The two beorc crouched at points around the bed collapsed to the floor, saliva coming form their mouths. He had stayed too long and he couldn't kill too many of his servants since just making them powerful by force was an effort itself.

He signaled the two men at his door to drag the unconscious bodies away from his room. His head felt so heavy as the layers of sweat poured from his pores along his the hairline of his clear strands of colorless hair. He hated feeling likes this, so weak and easily exhausted. Now he knew why humans pushed themselves so much in their short lives but that didn't mean he liked them any better.

As he lay there resting with his eyes closed, a booted figure walked through the doorway and stood at the foot of the bed, the heavy, gray cloaked covered in swirly designs. After a while of silence between the two, the gray cloaked figure sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"It is really disturbing how you can just lie there and your chest not show if you are breathing."

"Shut up. Is that group of idiots who are still loyal to Ashnard continuing to cooperate?"

A nod was seen from the gray hood and he turned towards the dim lamp on the other side of the bed, showing youthful lips. "They are, although they still don't trust me. It isn't easy hiding this face and my name coming into question while pretty much claiming authority over them all ."

The man on the bed scoffed and opened one white eye to look at the manly figure standing near him.

"Like I care, just get things done. I'm counting on you-"

The gray covered person pulled his hood back, his face revealed by the light of the lamp and glaring off his dark, wavy blue hair.

"Pelleas."

* * *

Until the next chapter!

Boom baby! How do like that cliffhanger?

That was 18 pages of work, and I have to say the research and character creation and moving the plot along almost got me confused with myself for a little while. Still, I had to make up for the last time not updating which was in May! Wow, time does fly…

Anyway, thanks to Maxmagnus for constantly sticking with me and all your awesome reviews on about every chapter and to tesso_messo for reviews and inquiries about my drawings. Just thanks everyone for reviewing! I have posted a few sketches with my tablet on deviart so please check them out, peeps!

Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope this LONG chapter entertained you, just a little. A few more people have also recently added this story to their Alerts, thank you! Hopefully the next chapter will come along sooner.

I'm also still on a Fairy Tail (which I recommend reading, both manga and anime) binge along with Naruto. Minato is awesome and ever since the beginning before anything was revealed I always admired him. Please check out my favorites tab in my profile for some awesome stories to read too, since I go for quality a lot of the time. Enjoy and looking forward to your theories, comments and criticism in your future reviews.

Please review! ^.^=

Yours, Kitani~


	12. Chapter 12

Fire Emblem: Realm of Darkness

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dun own FE.

* * *

Thanks to **Daidairo** for your awesome review. No offense to all my other wonderful readers out there but that was a review I was looking for that said the good and bad of the chapter and my writing style. Thankfully, they may drop by occasionally to review further chapters.

Please continue to support the story with your reviews! Thanks a bunch to readers, now and old for supporting me by adding this story to your alerts and favorites and just for reading in general! This was over twenty pages to make up for not updating and to really add some plot, hopefully.

Also, please excuse the past and present typos and all round grammar errors through the chapters so far. I've edited the first two and cleaned them up, along with having a beta look at them. Just know I'm slowing getting there. Ha ha!

Enjoy!

* * *

A red, intricate circle of light began to shine on a high snow covered cliff near the mountaintops as seven figures materialized instantly above the alchemy circle. While the red glow faded away, the smallest of the seven stepped forward only to turn around and face them. The strong winds of ice and snow kept his hood plastered to his scarf covered face but it did not matter if they could see him. It did matter if they could understand him.

He looked down over the ledge they were perched on and searched in the direction their informant gave them several hours ago. At first, he could barely see the small company through the thick veil of blowing snow but then he could make out a collection of dots that was slowly moving east. Smirking, he faced the group again and gestured down with a gloved finger, then clenched his hand and punched his clenched fist into the palm of his other hand. It was signal that meant for them to crush their enemies and hit them very hard. The group of six nodded in unison that they understood and ran past him, jumped over the cliff's edge and began falling down towards the company far below.

Pelleas watched their descent with a blank face. Stopping these mercenaries in their journey is of the utmost importance. He worked too hard and sacrificed far too much for Ike and his comrades to ruin his plans now. If they got even a whiff of what was to happen in the future, chances are the strength of a swordsman such as Ike would be a horrid wrench in his side along with interfering with his master's power. As a large cloud of snow exploded near the middle of the dots, he turned away from the faint sounds of battle that echoed back to his ears.

Summoning another transportation circle, he steeled himself for the long lecture that his mother was sure to give. Recently she had been asking where he was and what he was doing at all times. It was really annoying him but also knew if he lashed out at her to mind her business, she would only get angrier and demand more of him. Not that it would matter once he confronted her about the truth of their relationship. Once restoring his master's former power to him, he would make sure no one would lie to him ever again.

After all, he personally felt he had no mother anymore.

The light, now a pulsing white half moon shape, carved its symbols inches above the powdery snow. Once it was a complete circle, the young man stepped into the glowing light, closed his eyes, letting the alchemy envelope him, and take him back to the royal palace in Daein.

When he felt the energy fading once more, Pelleas opened his eyes to see the underground brick room in which he had marked in order to return when he wanted. Writing the marker symbol into the alchemy circle made sure he appeared in places he had been before. The opposite was trickier but possible to accomplish.

Shedding his winter wear and warming up by the dying fireplace he had stoked before he left, the prince made sure not a hair was out of place before entering the custom made tunnel he had commissioned for his personal use that led into the palace. It was twenty minutes later when he snuck his way into the one of the many underground cellars and dusted himself off. On his way out, Pelleas picked up a random wine bottle from one of the storage shelves he was walking by rather casually. Better to look calm and confident then obviously suspicious by fidgeting and rushing everywhere nervously. It was a lesson from his master that served him well.

Once inside his own chambers the prince sat down by another fireplace, although this one was large and roaring with warmth. Resting his weary head against the plush cushioned back of his chair, he breathed in through his nose then back out again through his mouth. Already he could feel his muscles relaxing and his mind become a little clearer. Transporting more than four people with alchemy didn't take up magic power as much as it did with concentration of the mind. The efforts were exhausting to his body either way.

Hearing the noticeable sounds of shuffling cloth along with the creak of wood behind him, he ignored the noises because he knows who it is.

"Ah, Prince Pelleas, you have returned," said a grating, smoky voice of his adviser who hobbled around the large armchair the young prince sat in to stand bent over at his left. A crystal wine glass clinked as it was set down slowly onto the table beside the prince's chair.

"Has anything interesting happened since I left, Izuka?"

"Your mother has been asking your whereabouts again."

Pelleas bit back a groan as he opened his eyes and turned his head to face the hunched over elderly man next to him. His wine glass was now in his hand as the mere mention of his mother instantly caused the start of a headache.

The advisor bobbed his head as an almost disturbing looking grin stretched his thin lips, "and there is someone who just arrived that will be a great interest to you."

"And who would that be?" Pelleas asked, the glass nearing his lips for a well-needed drink.

"It was with great fortune that I happened to glimpse his face when I was told the last Sanctear had arrived after all these years. He can cover himself with as many layers as he wants, but my genius mass of memory could never forget those red eyes. It seems we have Greil Mercenary as a guest, your highness."

The crystal glass filled with wine he held so steadily in his hand fell from his now limp grip to crash onto the rug under his feet, soaking and staining the thick wool as he stared with wide, shocked eyes at his adviser.

* * *

Strong winds of ice and snow blow harshly through the snow-covered mountains as the Greil Mercenaries trek further up the soft, snowy path. Ike was leading the company in the front, hunched over in his saddle to guide his mount along the snaking mountain trail. Titania and Oscar were on their horses trotting along behind him while the Begnion mages filled in the middle, all huddled together as they marched on. Mist had tucked the little laguz cub into her many layers of winter wear and cloaks to keep them both warm as she followed the mages. Boyd was trailing behind everyone, keeping a look out while everyone's back was turned. He held his large battle-axe comfortably at his side, the sharp edge facing backwards, lying against his thigh.

They entered the mountain entrance two days ago and made it maybe three miles since then. It grated on Ike's nerves that they were moving so slow because of the weather. If they had bird laguz of any tribe with them, the journey may be easier because they could just fly past all the accursed snow. The long winding path was also making their journey longer then it should be. Nevertheless, he knew it just was not that simple, despite how much he wanted it to be.

Mist leaned her head down to snuggle the wet nose of Syris' furry head peeking out from between the clasped edges of her wool jacket. She ignored the heavy weight across her thighs of the thirty-pound laguz cub in her lap since the extra body warmth was worth holding onto. Ever since Titania had eased away the cub's tension and stress from Soren's sudden departure, the siblings agreed not to mention their friend's name around her, as they didn't want to deal with a relapse of her attitude.

The young woman was grateful that the cub was behaving and tried humming a tune, knowing no one could really hear it with the wind blowing snow past their ears. She paused after a moment when her lips felt too numb to move and lowered her head down to Syris' snout, pressing their noses together. The puffy white clouds from the laguz' breath warmed her eyes and forehead for a few moments only to fade away minutes later. While the young woman was glancing up to make sure her horse was walking in a straight line behind the mages, Syris' ears snapped up.

Noticing the cub stiffen in her arms, Mist looked down with a frown. The laguz was trying to push her way out of the jacket, sticking her nose higher into the air despite the cold. The blond haired female hissed as snow and icy winds drifted into her now open jacket. Reaching up with one hand, she attempted to push the cub back down against her chest. What she was not expecting was the sudden four sets of claws digging into her legs as the laguz in her arms let out a high-pitched shriek. Gasping in pain, Mist tugged hard on her reigns and her mount jerked to the left. Snorting hard, the horse turned halfway to its left and began counting in pace with panic.

Noticing the horse's behavior in front of him, Boyd paused to keep his distance from the legs of the animal, eying its rider as she jerked on the reigns.

"Hey Mist! What's the matter?" he yelled over the wind as some of the mages turned around, along with Oscar who had slowed his mount down a few paces.

She didn't have a chance to answer as the struggling laguz bumped up her chin, snapping the girl's head backwards. Grunting, Mist opened her eyes against the wind biting at her face since the action caused her hood to fall off her head. Eyes widening, she gasped again, but this time in horror.

Boyd was about to call out again, jogging forward to calm her mount down when she reached for her horse's right flank. In a lightning fast move, Mist drew her sword just in time to parry the downward strike of a blade twice as large as hers from above. He jerked his head up to look for her opponent, but was forced to jump away as the figure Mist was defending from landed where he just stood previously. Holding his arm in front of his face to keep the showering snow from hitting his face, Boyd saw several other bodies land along the company's straight-line formation.

Gritting his teeth, he jerked his axe out and sliced sideways with his weapon at the back of Mist's attacker, but met an obstruction mid-swing. His eyes narrowed on the long three and half foot blade that was keeping his axe from slicing the man in two. An impossible parry from behind to be sure but it would not hold for long. Adjusting the edge of his weapon so it was sliding up the sword's length in a shower of sparks, he lifted his axe's blade up at a slight angle near the hand guard at the last moment and slashed at the gloved hand holding the weapon. He may be weaker to blades of all sizes but was going to win as quickly as possible. The others need his help and he had to make sure Mist was okay!

Further up front, Ike turned around just in time to see his sister falling backwards from her horse before moving into action. Using one hand to push himself up onto his saddle until he crouched on both legs, he jumped from his mount's back. In mid air, he pulled his sword from the astral storage pocket Soren had taught him to use. The Ragnell blade appeared instantly in his sword hand and he sliced vertically downwards toward one of the figures wearing a striped cloak. The enemy had landed behind Oscar's mount in a shower of snow, poised to strike one of the mages down with a long, red tinted dagger.

He sliced at the arm holding the poisoned dagger, but the winds had altered his blades coarse and only made the tip of his blade cut a three-inch long gash. Landing next to the enemy, he switched his weapon to his other hand and slashed down at the bulky person again but only succeeding in burying his blade into the ground where his opponent had been seconds before. Clenching his teeth together, Ike jerked his weapon free and signaled the mages to attack with fire. Four large fireballs blasted out from the small group as Oscar, Titania and Ike moved to surround the magic users in order to protect them from close-range attacks.

"How many?" Ike called over to Oscar who was at his right, twirling his lance expertly while succeeding in slashing his opponent a few times.

"Six in all!" the green haired man answered back as he made way for one of the mages behind him to cast a wind spell over his shoulder, but their aim was off and it the missed its target.

"Mist!" the black haired man called out as he avoided a lunge from a red clothed man this time and slashing vertically at him in response. As he defended himself, he searched the area of wind filled with snow and running unmanned horses behind his opponent almost frantically for any sign of his sister.

"MIST! Where are you?" he screamed louder this time. Titania blocked an attack with her Golden Lance aimed at his shoulder by the guy in red while he ducked in order to lock blades with a green clothed man who was originally Titania's foe. Dark, endless black eyes stared back at him with a gleam of malice and glee. The cur was enjoying his panic over his only blood relative he had left!

If she was dead-he could not finish the thought for it disturbed him too badly. Screaming out his anger, Ike felt the blade he was holding pulse with power and instinctively swung in a long arc sideways. A wide semicircle of white and golden colored energy cut through the man in front of him and into the mountainside further back. Several layers of snow fell down from the uneven ledges above but the force wasn't enough to cause an avalanche. The two halves of the body fell apart in a pool of oozing blackish blood, the insides spilling out and the putrid smell blown away by the strong winds around them. Ike turned his face away from the body and raised his sword in time to absorb the fire attack of the green covered enemy that rushed towards him.

"They can use magic as well?" he exclaimed out aloud, jerking one hand around from his sword's handle since it was mildly burnt by some stray flames.

"Are they assassin mages?" Oscar asked while he lunged with his lance thrusting forward, trying to pierce at some part of his foe's body.

"It doesn't add up," Titania gritted out through clenched teeth, "they can use weapons as well."

With deadly and practiced precision, Titania pierced the flowing cloak of the stripe-clothed man, now an equipped silver axe pinning her enemy to the snowy ground.

"Why are you attacking us?" she demanded in a lethal tone, pressing the sharp edge of her double-sided weapon against the softness of his belly since none of their enemies wore armor of any kind. With a well-placed push of her lance arm, she could easily slice him open.

Sneering at her, the man slammed his hand against the flat side of her axe and a yellow light flashed so bright it blinded her temporarily, followed by her pain-filled screams. Seconds later, she slumped near her fallen weapon, breathing heavily. Forcing her head up, she realized that her enemy had used the metal of her axe to conduct his steady stream of thunder through her weapon and then into her armor in order to shock her. Not to mention it was a strong current for being used so briefly, which was a fact she found odd.

As the striped assassin scrambled to his feet while preparing to throw another lightning bolt, a sudden burst of wind knocked the attacker backwards about ten feet. Looking over her shoulder, Titania saw the Begnion mage named Rieef shaking as he threw another haphazard gale of wind again followed by another and another. When he paused to catch his breath, his opponent shakily got to his feet again and pointed one finger towards them, the tip starting to turn a bright yellow. As if to make matters worse, a blue and black cloaked enemy appeared at the striped ones side, also raising one glowing finger.

The female paladin smirked grimly as she pushed herself slowly to her feet, ready to defend them both only to watch in surprised awe as a long stream of blood suddenly appeared behind the two men. The striped one twitched and fell forward, his ugly torn cloak falling over his head to reveal Mist in all her tussled and bloody glory. The other man in blue dropped to the ground beside his partner, a blackish pool soaking through the back of the bodies.

Wasting no time, the blue-eyed, blonde-haired woman sprinted to Oscar who already took an anima fireball to the chest from their last enemy who wore a black and white trimmed cloak. Twirling in the snow in order to add more force to her swing, Mist slashed at the man's arm with her red stained blade, cutting the limb clean off. His loud scream of pain was cut down to a hissing gurgle by two brown arrows embedding themselves into the bends of his knees. Boyd lowered his bow while leading three horses behind him that he tied the leading horse to the furry pelt at his hips.

"He's not goin' anywhere," the axe user murmured as he eyed the fourth horse near the farthest wall of the pass. He was sure that one was Titania's black stallion.

Ike took in his sister's injuries and sighed inwardly in relief when they appeared to be minor. She met his eyes as he gripped her elbow and gave a weak smile. He then walked past her to thrust Ragnell into the snow in front of the last surviving assassin. Crouching down to the man's level, he reached over to pull him up so they were face to face.

"Who sent you?" he growled with controlled vehemence, shaking the man awake since his injuries caused a lot of blood loss and the man was fading rather quickly.

Oscar, Titania and Boyd surrounded their commander as the mages were ordered by Mist to burn the rest of the fallen bodies. Even if the blood and skin froze due to the weather, animals would still gnaw and eat away at the carcasses, leading to possible attacks from stalking predators which they had no time for.

The dying man smirked at the swordsman despite the bright red blood flowing over his teeth from his mouth, "I aint talking so save your asking."

Pausing from the response, Ike inhaled and then punched the man right between the eyes, knuckles first. He was cold, tired, irritated that his group was attacked literally in the middle of nowhere and his sister was bleeding from several places on her body. This trip had not started out well at all and just seemed to be getting worse with the prospect that someone out there wanted them dead for reasons yet to be explained. He was not going headfirst into a fight blindly again.

Flexing his free hand to pop the joints, the swordsman glared into the man's dazed eyes, "I'm not asking."

Reeling from the punch, the man blinked slowly as his vision blurred, "I aint answer-"

The assassin was punched again, this time directly on the bridge of his nose. The force was so hard, it broke the cartilage instantly that could be heard by Boyd who was the farthest away. Wincing, his brain added the newer pain to the rest of his body and he groaned aloud.

The former general would have reeled back to hit the man again if his sister didn't press her damp, gloved hand against the exposed skin of his neck. Cringing from the wet cold, the older sibling turned to his sister who was shaking her head with a defeated expression.

"He'll be dead soon, brother. Wasting time here will only lose our daylight and we need to keep moving."

"She's right, Ike," Boyd said as he offered the reigns of Oscar's mount to him. His brother was rubbing his armored breastplate where he was burnt and smirked at little at his younger brother, shaking his head when the axe user gestured to help him mount up, "This is gonna sound heartless but if we just leave him here, he could still summon the strength to try something while we're gone. Its best to kill him now instead of waiting for the elements to do it later. "

Raising her eyebrows at this suggestion, Mist looked around to see everyone staring at the dying man in the snow with dismal gazes. She eyed Boyd who was leading the horses over to their respective riders, ignoring her glances as he offered the reigns to Titania next.

Sighing, Ike rose to his feet and pulled his golden sword out of the snow. Closing his eyes, he rolled his shoulders to get the blood flowing again. Standing in a minor blizzard with little movement tends to freeze one's limbs after a while.

"The Apostle's mission comes first. If whoever sent them is hell bent on offing us, then they'll just have to try again," he said after cracking his spine from stretching it. Meeting the gaze of his gathered company, he pointed in the direction they were heading before being attacked.

"Mount up and head out!" he ordered, causing some of the mages to jump where they stood then jog over to Mist who was remounting her horse again.

A furry orange head peeked out of one of her large saddlebags and then jumped into her lap. Wincing from the heavy weight on her wounded legs, Mist placed a comforting but tired hand on Syris' head as her horse trots after the others. The laguz looked up at her with an almost guilty expression that she ignored.

"Its not your fault," she whispered since her brain was too frazzled to bother switching to Ancient, "if anything, you saved me by trying to warn me when you did. They just didn't know we had the advantage of traveling with a laguz that could smell their scents from upwind."

As the cub settled back on her legs, Syris sniffed once and then leant down to lick at the bleeding holes that were caused by her own claws. Mist smiled down at the little laguz just as a large hand nudged her thigh. Looking over, she saw Boyd was walking along side her horse and looking over his shoulder to where Ike was currently standing, staring down at the unmoving body at his feet which was already half covered in new snow fall. Fresh blood was dripping from his sword as he dropped a flaming match on the now dead body before turning to walk away. As he walked towards his horse, the corpse started smoking despite the cold and harsh winds.

Gulping down some weird tasting saliva, Mist turned forward again. Glancing at Boyd out of the corner of her eye, she adjusted her grip on the laguz and pulled her heavy hood back over her head.

"That was quite a call you made back there," she said as he continued to walk beside her, axe propped across his shoulders.

Looking away, the Berserker snorted. Reaching into his long jacket, he held out a small Vulnerary bottle to her that she wordlessly accepted, "Yeah well I had a few lessons hammered into my thick head over the years."

She wouldn't have doubted it. He was a capable warrior of ruthlessness and savage battle prowess. Her shoulders started shaking as she remembered her own battle earlier. The fingers in her thick gloves were sticky with sweat and clenched closed to keep her hands from shaking the reigns so her state wasn't visible. Ducking her head, she pressed her mouth into the folds of her jackets as the memories still played themselves in her mind.

_After she fended off her attacker with only three thrusts of her blade, she ordered Syris to hide and the man turned around to start hacking away at Boyd whom was trying to strike from behind. The open wounds on her legs were leaking blood and without Syris' bulk to block the wind, they were starting to turn numb. Due to her horse panicking, the force of the animal suddenly jerking from side to side caused the reigns to slip from her fingers and leave her unbalanced. Eventually if she fell with the state her horse was in, chances were high that she would be trampled. Therefore, as she was slipping off her saddle, she slapped at her horse's flank and it darted from her side, leaving her lying there in the snow as Boyd kept their foe's attention away from her fallen form._

_Struggling to sit up, Mist searched around for her blade through the loose snow and keeping an eye on the enemy swordsman who was getting the upper hand in the battle with Boyd. Her friend was able to get a few lucky hits in but the man was just too fast as was the advantage of the weapon trinity. Her legs were starting to tingle which she knew was not good and needed to heal herself fast, but also needed to help out Boyd since she was a swordswoman herself. Growling low, Mist bit out a curse word in Ancient and thrust her hand into the astral storage pocket, curling her fingers around the length of her healing staff. Jerking it out of thin air, she summoned enough magic from the staff to mute her feelings of exhaustion and pain, deciding to fully heal herself until after the enemy was taken care of._

_Throwing her staff back, she concentrated on the pocket that held her weapons and summoned her lost sword back into the astral space. When icy cold metal met her shaking fingers, she starting to pull the blade out into the cold air again._

"_Mist! Roll to your left!" Boyd's voice yelled out just as a sharp whistling sound got fainter above her. She knew the blade was getting closer as the noise it made through the air was growing less and less._

_Gritting her teeth, she throws herself to her left and a loud thunk sounded to her right where a long sword embedded itself. Their enemy had now noticed her. Narrowing her eyes, she parried a long mid-slash from the long sword as she lurched to her feet, ignoring the downward strokes as the man tried to land a hit on her wounded legs._

"_Get back!" Boyd yelled out as he moved closer to her opponent's side to attempt cutting at him with his axe again, but she didn't need help. Reversing the grip she had on her sword so her hand was on the bottom, she stepped father away from the long sword's range and hold her weapon out away from her body. Locking eyes with the man, she glared as he tilted his head to the side._

"_Come," he said, grinning sadistically at her. Boyd called for her but she ignored him. And come she did, watching as the large blade was descending towards her again while she ran at her opponent. _

_A large snow cloud went up as the man's sword met snow and earth. Boyd came to a stop as his eyes widened in shock while watching the blow. Did it connect? Was she dead? Where was the blood? Where was Mist?_

_Suddenly the young woman appeared on top of the long blade as the snow settled, one boot propped on the dull edge of the weapon peaking out of its embedded position in the snow. The assassin froze as he saw her and then began yanking on the sword handle just as she started moving. Boyd watched in shock as she ran up the length of the sword in slow motion and thrust her own blade forward, piercing completely through the flesh of the taller man's shoulder all the way to the hilt. Using her body weight, she let gravity pull her down and they both fell backwards into the snow, throwing up more loose white flakes. _

"_Mist!" her brother's voice called out from somewhere. _

_Shaking himself from his stupor, Boyd ran forward with his axe ready. Mist had rolled away from the man as soon as she let go of her weapon when they fell and he thrust down with his own. Blood sprayed out in all directions as he beheaded the man, ignoring the sticky splatters on his arms and torso. Looking up, he noticed Mist was already up and moving again. She wordlessly pulled her weapon from the body's shoulder and was sprinting through the snow at an impressive speed. Watching as the young woman flicked the blood off her blade while darting through the veil of snow, he cleaned his axe as well and spotted his brother's horse a few feet from him._

"_MIST! Where are you?" Ike's voice yelled out again from somewhere in the direction Boyd saw her run to._

'_She is fierce,' Boyd thought as he jumped over the dead body near his boots to round up the horses,' I better tread lightly around her when she's angry. Damn…'_

Blinking back to the present, Mist closed her eyes and tried to wish away the images of the cut up bodies. She didn't enjoy taking lives and couldn't take feeling of the muscles and bones giving way to her blade through the vibrations of the sword handle. It was a battlefield and she couldn't hesitate when someone was trying to take her life or that of her friends. There was no way to justify the actions of either side since it would only lead to headaches, so she just wished them away. She really didn't want to think about it.

"Mist," came her brother's voice into her thoughts and she snapped her eyes open, jerking her head to look past Boyd to her brother who was now riding his horse. His eyes had shadows underneath them and his face looked haggard from the battle, but his posture was straight and confident.

Their eyes met and she reached for him. Their hands held onto each other in the air in front of Boyd who glanced at them for a moment and respectfully kept his silence.

"You're still shaking," Ike murmured as he rubbed his fingers over the knuckles he could faintly feel through her gloves, "will you be alright?"

Nodding, she gripped her brother's hand tighter for a few moments longer, then she let out a breath and let go. Clutching the laguz to her, she smiled weakly at Boyd and then nudged her mount into a trot in order to stay close to the mages in front of her. Summoning her healing staff again, she raised it above her head and healed the wounds she was able with that energy she had. Despite her efforts to control herself, the two men behind her saw the staff visibly shaking.

Boyd watched her then clenched his hands at his sides since buckling his axe to his hip earlier freed his fingers.

"She starts shaking after the battle fog in her mind clears, " Ike said as he and his horse walked beside the Berserker this time, "it's disturbing to her that she can move like that with a weapon in hand, capable of killing people with little reaction."

The green haired man scowled at the mounted swordsman beside him, "I don't like how she is losing her innocence in such a way. Couldn't you have-"

"No," Ike interrupted quickly, cutting his friend off, "she wanted to get stronger and sadly, this is a phase we both know she has to go through. Whatever reasons she gives herself, it will be up to her how she handles taking another life. It's a right of passage anyone living by a weapon faces."

Boyd knew this was true but it left a bitter taste in his mouth when it had concerned the young girl he grew up with who back then, didn't know anything about blood besides paper cuts and scraps from falling down. She was Greil's daughter and he felt it was cruel that her father's legacy had to rope her in too. He could argue with her brother all he wanted but it would be pointless since he knew Ike was hurting even more inside from seeing her like this.

"Damnit," he whispered angerily to himself as Ike trotted past him to take his place at the front of the company again.

* * *

She was gone. If he could bring himself to curse the heart wrenching worry that paralyzed him, he would let several long strings of words leave his pale lips. He couldn't bring himself to do because the various voices in the room distracted him from thinking clearly.

Prince Reyson discovered his sister missing after forcing his way into her room earlier this evening. He had tried knocking on her door several times during the day after she slammed it closed the afternoon before. He had assumed she was just sleeping off her tears but when no one answered later that evening, he started to get suspicious. With the help of Tibarn and Janaff, they broke the door open only to find a deserted room with the blankets on the dusky bed slightly rumpled.

The Hawk King barked orders for every fledgling that could fly to search the entire area around the hall. It was no use though as Reyson could not sense her mind's presence anywhere near them. When an emergency meeting was called, Reyson had punched a fist hard into the brick wall that only resulted in hurting his knuckles. As he healed himself, he listened bitterly to the various arguing voices.

"I bet that old guy tricked her into leaving!" snarled Naesala as he flexed his dark wings in agitation and fury.

"He probably wants the medallion," murmured Tibarn as he held his chin while staring in deep though at the floor.

"Could she be influenced by the medallion or controlled by some sort of magic?" asked Ulki, standing over by Janaff who was crouched near the floor, hugging his knees to his chest with a troubled frown. Once discovering the Heron princess gone, he had flew up high to find any mere sight of her but he turned up with nothing. It hurt his ego that he could not spot the Heron princess anywhere.

The raven snorted rudely at the thin Hawk, "Yeah, like Leanne could really be taken over by the stupid medallion!"

Getting tired of hearing the useless arguing, Reyson stepped into the center of the gathered birds and thrust out his wings, "This is pointless and getting us nowhere! Listen up, laguz! Send a messenger to all our allies in each country and give orders to search for her. Tibarn, you are coming with me to Serenes Forest."

Blinking from his charge's sudden outburst, the King stood up to his full height, "But Reyson-"

The prince's eyes turned flinty with contained anger and the Hawk closed his mouth

"Make the preparations."

Naesala stepped forward, resting a hand on the Heron's tense shoulder, "I am coming too."

Ignoring him, Reyson turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. No one argued and listened to Tibarn as he issued orders for a nationwide search. Once messengers and scout parties were sent out, the Hawks and Ravens joined the prince as he stood out on the enlarged ledge that was the departure point for most of the Hawk laguz in Phoencias Hall.

In the half an hour it took Tibarn to prepare, Reyson was changing his appearance entirely. Instead of his typical white robes, he instead wore golden robes with orange-reddish trimming and dark red vine-like patterns along his arms and side flaps that rested against the length of his legs. His long blond hair was pulled back into a tightly bound braid and around his forehead was a two-inch woven band of cloth. The clothes were made to keep his Beorc form warm in the chilly weather that was sure to be present in his home forest.

Reaching back under his hair, the Prince fingered the hood that was folded against the back of his shoulders. Leanne had made this outfit after learning how to sew from some of her Beorc friends that she had made in Begnion. It took her more than two hundred tries to get the piece of clothing the way she wanted it which made him smile at the thought of her endearing affection for him.

Clutching tightly onto the material over his chest with both hands, Reyson glared into the space in front of him. His baby sister had made this for him, and it was all he had of her now besides memories. Whatever made her leave without a word to anyone, even him, seemed very strange and made him think all sorts of questions as to why. In addition, Naesala's comment about the strange old man who appeared the other made him wonder if the eccentric old beorc had anything to do with Leanne's sudden disappearance.

"Rey," his Raven friend murmured behind him and nudged his arm gently with a hesitant hand, "We're ready to leave when you are."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tibarn nod his agreement behind Naesala, flanked by his two hawks. Janaff and Ulki were sent to help with the search parties as their abilities were more use there.

"I want to know what you have planned at the forest, Reyson," the Hawk King said aloud as he crossed his arms over his powerful and well-muscled chest. Laguz kings had to be the strongest of all their people in order to lead and Tibarn was very strong, and has been for several centuries now. Despite the intimidating gesture, Reyson was not quelled in obedience. Closing his eyes briefly to collect himself and ease his frazzled nerves, the Heron Prince faced the other laguz fully. The determined look in his eyes caused everyone to stand a little straighter.

"I can't explain it in great detail right now, but know I fully intend to use the galldr. Please everyone, trust me. I will stay true to my word, Tibarn. No one, beorc or laguz, will be harmed in my actions."

The two laguz Kings frowned at these words since they sounded ominous. Just how was heading to the Ancient Forest helping to find Leanne?

Forcing his face to show no emotion, the Heron spread his arms out away from his body and morph into his laguz form. When everyone was transformed, the Heron took to the sky followed by a Raven, and a large green tinted Hawk flanked by two smaller hawks.

* * *

It has been two days since he left Ike and Mist. Forty-eight hours and counting since he had been in their presence. Soren knew they would be separated for various lengths of time during their travels. He was prepared for it, yet it still bugged him that they were not near him at all.

Now as he rode towards the all too familiar gates of Nevassa Castle with Tyna leading the way, he could not help feeling a sense of déjà vu. Tyna gave him the option of returning without her but he couldn't leave her alone and he was suspicious of her still. For all he knew, she could be poisoning the Apostle or selling captured laguz cubs and he wouldn't even know it. He was confident Ike and Mist could take care of themselves and he wanted to solve Tyna's strange behavior to laguz that she kept secret so strongly.

"Master? We're here," Tyna sage looked up to see they had passed through the front gates and were heading up the road that led towards the large castle. The fortress looked completely different than its predecessor with grey walls instead of dark black bricks. Nevassa cast a shadow as far as the other did and made him frown at the brighter picture it gave. New management, maybe?

Before he could ask, Tyna suddenly snapped her reigns and bolted forward towards the castle's entrance where three well-dressed men were standing. He followed at a slower pace as he watched her hurriedly dismount from her still galloping horse only to touch down and run the rest of the way. When he was near enough to collect her horse's reigns so it would not stray, Soren watched as his student was enveloped in arms of the tall man in front whose face was covered with a few scars and dressed in a Daein's solider outfit. His eyes were a gentle purple and his hair was a long, curly mass of black that was pulled into a loose ponytail.

Tyna held onto her eldest brother in a tight embrace, pressing her face into his woven jacket as she fought back tears. It was just like when she was leaving that morning all those years ago to Crimea. Her mother was still asleep and her father was off attending another meeting with the King. When she had decided to leave in order to study anima, her eldest brother Torin had supported her decision in leaving and convinced the rest of their siblings to trust her too. He now held her closely to him, his face tucked into her hair. Those years apart from her family, missing them and wanting them by her side when she was so alone in another country overwhelmed her and she broke down crying.

"I missed you all so much, my brothers! I wanted to come back so many times. Torin…..I…unh…"

Smoothing a large, rough hand over her damn hair, Torin smiled down at his sister as she cried. It was good to have her home. Pulling away a little to stand at his full height, his gesture broke the group hug. The three brothers took turns wiping away her tears as they tugged her inside out of the cold, completely ignoring the ruby-eyed young man that had dismounted, signaling a guard to take their horses and was now silently following them. After several minutes of climbing stairs and weaving through long hallways listening to Tyna tearfully struggle to collect herself, the light blue haired man who was the same height as Torin pushed a door open and walked in, his other siblings trailing behind. However, when Soren moved to follow them, the door was closed in his face and twin lances were crossed a breaths length from his nose. Frowning, he glared at the guard to his right.

"What's going on?"

The guards simply stared ahead but neither moved their weapons from the doorway," Only family can be permitted here, not servants."

Glancing down at his traveling attire, he figured he did look more like a servant than a powerful arcane user all because he lacked the pristine appearance of a man in mage robes. Deciding that his student's family matters did not concern him, he backed away from the door and headed down the hallway. He could give her some time to get reacquainted while he looked around to kill some time.

Looking up, he noticed two female servants walking down a narrow hallway, nodding to each other at the same time. Following them and their scent, he weaved through several turns and descended a couple flights of stairs only to find himself in the castle kitchen. Suddenly as he neared the bottom, a worn basket full of bulky food was thrust against his chest and he was then shoved further into the kitchen. Taking the incentive that he was to work, he looked around the kitchen and followed the girl in front of him who was carrying a similar basket. As he walked and took the entire room in, he heard a certain conversation that made him pause a step.

A castle solider was leaning his hip against one of the wooden tables where a busty woman was standing, chopping vegetables with a heavy cleaver.

"It seems the Prince returned."

"Oh?" the woman replied, scooting the chopped bits aside with the flat side of her blade, only to pull another large root onto the makeshift cutting board.

"Yeah, a friend of mine who was standing outside his chambers before he left said the prince was going pay the Sanctears a visit. Said something bout some mercenary he wanted to see for himself."

"Really?" the woman replied again, but only seemed to be half listening as she chopped with a disinterested look on her face. The soldier seemed put off by her response and mumbled something, only to be pummeled with the large root a second later.

"You do NOT use that kind of language around your mother, understand? You may use it all you want in the barracks but us real busy folk don't bother with it!"

Smirking, Soren turned away from the complaining solider towards the hallway that led outside. Glancing over his shoulder, he set his basket down where he saw the girl also put hers down, then slipped through the door as the kitchen got moving from a mass order of food. Pulling the thin flaps of his jacket higher around his exposed throat, Soren stepped further out into the courtyard that from the looks of it, was reserved for servant use. Children with common looking outerwear were running around the entire length of the yard, snow flying as their feet crunched forward. As he watched the first three races of the children, some mostly older boys who were running circles around the younger ones trailing behind them, the dark haired sage noticed over near the far eastern wall, sitting around a small fire were five bulky men.

Narrowing his eyes further, he noticed all of them had pointed ears and wore less clothing than the children did. Some of them even had wings and tails. Laguz. As one of them looked up, he realized Soren and raised his head higher to show he noticed him staring in their direction. Nodding to him slowly to show he acknowledged him back, Soren made sure the kids were on the father side of the yard before he decided to cross. Halfway towards the group, he heard several simultaneous yells along with a high-pitched squeal that could only mean trouble. Jerking his head back to the kids, he noticed a little girl was running in front of the herding pack of older boys, heading straight for him. From the peripheral vision of his right eye, he noticed three of the five laguz had stood to their feet and were now moving towards the herding pack.

'So they are babysitting,' Soren thought wryly as he lowered himself to the snow as the little girl raced nearer to him, her legs shoving themselves desperately through the snow. Making sure his knees didn't fully touch the cold ground, he lashed out at the child and jerked them both out of the way of the parading boys and threw up a thin wall of snow while he skidded around in a semicircle. As the snow settled from his movements, the boys saw the newcomer had bent his body almost completely around the little girl they were chasing, his long arms held protectively around her body.

"Hey, you!" yelled the boy in the front, "She hit my nose! Let her go!"

Soren raised his head and looked down at the sneezing girl as she noisily cleared her snow packed nostrils. When she looked up at him through snow-covered eyelashes with large, beautiful blue eyes, he immediately thought of Mist but dismissed it. His Mist had darker blonde hair and chubbier cheeks when she was around this little girl's age. The boy and two others took several threatening steps closer only to stop when the Soren and girl were surrounded by three large men.

The man in the middle with scarred arms, narrowed green pupils and a long, furry green striped tail crossed his arms with a menacing scowl.

"Leave."

The boys didn't need to be told twice. Wincing as one creature, the pack scurried off to the far side of courtyard but this time kept their backs to them. As if denying they could be seen would erase their existence. Soren rolled his eyes as he stood up and helped the little girl up as well.

"Thankies," she murmured while rubbing a wet glove across her drooling nose.

"Your welcome," Soren replied while gently brushing some snow from her pale hair. Looking over to the laguz, he bowed his head to them again.

"Ukihsoroy," he greeted them gently, keeping his head bowed as he added a soft growl as he pronounced the "oi" at the end of the word. At once they looked surprised but then smiled big, growled as a reply and gestured him to follow them to their fire pit. The little girl was scooped up into the arms of the green one who spoke before and was immediately groomed of snow. She giggled as he did so, keeping her eyes on Soren while she was carried .

"I'm Zephyrine, whats your name?" she asked, crawling up the laguz shoulder to look down at him.

"My name is Soren," he replied and smiled again at her. For some reason, she reminded him of a certain little boy who used to smile like that.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Zephyrine."

Frowning down at him, she shook her pale haired head," Call my Zeph!"

Nodding to her, he stood over the fire once they reached it, lifting his arms out to let the snow melt away. He could use his arcane skills to dry him faster but this wasn't the time or place to be showing off. The green one lowered Zeph to his lap and gently engulfed her in one arm while pointing to himself.

"Griffeth," he said then pointed the others around the fire for a simplistic introduction, "Orias, Furios, Vurch and Sentiel. I thank you for saving this little one."

The sage nodded as Griffeth began scolding the little girl on picking fights. She nodded but her eyes clearly spoke that she wasn't listening. Patting the strong arm that was holding her, she was lowered to the ground and she made her way over to Soren. Not bothering to ask, she crawled into his lap and snuggled against his chest.

The green laguz snuffed air out his nostrils in typical Gallian fashion of showing frustration. Soren simply shrugged and set his hands on his knees to keep the little girl from falling.

"Sorry that she has no manners," he said then looked at Soren who again shrugged to show he wasn't bothered with it, "She is only five years and is struggling to learn to be obedient without being so headstrong."

"Oyadii, Griffeth," the sage reassured the large Gallian that it was all right since he was used to a certain Gallian cube crawling all over him without his permission.

Sentiel, the Raven laguz who had stayed behind, leaned forward on his bent knees while his ink colored wings twitched to his movements.

"You speak our language. Where did you learn? Not many beorc want to speak our words."

Shaking the water from his sleeves, Soren gave the raven a tired smile," I learned mainly in Gallia but took up separate studies in Begnion. I also know a few chants of the galldr, but not as well versed as the prince."

Several of the gathered laguz eyes widened and leaned closer to him but it was Furios who spoke. From what Soren could make out, he had similar features to the other Raven that could only prove he was related to Sentinel.

"You know Prince Reyson?"

Checking to see if Zeph was still awake in his arms due to her giggles having gone quiet, the sage nodded absently, "I was part of the group who helped in protecting Princess Leanne, actually."

At the mention of the name, the two Ravens closed their eyes and bowed their heads. The Gallian laguz however were staring at the sage with looks of impression. Immediately, he sensed their faint scents of worry and sat up higher. His arms wrapped loosely around Zeph as she had fallen asleep in his arms and to make sure she would not slump off lap.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Sighing heavily as if his lungs were slowly being held of air, Sentinel stretched his wings then flapped them twice to show he wasn't happy at all.

"The Heron Princess was reported missing yesterday evening from Phonecias Hall. Word reached us just this morning from one of the scouting party who were sent to search the entire northern area by King Tibarn. We were told to keep an eye out if we see her but so far, nothing."

"Does the Apostle or Queen Crimea know of this?"

"It was in laguz confidence only." So beorc leaders were not be alerted of matters that were clearly laguz issues. It was within their right to do so, after all.

"Who leads the northern scouting party?"

"I believe it is Janaff, the King's eyes."

Furios seemed to be bothered by his brother and leaned over to slap at his wing, "Should you even be telling him this? It isn't his problem!"

"He is clearly a friend of the Prince if he helped in the fiasco all those years ago concerning the Forest. Why not?"

Soren's mind was whirling from this information. Leanne was missing and it had almost been a full day since her last known location. That was a small window to consider if there was little to no trail left.

Jerking to his feet, Soren leaned over to hand the little girl over to Griffeth's hold. She shifted a little but snuggled back into the Gallian cat's arms as he engulfed her gently. That gesture alone told Soren that the cat cared much for this little girl.

"Enamus, my friends," he said as he whirled around to leave," I have to get back to my-"

"OOF!" was all he could manage next,

"Ow!" cried out a female voice as their bodies crashed together. Soren looked down as he rubbed at his chest to see a blonde haired woman sprawled onto her back with several packages of meat littered around her fallen form.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," the sage said as he reached down to jerk the woman to her feet. He hurriedly helped in brushing her arms free of snow when she looked up at him, mouth open to give him a good lashing when they both froze in place. Blood red eyes met wide bright eyes. Her scent of fear hit him out of nowhere and he wondered why he of all people she would be afraid of. What was even stranger to him even more was that he recognized her.

"You used to work in Melior Castle," he murmured as he looked her up and down. Her long blonde hair was shinier than it was all those years ago, but yes, he knew her. She used to work as a servant in the Crimea capital not long after Elincia was crowned Queen. Out of nowhere, Griffeth appeared at her side and pushed her behind him while still holding Zephyrine with one arm, her head lying limp against the laguz' bulging bicep. His first couple flashes of fang clearly told Soren to back off.

"I did, Master Soren but that was years ago. I have some family here and decided to move. Now if you'll excuse us," she said and jerked hurriedly on Griffeth's arm, trying to tug him away while her eyes jumped from between the mage and the little girl in the laguz arms. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at the little girl and wondered how the little girl could be of any importance to him. She was only five years old, younger than when he had met Ike all those years ago and…..yet…..

Eyes widening, Soren jerked his head up to meet the frightened eyes of the woman and she jerked backward from his stare. Growling, Griffeth raised a single paw of a beorc hand with claws extended. Ignoring him, Soren swallowed and took a few steps towards the little girl.

"She's-"

He never got the chance to voice the truth that just slammed him in the forehead from his epiphany. His ears picked up marching footsteps coming closer from the kitchens. Wincing as his emotions had sharpened his other senses, he looked back towards the castle with a dark scowl. Moments later, a troop of soldiers began filing out onto the courtyard. The leader and one of the guards who denied him access earlier pointed over to him and began making their way in his back to meet the woman's stare, she turned away from him with her eyes clenched shut. She knew that he knew now.

"Griffeth, I need you to take this woman and this little girl to Crimea as soon as you have the chance."

* * *

Tyna had thought her family reunion would go a bit smoother, but her own mother could just not let it happen that way. Not long after stepping into the drawing room, Lady Lhygaia Olpaine-Sanctear stood up from the expensive looking couch she had been sitting on. Her wavy, silver hair was pulled tightly into a bun and her gown was the color of blue and brown, asserting her station in society. Once glimpsing the woman who birthed her and the circumstances under which she returned by, Tyna was gripped with a deep wave of anger. From there, in front of her three brothers, the catfight began.

"You don't threaten to disown me from this family! EVER!"

"You left this family without so much as a word to even your own father who has every right to detain you at your age!"

"You just say that cause you wish you had that right!"

"My own daughter abandoning her own parents. I had to work hard to smooth over that to-"

"I do not care! If leaving meant getting away from you, I took the chance!"

"Ha! Proof you hate your own mother!"

"You just wanted me to be another you! I didn't want that and I'm sure father couldn't stand having two uptight women to order him around. He'd kill himself!"

"Well if you would just join your sister in court, I feel less disappointed in my own daughter!"

"No, you just keep doting on Pantera! I don't want your overbearing attention!

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT-" the mother tried to say

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK TO-" the daughter screamed back at the same time.

Meanwhile, sitting on the four-seated couch in front of the two women, was the current male generation of the Sanctear family. From right to left, the age descended in order. Torin Kronos was the eldest, having had the wondrous duty of being the first-born and was constantly reminded to set a perfect example. The second eldest, was Urbayne who was slouched with his arms hung over the back of the couch. His glasses threatened to slip past his nose as he looked through them with a tangible look of complete boredom on his face. To his left sat their youngest and shortest brother, Calix Verterus who wore the robes of a young priest with his lengthy mass of hair pulled back into a half braided ponytail.

Leaning over to his older brother, Urbayne pulled out a coin and began flipping it across his knuckles.

"Wanna make a bet who is going to win?"

Torin only glared at him then set his gaze back on his sister fighting with their mother. It seemed like she never left since this was pretty much the basis of their relationship. Fighting.

It would have continued for their wonderful enjoyment had something just now decided to answer his silent pleas for a disruption. The twin doors of the room opened to reveal Prince Pelleas and his personal entourage of soldiers. Immediately, the young men on the couch stood up to stand at attention while the two women snapped their spines forward in a curtsy, their family squabble forgotten in the place of formality. Tyna was not wearing an elegant gown like her mother but she made due with her mage robes and traveling boots.

"Ah, Miss Sanctear, you have returned I see. I hope you had a pleasant journey home," the Prince said as he glided into the room while slowly folded his arms behind his back. As the two lines of lance soldiers behind him formed ranks, the prince paused to stand right in front of the purple and blue haired young woman.

Motioning with one hand, he urged her up, "Please, stand up my dear. I would like to see your face when I ask you a most important question."

Frowning at this strange hint to his forthcoming question, Tyna straightened her spine to stand up one more. Meeting the dark blue eyes of Daein royalty, she gulped and slowly stood back up.

"Yes, your Highness?"

Smiling down at her, the prince leaned forward and came close to pressing his forehead against hers. Their similar shades of hair mixed together as the young woman fought the urge to move her head away. This was informal to the highest degree but he could do what he wanted and she had no authority to tell him otherwise.

"The man who arrived with you, where is he?"

Her blue eyes widened, and she almost choked on the next breath she took. Tyna was aware Soren was not allowed in the room since her mother was extremely strict about servants and their place. What started to worry her was the serious but interested look in the prince's eyes as they stared into, waiting for her reply. Was her master in trouble? Why was the prince so interested? She could not shake the uneasy tingle at the base of her spine that something didn't feel right about this whole situation.

"I-I beg your pardon, your Highness?" Lady Sanctear stuttered as she looked up from her curtsy, but with one hand the prince motioned for silence from that woman.

"I believe you heard me, Miss Sanctear. I'm waiting for an answer. I received clear reports of a young man accompanying you through the front gates but he is not with you now. I simply want to speak with him."

"A lowly servant?" Tyna replied with a shaky smile, trying to improvise in hoping to buy some time, "What could you possibly want with my escort? He was given to me by Lady Fizzart to-"

"Miss Sanctear, we are clearly too old to be playing such games. Lady Fizzart was part of a certain group opposing my father that is sure to ring a few bells. How about naming the country you took up residence in these past few years? Crimea."

She wanted to disappear, she wanted to ignore her mother's disappointed scowl from the corner of her eyes or her brothers' anxious movements behind her by the sounds of their boots scuffing the floor. What she wanted to ignore the most was the clear and cruel accusation in the prince's eyes that made her want to scream in denial.

"You think I'm one of them," she whispered for just him to hear, her eyes full of confusion at the prince that was this country's current hope in being a great leader and future king.

"Oh it isn't that I simply think you are, Miss Sanctear," the Prince said loudly for all to hear, straightening his back and cocking his head to the side with a slight mocking smile.

"I know you are."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Are these chapters getting longer? What is Pelleas after? What happened to Leanne and the mysterious guy whom is connected to the prince somehow? Just who is the true antagonist here?

Please review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

FE: Realm of Darkness

Chapter Thirteen

Fire Emblem Disclaimer:If I did own it, PoR would have had a 50 episode anime covering over both games. =D Thanks for all the reviews! Moreover, you don't know how many times I've accidentally misspelled Tyna's name as 'tuna'. XD

* * *

The view of Begnion's lush land below reminds Leanne of Serenes but it did not distract her mind from the burning agony she's current situation. When in laguz form, moving her wings made her cry tears from the pain from having flown such a great distance nonstop. Her brother Reyson is still the stronger flyer of the two and it didn't help her being sheltered all the time. She stubbornly ignored the female voice of the medallion in her head that kept urging her to rest since all she was doing now was hurting herself. But she could not stop, not when she had just reached the outskirts of Kulbert. The Eastern border was so painstakingly near that she would only allow herself to rest until she is on the other side.

'_Iasadukaramot!_' the beautiful voice repeated once again. The voice sounds so urgent in asking her to stop flying, but the princess refuses to give in. All she could of think of is covering as much ground as she could.

What she didn't expect is the sudden jolt of energy zipping up her arm that was pressing the medallion against her bosom. Leanne gasped out from the stunning numbness as she suddenly plunged downward for a few moments only to grimace in pain from the frantic flapping of her wings as she fought to stay in the air, above the hard ground.

'_Iakuretihsowinan?_' she demanded through their telepathic connection that the necklace kept open. What did the Goddress think she was doing? Kill her?

The jolt was stronger the second time, racing up her arms and targeting the veins in her wings.

'_Ukirukah,_' the voice resounded in her mind, louder and more forceful than ever. Clenching her eyes shut from hearing the word to 'land', Leanne hovered in the air for another few moments. After failing to flap her wings, she plummeted towards the upper canopy of the forest she just glided over minutes before.

Trees grated at her descending form until the branches seemed to thread together to catch her feather-light body from hitting the forest floor. Gritting her teeth from the multiple bleeding scratches on her bare skin, Leanne slumps against her makeshift hammock. Only by twitching her fingers did she realize that her fingers clutched the medallion, despite having even less strength to move anything else.

"_Ezan_?" the Heron demanded to know _why_ it did this to her. But instead of an answer, the Heron could hear the female voice humming ethereally. The medallion was singing her to sleep and Leanne gave in without a fight.

* * *

Calling her a traitor and a failure of a daughter was not helping Tyna's burden of stress at all. Apparently, every time she returned to this frozen country, it turned around to chew on her behind for a period of time.

The Prince of Daein thought she was a Greil Mercenary. Her family would take the blame for accusations that were in no way true, and as much as she wanted to flee, she would not abandon her family. Clenching her hands closed, the young woman stepped forward to protest when the doors leading into the room opened once more. Soren is escorted inside with a palace guard on each side. The sage's hair was tousled out of the band that held the long mane back and thick, coiled rope wrapped tightly around his slim wrists.

Red eyes showed vague curiosity when looked around the room, "Prince Pelleas, you sure know how to greet your guests."

"Murderers are no welcome guests of mine," The prince replied nonchalantly, signaling the guards to bring their captive closer to him.

Soren raised a slim brow after being jerked forward, "Says the son of a man who was more than willing to kill anyone who didn't share his deranged vision."

The punch was sudden and strong enough to snap the sage's head to the side and draw blood from his mouth. Pelleas glared with visible hatred before shaking his blood covered knuckles with a pained grimace.

"I admit my father was flawed in many ways, but his dream of uniting this sad excuse of a continent has yet to be realized. The Goddess gave it to us and we have soiled her precious gift. I will fix that mistake."

The sage boldly yawned to show his opinion concerning the prince's vision. Tyna couldn't help glaring along with everyone else in the room since he was not helping the situation at all.

"Yet another man convinced he can change the world," he mumbled with annoyance and then rolled his eyes heavenward, "I doubt the world changes for just one man and I'm tired of standing here under the pretense of arrest."

Pelleas ignored the tempting itch to slug the man again, "Are you saying I am the one who is mistaken?"

"Exactly. Now I doubt you're going to release me," Soren said and suddenly the restraints around his arms burst into fragments as he flexed his arms out. In the next moment, the sage appeared in a whirl of wind behind Tyna with a hand resting on her left shoulder.

"So we'll take our leave of this place. You are proving to act more like your father every day," he said with a sneer while glancing over at the group of soldiers that were sure to be an obstacle in their escape.

The prince was already yelling out orders for their capture. His ward was struggling in his arms as he pulled her with him to the balcony door behind them. Over her shoulder, Soren was casting gust after gust of powerful winds to push them back. The two older men who Tyna had been greeted by earlier drew their swords and savagely cut at his gales. Soren cursed silently as he realized their weapons were arcane thunder blades, an element his wind was weak against. He couldn't call on fire or thunder in such a closed room without seriously injuring the soldiers, and he simply wanted to escape. Not leave a trail of bodies behind him since those days were over, or so he thought. With the prince's declaration, it was likely that he was bent on starting another war and he would be forced to start killing again.

"Stop struggling! I'm trying to get us out of here alive!" the dark haired sage snarled as he juggled his ward out of the way of casting more wind that was now whirling around them in a elemental moving barrier.

"Look out! "she squealed in panic as her brother Urbayne swung his weapon sideways in a sweeping arc, sending crackling waves of energy towards them.

Urbayne's attack violently zapped the wall of wind Soren conjured. Not long after, another stream of stronger lightning attacked the whirling barrier from Torin and she sees the serious and determined face of her eldest brother through the light generated from his sword. His eyes were emotionless, a true sign just how serious he was taking this fight. Tyna realized with numb clarity that her brothers are willing to kill on the Prince's orders.

"Get to the balcony!" yelled Soren in the woman's ear as he pushed her harshly backwards to the balcony door. He needed to buy them more time and in order to do that, he needed to use a stronger attack. Once he was sure she was outside against the side banner to his left, Soren inhaled through his nose and gathered all the air in the room. When that wasn't enough, he reached for the air from outside. Pelleas' eyes widened in realization too late and he let the large amount of wind he compacted under pressure loose.

The sonic wave pushed everyone back off their feet, and into the wall of the room behind them. Not bothering to see the result, Soren raced onto the balcony and reached Tyna. She slumped against him in delayed shock, but he shook her awake.

"We have to keep moving," he murmured and tugged her closer to the banister that was suspended over a flight of stairs that led to the floor above them. When she didn't respond, he picked her up off her feet and jumped over the side. Landing with feet apart, Soren hit the steps running. Behind them, he could hear the Prince yelling for their capture and to alert the guards throughout the castle.

He climbed the stairs two steps at a time easily, while his laguz hearing noted the nearest footsteps of soldiers running around to intercept them. When his path was blocked, Soren cast a boost of magic resistance on his student while shocking the lance soldiers and sword masters with lightning. Not bothering to hold back in his attacks, he lunged over their stunned bodies and raced to the highest point of the castle.

Dazed, Tyna glanced up at her dark haired teacher. His face was determined and focused when attacking or defending. He moved with purpose and it felt like the fog was lifting from her brain slowly. She was a mage too, and he couldn't be the only one fighting for them. The anxiety over her own family will have to wait. Patting an arm that was wrapped around her, she looked around at the whirling bricks of the castle wall as it whizzed past. They were moving at an almost unnatural speed or maybe she was still in shock.

"What can I do? Give me an order," she rasped when Soren leaned against a corner to catch his breath after climbing four flights of stairs nonstop. He set her down and braced himself against the brick.

"Get as high as we can. Also obtain a bow, any kind will do."

"Alright," she murmured and looked sideways to see a group of guards coming from their left. Setting her back to his, Tyna braced her hands out and cast a large arc of fire. It was her strength element, and she aimed for the men's legs to limit their movement. Feeling a tug on her sleeve to follow, she cast another wave of fire as a precaution while inching along after her teacher.

Pointing to a weapons store room at the bottom of their last flight of stairs, Soren nudged her over while keeping the soldiers around them at bay. She moved as fast as she with only a palm of flame for light before grabbing a compact bow and some arrows. What they needed them for was beyond her, but Soren had a plan and it could just save their lives.

"Limit their movement but do not kill them! I want them alive!" screamed the Prince's voice.

"Tyna, combine your fire with mine and we'll buy a few minutes."

Nodding, the mage shrugged off her exhaustion from so many spells and pressed her right shoulder with Soren's left. Each gathering a fireball, they cast them at the same time and she poured as much strength as she could into the attack.

"Keep attacking," Soren said into her ear as he jerked the bow and arrows from her shoulders. Not bothering to complain when the drawstring caught some strands of her hair, Tyna ducked a few thrown javelins. Her Wind was very weak so she sent a few thunderbolts towards some Generals and knights. Just when she thought she could keep up with this rhythm of battle, she saw the line of archers behind the first two rows of soldiers she was fighting.

"Um….master?" she asked uneasily as the arrows were knocked and the second row knelt down. Soren finished tying the torn strips of his sleeves around the arrow head.

"Soren? We've got arrows coming and I mean a lot!" Her voice took on a frantic pitch this time and her arms shook from having been grazed by a thrown axe. He cast fire in his hand and ignited the cloth tipped arrowhead.

The first row knelt down and the archers took aim. Eyes widening, Tyna took a step back since she felt there was no way to dodge all twenty five arrows. Did they not hear the Prince's order to spare their lives?

"Soren!" she screamed as the arrows were released and came whizzing forward. An arm wrapped around her waist to whirl her around in a large circle so she was facing the opposite direction. All her surroundings blurred together that she could not see the bow with its humming drawstring lying at her feet or the rising arrow climbing into the clouds above her head. All she could hear was the loud roar of something happening behind her as several arrows whizzed through the air around her.

Soren cast a fire barrier first before combining it with wind to raise the temperature, feeding the flames to get them to last longer. At the same time, he planted himself firmly in front of Tyna to shield her from any stray arrows. He knew his limits and this explosion could not kill him.

When the air started to clear from the large explosion that occurred, a large charcoal stain the size of a fifty foot fan was steaming from the stones at Soren's feet. Prince Pelleas was behind the now scattered line of archers and glaring furiously at his soldiers before shoving his way forward. In his left hand, a sinister purple mist started to gather around his shaking fingers.

Coughing to clear the smoke from burnt arrow debris and the metallic smell of molten iron from his lungs, Soren knelt down on one knee. Looking behind him, a question of asking his student and partner if she was alright died in his mouth. Curling into a ball on her right side while clutching two arrows buried into her left side of her stomach and ribcage, Tyna was gasping from the pain. Cursing, he hurried to her side and pulled her upper body into his arms.

Pelleas continued to advance through the smoke, left arm now engulfed in purple, murky shadows.

"I'll send you to your precious Ike in death myself," he growled while raising his left arm to prepare an attack. "After all, I sent him there."

Soren didn't have time to think when his ears picked up the piercing shriek from the sky above them. A brown and tan colored blur streaked straight down from the sky towards the battlefield. Picking up Tyna once again, Soren ran for the edge of the tower and jumped off while being chased by a curling mass of purple. As they fell, the blur of brown appeared parallel and then they were jerked upwards.

Wincing from the sudden change in gravity, Soren looked up and reached around to pat at the scaly foot surrounding him.

"_Outagira_ Janaff. Thanks."

* * *

Glancing up while panting from his exertions, Calix caught sight of his sister's hair as the great bird flew overhead. He was relieved to know she escaped.

At his feet, his two older brothers lay defeated on the balcony. Torin was out cold with several deep gashes along his arms while Urbayne was glaring with unfocused eyes at his younger brother's boots.

"You weren't supposed to be this strong," Bayne said through gritted teeth as he struggled to stay awake.

Calix sharply shook the blood from his stolen rapier and then threw it aside. Straightening his robes, he glanced down at his older brother and smiled painfully.

"I've been holding back all these years. Sleep brother, we will talk later."

* * *

Almedha clutched at her hair as she struggle to breathe. Eyes wide, she kept hyperventilating as she slumped to her knees on the cold, stone stairs outside the palace walls. She couldn't stop thinking about the person she saw. His long black hair, those familiar narrowed eyes and that red marking on his forehead as he ran for those stairs with a girl clutched in his arms for all he was worth.

Eyes clenched shut with tears streaming down her face, the former Laguz clutched at her chest as the memories from that one precious day of giving birth struck after so many years. She remembered that fuzz of ocean blue hair and blue eyes, yet it didn't feel right. Shaking, Almedha could faintly hear some servants call out her name as she fell towards the ground in a dead faint.

'_My son…my son…!'_

* * *

Daein winters were harsh most years, and this proved to be no different. Tsurista readjusted the fur covered hood on her head while glancing over to her right. Her laguz lover, Griffeth held her daughter in his large muscled arms to protect her from the biting subzero air. They were only a few hours out of Nevassa, heading on foot to a small village for a horse to buy. To think they were following the orders of _that mage _of all people.

His large tail swinging majestically behind his seven foot beorc form, Griffeth steps a few times closer to his chosen woman, "I hope you explain this situation later."

Tsurista sighed and huddled further into her furs and coverings, "Griff, please be patient with me. You know I will."

At the same time, she didn't want to explain anything. It would only bring up Zeph's real father, her weakness all those five years ago and the fact that she really did love Griffeth. He has a possessive feline nature and she still wasn't confident how he would react to this shocking truth in their new lives. Unlike before, she wanted to keep this large and wonderful creature of a man.

Scooting closer through the snow, the tired woman leaned against the Laguz' muscle made side. Soaking up his strength, she smiles despite herself at the reassuring pressure of his tail curling around her ankle once they stopped walking.

"I love you Griffeth. Never doubt that fact," she said into the meat of his arm as he began to growl in a low thrum of purrs. The pressure around her ankle tightened only to make her smile widen.

He understood and trusted her. It was all she could ask for.

* * *

To be continued!

Hooboy, its been a while and I hope you liked! I honestly liked how Calix came out in this chapter. Some short but revealing scenes too! Please review for the next chapter! =D

Kitani~


End file.
